Bury Your Dead
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn’t know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn’t know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she’s getting married to Motoki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

**AN:** Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.

**Summary:** After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?

**Dedicated to:** _My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us._

-------------------

"You are completely missing the point!" Usagi shouted in frustration, her face red with anger; she was on the verge of picking up the lamp, which rested ever so innocently on the table next to her, and hurling it at her boyfriends face but she restrained herself from doing just that because she knew she would end up feeling like a complete jerk afterwards. She scratched the back of her head feverishly and made a small sound that would be classified as a grunt and a very exasperated sigh.

"Frankly Usagi according to you, I am _always_ missing the point" The twenty-four year old medical student snapped, his sapphire eyes glazed with what could only be identified as pure and utter irritation. He rubbed both of his temples in attempt to stop the throbbing that has begun to disturb his head. Mamoru wasn't the type to get angry very easy, in fact he was extremely laid back and outgoing, but lately the twenty-one year old blonde standing across from him seeking vengeance, was hitting every single one of those nerves that just set him off.

Usagi chuckled; she looked sadistic, malicious even. Her left eye brow cocked and her lips curved into an impossibly wicked grin. Her mind was racing with never ending arguments that would serve to heat up this already hot and sticky moment. In her opinion he deserved all of the lashing she was throwing at him. Sure the dinner he had missed wasn't marking some extremely important occasion ; heck their anniversary wasn't for another two months; it wasn't her birthday nor was it his, but she had gone through a lot just to agree to have him alone and outside of the apartment in a very chic and romantic Italian restaurant.

She had gone out of her way to look even more stunning than she normally did, bought a nice dress for the occasion and even went and got her impossibly long hair, done at a salon. All so she could get stood up, waiting three hours for a man that didn't even bother to show up only to say when she got back to their apartment that something far more important had come up and he had forgotten to call. What angered her most was that he was so nonchalant about it, he didn't even seem sorry. Frustrated, annoyed even but not in the least bit sorry.

"Chiba" her voice was brisk and cold, her eyes, which normally shone brightly; darkened to match Mamoru's sapphire eyes. There was fury in her eyes and this wasn't just because suddenly she was calling him by his last name. "I told you I had something very important to tell you." Okay so she lied when she said the dinner had meant nothing, it was actually a very important dinner, she had some seriously awesome news, but apparently Mamoru had far more interesting things to do.

"Something you could tell me now." Mamoru argued. This time Usagi did grab hold of something, and this time it was hurled at him, and he missed it by mere inches. That poor cell phone never saw it coming; it crashed against the wall with a loud bang and fell shattered to the floor.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"Mamoru yelled some what surprised at her reaction. He had expected a shriek or something but never had he ever expected her to launch her unsuspecting cell phone at him.

"Are you cheating on me?" Usagi's words were blunt and cold; they hit Mamoru like a bucket of cold water knocking the wind right out of him and leaving him completely speechless and shocked. His mouth opened slightly; left eye twitching slightly.

"Are you on drugs?" he asked cautiously, checking her composure to see if she presented the symptoms of drug induced rage. Her face was flushed but other than that she seemed fairly normal. Perhaps all the heat had caused her to loose some oxygen to her brain causing momentary brain damage.

Usagi smiled, her left hand resting at her thigh, the other covered her mouth, a rather sarcastic expression crossed her features, which was further confirmed when she spoke. "Oh yes Mamoru I'm on crack, how did you find out?" when she dropped her hand from her mouth, the frown on her lips was clearly noted. "Of course I'm not on drugs you dolt!" she barked, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Then why would you ask me that question?"

"It's my only explanation" Usagi snapped. Her hand rushed to her temple, massaging the tension that settled there.

"Explanation for what!" Mamoru protested, he didn't understand where the accusations were coming from.

"Lately Mah-Moh-Rooh!" she sounded his name out to make a point. "Lately it hasn't been the same. You've become cold, distant even." Her voice quivered, she was beyond frustrated now; running a long slender hand through her golden locks she sighed. "What's changed?"

"Nothing's changed."

"_Something_ changed" her voice was dark, her eyes never leaving his but all Mamoru simply did was shrug and take a seat on the couch as if the conversation was an everyday thing. "You see that right there! What is that?"

"It's nothing, nothing has changed okay" Mamoru snapped. "We're still going to end up together married; we're still going to be Neo King and Queen of the silver millennium. Nothing's changed okay!" Usagi stared at him in shock that was it, nothing _had_ changed.

"Oh My God" she whispered astonished, she could barely process his words without feeling hurt and betrayed. He was bored, he was bored of her. She scoffed and tapped her lips, her eyes looking at him as if she had just found out something incriminating in a very sarcastically dry way. "You're unbelievable." She her tone was bemused.

He couldn't even look at her, Mamoru knew that she figured out what had not changed, actually changed a lot, the look in her eyes said it all to him. Her hands gripped the back of the couch across from him tightly, she leaning into the back to the couch, her head down. When she looked back up her eyes had this dark amusement to them.

"When did it turn from love into a routine for you?" His head snapped into her direction; that was too far. One thing was to say it was routine, but to claim he didn't love her was just insulting. Sure the initial passion was gone, but there was still love.

"Usagi I still love you." he said, his voice was mixed with anger and sincerity.

"That." She said with a cold and low voice. "Or you think you still love me, because that's how it's supposed to be." Her words sent his mind racing and at the same time leaving him speechless. All he could do, was stare at her, she made a very valuable point. Maybe he thought he loved her, maybe he just figured '_I have to love her'_. The more the thought swam in his head the more he was convinced that he did love her, he would never have put up with so much just because he had to.

"No" he whispered. His eyes looked at her with sincerity but somehow she didn't buy it.

"Maybe you love me Mamoru." She began her voice still dark. "But you are no longer interested in me. The passion is gone." He stayed silent because he agreed with her there; it was true that he had lost interest, just not enough to be unfaithful, not enough to leave her because damn it all he loved her to death.

Usagi wanted to cry but she was too angry and at the moment to prideful. Her left hand bald into a fist and began to tap the couch in a fast repetitive rhythm. It was her way of calming the tears that were about to fall.

"You can say that" his voice was stern, he didn't even seem remorseful. A single tear escaped Usagi which she quickly wiped away. "Knowing too much about where we were going just kind of killed the magic." He stood then, he placed both hands in his pockets. He looked so indifferent. Usagi clench her jaw tightly, exhaling sharply, cursing silently when her eyes quickly filled with tears.

"I guess I'm tired." He said exhaling slowly. "You know it's been seven years. When I was eighteen I found out I was going to get married, become king and father to the child of a girl I had been dating for less than a month."

"At first it was great." Usagi continued for him, he didn't look at her. "But then you realized you're stuck with a klutzy, lazy, childish girl who craved attention; right." When he didn't comment she bit her lips. She nodded her head silently. For seven years she had made him feel like a prisoner. "Maybe..," she began exhaling softly. "We should see other people. Then after a while start with a clean slate…or not"

His head snapped in her direction quickly, shock clearly written across his face. He was expecting a red faced near hysterical Usagi that would protest what he saw was even more heart breaking. Usagi stood tall and full of pride, chin held high, and arms crossed at her chest. The only thing he had been right about, were the tears, but they were silent pain filled tears.

Mamoru looked down, he sighed deeply. Both his hands rested on his hips, he didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to say that was a good idea, while the other part of him wanted to shout and protest and say she was out of her freaking mind. But he stood silent and his silence spoke volumes to Usagi. She wiped the silent but heavy tears from her face slowly. Outside she heard chatter and the sound of a car honking in traffic. A plane flew over head and the sound of laughter infiltrated their silence. Today should have been a day of laughter and joy for the two of them, but it turned into something painful and ugly.

The sun's setting rays dimmed the room and as the seconds passed the faster Usagi made her decision. She silently picked up her purse and walked towards the door. He spoke then but his words weren't the words she wanted and needed to hear.

"Maybe knowing too much messed us up." He whispered, Usagi's back was to him, her hand gripped firmly on the door knob. Though tears fell quickly from her eyes, when she spoke she sounded calm and distant.

"No Mamoru." She said coldly "You are just afraid to truly love." Her eyes stared at the white of the door, refusing to face him.

"How can you say that" he sounded astonished "I love you"

"Yeah, but it's not strong enough." She whispered. "You built a wall around your heart when your parents died." She could already see the pain in his eyes at the mention of his diseased parents. "You built a wall so tall that every relationship before me lasted no more than a month." The silence that followed her words only served to add truth to them.

"In fact when we first meet you broke up with me a month into our relationship." Her hand gripped the knob tighter. "When Setsuna showed us the future, you got back with me because you just figured that you didn't need to keep searching, so you just settled."

"I broke up with you then because I was protecting you"

"You broke up with me because you were running away" she snapped, her head turned slightly but not completely. "Sure at first you broke up with me to protect me, but then you were just running away. You were afraid because for the first time you actually felt something, you were scared because in less than one month I began to crumble down what took you seven years to build." Her voice was dark and angry. Mamoru didn't speak; he had always thought Usagi didn't understand him, but he just realized she understood him better than he understood himself.

"However" she continued after a short silence. "Whatever progress I had made stopped at that time, because after Setsuna showed us the future, you stayed with me just to be safe." Her voice dropped a little, and then she regained her strength and continued. "At first it was alright, you admitted you loved me, but you never let it fully flourish. And then one day you woke up and looked at me and realized you were stuck with me because you were destined to be with me, not because you wanted to be with me."

"And then" he whispered.

Sighing she turned back to the door. "And then it was just routine, it was just an everyday thing to just stay with me, laugh with me, cry with me, live with me, love with Me." she whispered sadly. "But it was just routine, Yeah you love me Mamoru, but a relationship needs more than love to survive, it needs passion." She added gently. Sighing she opened the door. "Perhaps you need to see other people. But just know that the love I feel has always been alive in me. I don't need other people."

She stood silent as did he, Mamoru said nothing. Her tears were cascading, but he never saw a single crystal tears fall from her eyes. She walked out without another word leaving Mamoru to brew silently in his own thoughts, her words racing in his mind like bullets freshly fired from a gun.

------

After an hour of walking the streets of the Juuban district with nothing more on her mind than her own dread, Usagi found herself seating at the booth in the Crown Arcade drinking her pain away, with one large chocolate malt. Her red eyes told Motoki everything and nothing at the same time. He felt troubled since he had always seen Usagi like a little sister that he needed to protect, but when he had to protect her from his best friend it became a dilemma.

Before, when she was fourteen and she hated his guts, defending her from Mamoru was an easy task, but now defending her and hurting him was like causing Usagi twice the pain she already felt. As far as Motoki could tell the couple of almost eight years had, had some kind of showdown earlier that evening and it left Usagi broken and according to Mamoru's earlier call, pained, which was shocking because a pained Mamoru wasn't an everyday thing.

"Things were _so_ much simpler when we were getting married." Usagi joked, using her index finger to point to herself and Motoki, referring to her younger years and how she had vowed that she would be married to Motoki because back then she was helplessly in love with him. And then one afternoon her life changed simply because she missed the trash can when tossing out a really lousy graded paper and she heard for the first time in her life the phrase 'Meat Ball Head'. Her fate was sealed after that moment, because from the moment she looked into Mamoru's dark blue eyes she had been a goner.

"You could always just leave Mamoru and still marry me." Motoki joked back while drying a cup in his hands; the Arcade was slow today so he knew that Usagi has his undivided attention.

"Really?" Usagi grinned, her eyebrow arched and she had a very amused look on her face. "I get to set the date then."

"When ever, Where ever you want it sweet cheeks" he winked at her and she let out a fake girly sigh. Their joking seemed to be lifting her spirit and as long as Motoki saw the woman he considered a younger sister happy, he was happy.

"In the spring, April 19th" she stated simply, her eyes gleamed. "I will be gorgeous and you will be so jealous"

"You're right, I would be so jealous that I can't wear the dress."

"See I knew it" she laughed then. Her laughter erupted from deep within her, filling her up with a relief she had not known she needed, her body felt warm and light. She had never been so unbelievably grateful to be able to laugh. "Minako would kill me if I married her boyfriend." At her words Motoki dropped his cup which made Usagi arch her brow ever higher. "No, no…don't tell me" she said slyly, leaning away from the booth and looking away from him.

When he turned and feverishly began to clean the already clean booth, she grinned ever wider and turned back to him, she leaned forwards and smirked. "Okay tell me." he continued to frantically clean until Usagi's accusing and over bearing gaze glared him down to defeat.

"I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet." He said nonchalantly, looking away from Usagi who choked on her malt a little.

"Why! What's wrong with you!" the first to questions were shocked the next question came out more like an 'I knew it' statement "Are you gay?"

"No"

"Just making sure…although it would explain a lot" she muttered, eyeing him up and down suspiciously. And he only flushed ever more red.

"I just haven't found the right time." He excused, but Usagi would have no excuses, especially when it came to two people who were meant to be together. The thought made her wince but she shrugged it off.

"Seven dates later is not the right time?"

"No…" he trailed. She smiled Motoki had always been the shy one so she wasn't surprised but he was taking way too long and he might send the wrong signal to Minako and then she would never have him, or at least she would hesitate and think about it long and hard and then say yes, but Usagi doubted Motoki could survive something like that.

"Fine, I want to be there when you ask her."

"Why" he asked, his eyes narrowing at his baby sister. If he knew her, it meant her sinister mind was in the works concocting some evil match making plot. Usagi smiled and took hold of his hands.

"One because I have to tell her we are engaged to be married." He smiled at her torn expression "And two; to help you say the right words when the time comes." His hands returned the comfortable grip of her hands. The door to the Arcade chimed signifying a guest and when Usagi turned, she watched as Mamoru strode in as If she wasn't even there, he didn't even spare her a glance.

Sighing she let go of Motoki's hands, her eyes saddened a moment before she stood up. Her voice was still playful but he heard the sorrow behind it. "I'm going home Motoki. I'm a bit tired" she said softly, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He watched as she picked up her bag and headed for the door, as she walked away though she shouted out to him. "Remember the wedding's on April 19th!" then she was out the door leaving some seriously intrigued costumers and a confused Mamoru. Motoki laughed silently, watching as Usagi pulled over a cab and got inside; and then he watched as his friend made his way over him with a brooding expression.

"I screwed up Motoki" he said taking his seat in front of his friend who simply smirked at him. In no time Mamoru began to tell him what had happened and how things went down, at the end of forty minutes Motoki was fully updated with his friend's fight and Mamoru found himself invited to Motoki and Usagi's 'wedding' which he volunteered to be the best man for.

Mamoru smiled, every time Usagi used to walk into the Crown Arcade claiming she was going to marry Motoki, he had always given Motoki his condolences and then agree to be his best man. The phone rang and took Motoki's attention away. Mamoru sat there thinking about everything Usagi has said.

'Clean slate'

That word had given him shivers. He wanted a clean slate, but not with someone else, he wanted a brand new beginning with Usagi, a new relationship where they both worked passionately to love each other. He realized he did want to spend the rest of his life next to her, he realized he was very interested in her and that he did want her and no one other than her.

"Mamoru" Motoki's voice broke his thoughts; he looked to his friend to find a mortified and worried Motoki.

"What? What is it?" Mamoru became alarmed, Motoki looked so grief stricken and his hesitation to speak only further alarmed him. "Motoki what happened?"

"It's Usagi…" he said slowly, Motoki watched his friend tense and the color on his face drain completely. "There's been an accident"

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Okay so I suddenly got inspired and this story is already in my head from beginning to end, the question now is shall I continue and WHO WOULD LIKE TO BETA ME? Just asking you know.**_

_**Review Please**_

_**Jme**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

**AN:** Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.

**Summary:** After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?

**Dedicated to:** _My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us._

-------------------

Her head hurt, it was pounding away furiously demanding attention that she wasn't sure she could provide. To be honest it wasn't just her head that was throbbing away in pain, it was her entire body. It ached from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. Usagi opened her eyes slowly only to wish she had not, because as it turned out opening her eyes had suddenly become a painful task.

She couldn't move, not because she was restrained or anything but because she was in so much pain that moving would only make matters worse. She had a nasal cannula instead of an oxygen mask which indicated that she was able to breathe on her own without any rigorous monitoring. Usagi moved her head to her right, allowing her eyes to adjust from its blurred vision.

The first thing she noticed was the IV that hung next to her, meaning she was hooked onto a tube from either her hand or her arm. The next thing she noticed was the heart monitor that beeped monotonously next to her letting her lazily know, she was alive. Then she realized she wasn't at her house, in her bed; clearly she would never have a heart monitor in her house. So the question that popped in her head now was why was she in a hospital?

"Usagi?" the soft and hopeful voice asked from her left, she turned her head allowing her eyes to focus on the small pale face of her younger brother Shingo. He was sixteen now, but he seemed so much older from when she had last seen him, the night before. Usagi closed her eyes then opened them again, exhaling slowly.

"Shingo" her voice was hoarse. "Wha-where am I?" she asked, her hand gripping the sheets when her movements sent a wave of electrifying pain coursing through her body and causing her to wince from the shock of it. Shingo's hazel eyes starred at her with relief, his hand reached out and took hold of her hand that gripped the sheets. He watched as his sister struggled to focus the surroundings around her, he knew she must be disoriented; she had been sleeping for so long.

"The hospital Sis." He whispered. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, a tear fell from his eyes. When he had heard about what happened to his older sister, he had felt his heart stop beating for a good two seconds. He barely ever left her side, unless he had to go to school or his mother forced him to him to sleep and change.

"Ew" Usagi whispered, mocking Shingo after he placed the kiss on her forehead but there was a small smile next to her bruised lips. Shingo let a cried chuckle escape him. The doctor had said that she might never awaken again in her life. But he had faith in Usagi, because no matter how klutzy and annoying she was; she was good natured. She was the type of person that would go through whatever lengths to get back to those she loved.

"Shut up, enjoy this moment because there won't be another like it" Shingo joked back, he watched as she smirked, her hand suddenly gripping onto his as if reassuring him she was alright. his family had gone near mad when they got the news. He remembered his mother dropping the plate she had been washing and letting it shatter from the sheer terror. His father seemed calm until they had all arrived to the hospital.

They had spent rigorous hours waiting for any news in the ER lobby. His mother had been bent over praying with her eyes tightly shut and her hands firmly grasped. Shingo had just starred off into space with nothing in particular in mind, he still believed Usagi would just walk out without a scratch and shout "APRIL FOOLS!" but it never happened. As for his father, the man paced back and forth, frantically muttering to himself.

Usagi inhaled sharply, her eyes having a sort of drooping effect as she tried to move in attempt to find her comfort zone. That zone had ever so effortlessly eluded her. Shingo moved away, he watched as her hand made its way to her face and attack the nasal cannula and pulling the wires from her nose. Her nose in took air quickly as if afraid its oxygen supply would soon be out.

He closed his eyes when he heard her cry out softly from the pain just by moving her arms. Usagi's hands traced along the side of her face, feeling stitches along the side of her right eye and wincing as she touched the bruise on the left side of her lips and the cut on the upper right side of her lip; she also felt a bandage on the right side of her forehead.

She figured it had to be one hell of a blow, but then again she didn't doubt it since the accident had been so terrible. Yes; that's right…the car accident. She opted on sitting up, placing both hands on the bed but crying out in pain when pressure was placed on her left hand, looking down she found the source of the problem was a severely sprained wrist that was wrapped and bandaged.

"Usagi don't move about so much." Shingo cried out, his hands on her arms instantly.

"Help me up" she ordered; slightly annoyed with the situation. Her brother complied silently without so much as a complain, he figured she was tired of lying about and that she wanted to see the world from a different angle.

"How do you feel?" he asked once he was sure she had found some sort of comfort.

"Annoyed." She said breathlessly. "Frustrated" she continued, her eyes still adjusting. "Hurt." She thought a moment longer. "And very and agonizingly hungry!" she concluded making her younger brother laugh out. Of course she would feel hungry, why wasn't he a bit surprised.

"Shingo?" Motoki's voice resonated throughout the room as the hidden door to the room shut silently and his footsteps could be heard approaching. When the blonde came into view he almost dropped the bag of food he had brought with him. His eyes filled with tears as crystalline blue eyes stared at him with joy; he managed to smile through his tears approaching her slowly. "Usagi" he whispered in disbelieve.

"My love!" she said, the moment he was close enough she tore the bag of food from his hands and stared at it lovingly. "Oh my sweet how I've missed you!" she cried out exaggeratingly hugging the bag and kissing it. Motoki laughed out, tears falling ever faster from his eyes as he watched her rip open the bag and abduct a burger from inside. She tore open the wrapper and began to feast away.

He thought he would never again see the blonde burger monster devour another one of his burgers again. Out of impulse he reached out and began to kiss her face. Forehead, cheeks, nose. His little sister was okay. She only smiled at his actions and continued to eat through Motoki's assault. "Oh god I love you Usagi" he said, its meaning of course was purely the love of an elderly brother to his younger sister.

When he pulled away that he was looking her in the eyes, he watched her injured hand reach up and cup his face. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you too." She whispered. She didn't think she would ever be able to say those words with so much innocence before, her heart jumped in her chest and she said them again. "I love you Motoki." He smiled and hugged her brining a smile to her face. She looked at her baby brother. "I love you Shingo" she said just as softly. Once the words left her lips, Shingo joined the hugging and told her he loved her as well over and over until they were all laughing.

"Well now there's something you do not see everyday." The soft and gentle voice of a woman around her early forties was heard. The first thing Usagi noticed as that this woman was gorgeous and that she looked like someone whose name escaped her, the second thing was that this beautiful woman in a white coat was a doctor, to be precise, her doctor. "Hello there Usagi" the older woman said kindly as the two boys finally let the injured blonde go.

"Hi…" Usagi stared at the woman a little confused, the woman noticing this along with other minor details spoke quickly. "I'm Doctor Mizuno; I'm your physician sweetie." Usagi stared at her before nodding slowly, the name did sound familiar to her. Mizuno…like a distant forgotten dream.

"Okay" Usagi whispered and after a few more seconds of pondering she gave Dr. Mizuno a wide and welcoming smile. She trusted this woman for some reason. Usagi held onto Motoki's hand who was now sitting next to her; her fingers entangled his and although he looked at her in surprise a moment he squeezed her hand back in comfort. Dr. Mizuno saw this and bit her lower lip.

" Motoki…Shingo would you mind if I spoke alone with Usagi a moment?" The two boys looked at each other, while Usagi looked even more confused. "It's standard procedure I assure you." the doctor said. Reluctantly the two stood up. Motoki placed a kiss on Usagi's forehead before walking out of the room. Once the doctor was sure the door was closed she looked straight at Usagi.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, her eyes watching her cautiously. The older woman thought a moment before taking a seat.

"Do you remember what happened Usagi?" She watched the blonde sigh sorrowfully and nod. "You do? What do you remember?"

"I was in a terrible car accident. I remember leaving the Crown Arcade and getting into a cab, I Remember the cabbie say he was feeling sick and if it was okay with me if he stopped for a moment." Usagi began the images flying in her mind. "We were crossing a green light, the gas station a few feet away when an out of control truck slammed into the side of the car sending us flying and tumbling. It went by fast and I saw blood and glass, when it was over I could barely move I was in pain. But he was screaming." Tears left Usagi as the images continued to come out. "I took off my seat belt and transferred to the front, we were upside down." Usagi had flowing tears now.

"Continue" the doctor said softly and Usagi complied.

"He was bleeding all over the place, I unhook his seat belt, and his legs were broken. I couldn't find a way out so I kicked the front window until it broke and gave us room to leave the cab. I dragged him out with the help of some people who were pulling us out. We go out before it exploded. After that it's all black." The doctor nodded, she waited a moment before she spoke again, this time with a different thought in mind.

"Do you know who I am Usagi?" Dr. Mizuno asked watching the troubled expression of confusion cross her features. She watched the young woman struggle to find an answer.

"My Doctor?"

"Okay, is that all I am?" Dr. Mizuno asked yet again hoping the young blonde would remember something.

"Yes?" The older woman nodded slowly at her question like answer.

"Do you know your full name?"

"Usagi Tsukino." Usagi answered quickly, she was more than confidant that it was her name, Dr. Mizuno nodded.

"Okay when were you born?"

"June 30th 1988" she answered just as confidently.

"What is your father's name?"

"Kenji Tsukino"

"Your mom's name?"

"Ikuko Tsukino"

"Your Brother's name?"

"Shingo Tsukino"

"Your Boyfriend's name"

"Motoki Furuhata, well actually he's my fiancé." And there it was. Dr. Mizuno stared at Usagi a moment. She had thought she picked up that vibe from Usagi as by the small gestures she normally saw the younger girl giving Mamoru Chiba. So now the question was; did she forget only Mamoru or were there others who were erased in her mind? Dr. Mizuno thought a moment as to what question to ask next.

"That so." She said sounding surprised "Can you name your best friend."

"Naru Osaka" Usagi replied simply and warmly.

"Is Naru your only friend?"

"Well no I have other acquaintances but Naru is the only true close friend I have, I've known her since pre-K" Usagi replied, she sounded so kind and gentle when she spoke of her friend.

"Does the name Ami Mizuno mean anything to you?" Usagi looked at her doctor a moment, something tugged at her heart but no immediate memories or thoughts came to mind.

"No" Usagi said softly, but there was a small hesitation in her voice.

"What about Rei Hino?" Again Usagi felt a tug at the name but no image came to mind.

"No"

"Makoto Kino?" Usagi had a sense of dread because she felt her heart cry out at the mention of these names but no memory came to mind.

"No" she whispered disappointed in herself.

"Minako Aino?" With that name the only thing that came to her mind was the name of an old video she used to play called Sailor V, but nothing more than that. Usagi shook her head, she looked down and sighed.

"Okay what about Mamoru Chiba." Usagi's head shot up, anger infiltrated her eyes; starling Dr. Mizuno. A mixture of emotions filled her. Anger, Annoyance, Defiance, Humor and a small bit of positive affection.

"Why in the world would you bring up that name?" Usagi seemed disgusted she made it look like she was about to gag, but Dr. Mizuno simply smirked.

"You know Mamoru Chiba?"

"He's a jerk whose been bothering me since I was fourteen, he thinks that every girl in the tri-state area wants him but he has another thing coming at him. He's so arrogant and annoying and I want to shove my foot up his rear end"

"I..See…" that was quite an interesting development. But she would press on the matter later. For now she could conclude two things. One; Everyone prior to Mamoru was forgotten, meaning Dr. Mizuno's daughter and her friends. Two; the cause of the amnesia had something to do with Mamoru. "Alright Usagi, I'm going to go talk with Motoki and Shingo, you wouldn't mind waiting alone would you? Or actually you're going to be checked on by a nurse so you won't be alone for too long, Okay"

Usagi nodded before speaking. "There's nothing wrong with me is there?" she looked at the older woman who smiled as she stood up.

"Nothing too serious" she said before patting her gently on the legs. "See you in a bit" Dr. Mizuno walked out of the room leaving Usagi to her own thoughts and conclusions; Outside the room, in a short amount of time, stood all the loved ones of the blonde who seemed disoriented. The news, Dr. Mizuno knew would come as a bucket of cold water.

"Mom!" Ami said with a smile as the blue haired girl came and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and a small hug. Dr. Mizuno smiled softly, it wasn't news she wanted to give any of them but they needed to hear it.

"Hello Ami, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Mamoru." She spoke in one breath. "I need to speak with all of you before anyone else sees Usagi." She continued.

"What's going on?" Minako asked, worry suddenly crossed her face and all Dr. Mizuno could do was sigh in discomfort. She waited until everyone's attention was focused on her before she spoke.

"It seems…." She began looking down. "That Usagi has amnesia." She looked at them all. Shingo spoke then, he was confused.

"But she knew who I was." Shingo had all eyes on him but he ignored them "When Usagi opened her eyes she knew who I was, she called my name." Dr. Mizuno put a hand up gesturing Shingo to calm down.

"True she knows who she is, she knows who her parents are, and she knows who Shingo is." She said slowly, when no one spoke she continued. "She doesn't know who Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako are" she saw the hurt look on the young girl's faces. "She thinks she's engaged to Motoki" Shock crossed the blonde's face, as well as confusion. "And she thinks Mamoru is an arrogant jerk who spends his days pestering and pissing her off." Mamoru fell onto his seat. Tears fell from Ami and Minako while Rei and Makoto fought against their tears.

"Mom I don't understand what's going on." Ami whispered hurt; she couldn't believe her best friend had forgotten her.

"Was there any kind of incident prior to the accident, anything big or impacting in her life?" The girls shook their heads, nothing big had happened with them. Mamoru however sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"We had a big fight" he exhaled sharply and said in what seemed a remorseful nonchalant way. He didn't speak after that but to the doctor it made sense.

"How bad was it?"

"She broke up with me" he whispered lifting his face only slightly from his hands. "She was very upset, she left the apartment ….crying" he said while holding in the air he knew was quickly leaving him breathless.

"I thought so." Dr. Mizuno said. "She must have been in a lot of emotional pain when she had the accident. And with……" she paused she wasn't supposed to go there "What…. Was….. Going….. On with her, when the accident occurred." Dr. Mizuno spoke slowly choosing her words so they fit the next sentence "her body must have blocked anyone before meeting you out of her life."

"So then why does she think she's engaged to Motoki?" Minako asked still not understanding that part of the equation.

"We were messing around that she would marry me before she left the arcade that night." Motoki shone some light causing everyone to understand but then why was Mamoru the antagonist in the story?

"As for Mamoru, the way she describes him, is the same as when she had first meet him when she was fourteen." Dr. Mizuno said, Rei's eyes went big remembering that.

"That's right! She hated you at first" Rei said looking at Mamoru who gave her a 'Gee thanks' look.

"Should we set her straight? Is she going to remember?" Motoki asked, once again the attention on the good doctor.

"Her memory should either come back in six months or it might not come back at all…as for telling her; my suggestion is not to get her out of her error at the moment. She's extremely confused and disoriented and it might cause some more trauma and make things worse. It's best if she remembers slowly and on her own." She watched the group nod.

"For now only those she remembers should visit her." Everyone was quite. "However I recommend that you _do_ reintroduce yourselves to her, and try to jog her memory."

"Thanks mom" Ami whispered.

"I'm really sorry about this…I hope for the best for all of you." Dr. Mizuno whispered before walking away to another patient who needed her, leaving the group to their own thoughts. Rei sighed and stood.

"I guess we're starting from scratch." She said, Ami stood and rubbed her back.

"We'll get her back Rei."

"Yeah we can't loose faith!" Makoto said cheerfully also standing up. Minako jump up and spoke.

"Usagi's our best friend, she always finds her way back home!" all of them smiled, Mamoru stood and shook Mr. Tsukino's hand, kissed Mrs. Tsukino and high five'd Shingo. He turned to his friends.

"It's back to square one" he said. Motoki pat his back. "We have to start all over again."

"Hang in there bud. I'll take care of her in the mean time." Motoki said making his friend smile. Mean while back inside the hospital room, Usagi sat back, her eyes drooping as sleep took her once more. The image of the four girls came to her mind as a blurry dream she was quickly fall into.

----------------------------------------

**Yay Chapter two!!!!!!!!! Hopefully you can see how I'm going to start developing the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. **_**REVIEWS**_** inspire me! The more the merrier! **

**JME**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

**AN:** Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.

**Summary:** After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?

**Dedicated to:** _My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us._

-------------------

It was dark, the light around her seemed to have vanished and take the warmth with it, leaving her alone and cold in a place so dark that she felt fear rising up within her. Her hands raced to her arms, rubbing her hands quickly on her skin trying to bring back the heat to her body. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, all she knew was that she felt small and alone.

"_Don't be afraid_" a voice said, terrified she turned to her left, where the voice, seem to come from, but the darkness prevented her from seeing anything. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. "_Usagi it's alright I will not hurt you_" the voice was gentle, serene and incredibly wise.

"Wh-who are you?" Usagi managed to whisper. A soft white light began to glow to her left and the image of a beautiful woman with long olive hair appeared. She wore green and white fuku, in her hands a long crystallized staff. The woman was smiling at Usagi, she was absolutely mesmerizing. When the soft glow of light disappeared the room in which Usagi stood in was suddenly dimly lit.

She was standing in what seemed like endless space surrounded by thick fog, before her and behind the beautiful woman was a large silver glowing gate that was closed. She felt a sense of familiarity with the woman who smiled at her patiently, Usagi didn't know where she was or how she got there but she had a feeling this woman had answers.

"_Hello Serenity_" her voice was just so angelic and soothing, but her words confused Usagi.

"Who…Who is Serenity?" maybe there had been some confusion and she was there in place of someone else.

"_You are."_ Usagi chuckled nervously, she scratched her neck. Yeah there was most definitely a mix up

"I-I'm sorry there must be some kind of confusion; my name is Usagi…Usagi Tsukino." The woman smiled, she almost seemed like someone's mothering hearing a fascinating story being told by her imaginative young child, and the child in this case was Usagi.

"_I know your name Usagi, but I am accustomed to calling you Serenity, and I will continue to call you that until I die, princess."_

"But I don't even know you! And why are you calling me a princess? And… Who are you?" there was a certain panic in her voice. Her body was stiff and the beautiful woman could tell she was still very much afraid.

_"Calm down Serenity, My name is Setsuna, I am the gate keeper."_ Setsuna smiled and continued. "_I have known you for Eons, Serenity_." Usagi's eyes grew large…Eons…EONS! What the heck was wrong with that woman? "_I know this information is a bit hard to swallow, which is why I intended to tell you everything slowly, one day at a time, but we need you back Serenity_."

"You need me back where? I don't understand what you are talking about." There was something about this woman that made things seem so real and true, that even if she said the words Eons, Usagi believed her.

"_I cannot tell you now Princess, but I must work quickly." _A small object appeared before Setsuna glowing, when the light dimmed a golden broach was revealed, a diamond rested in the center. She placed it in Usagi's astonished hand. "_There are many things going on all around you Serenity, things you have forgotten but that you must work quickly to remember. Do you recognize this broach_?" Usagi looked down into her hand, it felt familiar but she did not recognize it.

"No"

"I_ didn't expect you too, with this broach you can call to me whenever you need me, just say my name or call out to Pluto, Now Serenity you need to pay really close attention._" Setsuna closed her hand over Usagi's her face was solemn. "_Within this broach is a powerful crystal, if this falls into the wrong hands it could mean global annihilation._" Setsuna felt Usagi stiffen, her mouth parted in a choked question, she tried to pull her hand away but Setsuna held on tight. "_This crystal is your responsibility Serenity_"

"No" Usagi said, there wasn't fear but desperation in her voice, she struggled trying to pull away but Setsuna wasn't letting go, if anything she held on tighter.

"_Usagi!"_ she said desperate "_This planet is in trouble, someone is after the silver crystal; if they find it they will kill every living creature on this planet!"_ Setsuna's voice was urgent and although she knew it was too much too fast she needed to let her know, but Usagi was already in shock. Tears streamed down her face as she silently denied everything.

"I don't want this responsibility!" she shouted to Setsuna who let her go, Usagi stumbled and fell down, she looked at the older woman who held the broach.

"_Is that why you forgot? Was the pressure too much princess?_" Usagi looked down, ashamed for some reason; it was as if she was being reprimanded from something wrong she had done. "_Serenity, are you prepared to be responsible for the death of an entire planet?_" Usagi stopped breathing, her tears fell faster.

"What?" She was shaking from the fear and shock, she had gone cold.

_"If something happens it'll be your fault, because you let everyone down!"_ Setsuna's voice was dark and cold; she kept blaming Usagi every word cut through her like a sharp blade.

"No! It's not my fault"

"_Everything and everyone you know will be gone and it'll be your fault!"_ An Image appeared before her and she witnessed the death of millions of people, with each word Setsuna said she saw something horrible. Usagi's hand pressed hard at her ears, she wanted to block out the older woman but had no success her words seeped through and she heard her as clear as day. "_You need to wake up!"_ she shouted.

"NO!" Usagi shouted, her hands pressing tighter to her ears. The images infiltrated her mind, the screams and cries of countless souls haunting her.

_"WAKE UP!"_

"NO!" she cried out, trembling and afraid. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!"

"USAGI!" Two strong hands gripped onto her shoulder and shook her until she gasped awake, her tears fell so quickly, she was covered in sweat, and her eyes adjust quickly to the dimly lit room. She was in her room, the silver and blue colors foggy but still visible, her eyes landed on Motoki's worried face. It was a dream. "Hey, Are you okay?" her breath came in short quick strokes; her heart was racing furiously in her chest.

"Motoki" she whispered, she gripped onto him and hugged him, silently sobbing into his chest. He stroked her hair gently holding her. This wasn't the first time in the last three weeks since she returned from the hospital that she awoke terrified. It was the first however that left her so completely destroyed.

When Usagi left the hospital she went home to the apartment she had abandoned two years ago when she decided to move in with Mamoru. It was an Apartment she inherited from her great uncle who was a multi-millionaire, along with his many millions and properties, and of course his company. But in the three weeks since she returned she seemed troubled. Every day since she returned she dedicated herself to finding something she called the silver crystal.

At first Motoki thought it was a gem or a jewel she wanted to buy, but then she told him it was something she lost. She had not found it. On top of that she continued to believe she was engaged to him and was given a key to her apartment so that he could come in whenever he wanted. Tonight they supposedly had a date, he was there to pick her up instead he found her screaming out terrified.

He felt her calm down a bit; he pulled away from her and looked into her broken blue eyes. If only he knew what was eating away at her soul, he would help her and take the pain for her instead. Seeing her like this was like watching his younger sister fall into the depth of a black hole. His hand reached out and wiped away the tears on her face.

He didn't say anything one because he didn't know what he could possibly say to make it better, and two because he felt that if he spoke it would make her uncomfortable, so instead he watched her. He watched as a small gleam of hope came back to her eyes, watched as she tried to hide the terror and anguish deep inside of her, he watched as she pulled away entirely and stood up from the bed and walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Her reflection in the mirror showed her just how haunted she was, for the past three weeks; no, since the moment she first opened her eyes, she knew she had forgotten something incredibly important. There were memories that didn't make sense, people that were faceless and nameless. A story to which the bits of pieces she knew of made no sense what so ever.

She sat on the edge of the tub. This dream was different from the others. Before she would simply dream of the crystal and somehow know that it was a very important and crucial item. This dream however was like realizing a fear she had deep within her. What if the things she had forgotten were as important as she thought they were? It would mean that small object was so very precious and she had lost it. What was she going to do if it did fall into the wrong hands? She needed answers to so many unanswered questions but she knew of no one who could provide those answers she so desperately needed.

_'If you ever need me call my name…..'_

Those words circled in her head. Had that woman also been part of the dream or a memory, she seemed so urgent and desperate for her to find the golden broach. She had been so kind but cold at the same time. What was her name again? She had said it what had it been.

"Usagi…are you alright?" Motoki's voice brought her back from the deep reassess on her mind, she stood up out of embarrassment; she must have been in there too long.

"Ye-Yeah!" her voice was hoarse and it took her a moment to speak normally. Walking to the door she opened it a bit and stuck her head out, she looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Motoki raised an eyebrow. Was she that shaken up that she had forgotten the date she herself set up?

"Our date….remember…." Usagi's confusion was only there for a brief moment before remorse followed. She had made reservation at a really nice restaurant, she had felt that Motoki and herself didn't spend enough time together as the couple that they were but now she was so caught in her own internal problems that she had completely forgotten.

"Oh Motoki…I'm so sorry I completely forgot about it."

"I figured…why don't you just get dressed and we'll go to the arcade. You can drink a chocolate malt, play some cool games…relax." His invitation sounded so much better than a stuffy and elegant restaurant where she had to pretend to be prim and proper.

"That sounds like heaven…Why don't you just meet me at the Arcade I kind of need some time to get ready and do some girl stuff…" Motoki smiled and nodded. She closed the door leaning against it's cool frame. Something about this situation felt so familiar…

**_'You are completely missing the point….'_**

**_'The point'_**

**_'The point………'_**

She exhaled sharply then walked back to the shower….what she needed was a very hot shower…..

-------

"No Luna, the numbers were wrong. Look the width and height estimate another five months, not years." Amy's voice sounded a little annoyed as the small black cat that sat next to her refused to accept this new information.

"But Amy, if this is true than you girls are far from being ready to fight against this new enemy. And with Usagi mentally gone we are in some serious trouble"

"We know Luna, but at the speed it's traveling it'll be here sooner than we anticipated." Amy tried to be comprehensive. They had lost their leader and princess. And now they had to confront some huge threat to all of mankind that was in search of the silver crystal.

"Great, as if we didn't have enough problems." Minako took a sip from her cola; she turned to Rei who was deep in thought. Mamoru and Makoto had yet to arrive at the arcade. The childish look on her face had Rei and Amy grinning, they knew mighty well that Minako's had more to do with their blonde leader than with anything else.

"Doubting your soon to be boyfriend, Minako?" Rei chirped, her voice was mischievous and completely playful and it caused her blonde friend to go into a coughing frenzy which only made the young miko laugh with great joy. Amy simply rolled her eyes and smiled, Rei didn't have Usagi to pick on so she started picking on Minako for the time being.

"No…" she cried out trying to hide the blush that crept onto her face.

"Jealous much" Rei continued. By now Amy and Luna stopped arguing just to watch a very flushed Minako deny her love for a certain arcade owner.

"I have nothing to be jealous of, it's not like we had something…"

"Oh please I saw you writing…Mrs. Motoki Furuhata, in a journal just a month ago." If Minako was red in the face, she got impossibly darker. She was glowing from embarrassment.

"No I wasn't! Rei shut up!"

"Just admit you love him and that you are jealous of her!"

"Jealous of who?" Motoki's voice had the three girls freezing and turning slowly to face the ever so charming Motoki who was arching an eyebrow very high. He looked at them expecting an answer. "Well…who are you Jealous of Minako?" Minako turned to Rei who was hiding a grin, Minako's eyes told Rei of how painful her soon to be death would be.

"Me…" Rei managed to say over the laughter that would soon erupt. "I got this incredibly sexy shirt she wanted."

"You're jealous of a shirt?"

"It's a very sexy shirt Motoki…Rei is not sexy enough to own it." Rei opened her mouth at Minako's words.

"Excuse me!"

"You have to admit Rei that you cannot pull off a shirt like that, it's just not you" Rei's eye twitched, if Minako thought she could speak ill of her she had another thing coming, and that thing was her fist in her pretty little nose.

"I'll show you what isn't me…" before Rei could do anything Motoki spoke, his expression troubled.

"Do you guys know what a Silver Crystal is?" The girls froze, each looking at each other silently wondering how he knew about the silver crystal. Amy spoke seeing as the other two were simply too shocked.

"Uh…Why do you ask Motoki?" The older boy took a seat next to Amy, his expression serious.

"Usagi's been having these nightmares since she got back from the hospital. She wakes up crying or screaming. When I ask her what's wrong she tells me she needs to find the silver crystal." The girls looked at each other…she knew unconsciously. "I don't know why that crystal frightens her so much. Whenever I try to get her to speak she changes the subject or doesn't answer. Maybe if I can find it she won't be so tense."

"But the Silver Crystal doesn't exist Motoki" Rei lied. "It's a myth. According to folk stories the Silver Crystal belonged to a great moon queen, she supposedly used the crystal in order to save the earth from destruction." Minako picked up where Rei left off.

"Yeah, the story says that Princess Serenity of the moon is now its guardian, and that with the crystal she keeps the balance of earth's peace in order."

"So it isn't real then"

"Not unless you believe that there is such thing as a princess from the moon." Minako said with a playful voice that caused the group to chuckle, even when the girls knew it was no laughing matter.

"Maybe there's some subconscious problem that's tormenting her." Amy suggested, Motoki nodded agreeing. "Speaking of Usagi, where is she?" Motoki exhaled sharply and rubbed his face in frustration.

"I went to pick her up at the apartment; I found her screaming, shouting that it wasn't her fault." The girls looked at his defeated expression "After she calmed down I suggested we come here, she just told me she'd meet me here."

"Was she asleep when you found her?" Amy asked, when Motoki nodded, the girls realized it must have been the dreams that Motoki had been talking about. "They're that bad?"

"This is the worst one yet. I'm afraid that whatever it is she is afraid of is eating her alive."

"Let me call Mamoru and Makoto, perhaps we can try to find out what's wrong with Usagi…" Rei reached into her pocket and found nothing. "Oh damn I left my phone in the car, I'll be right back." Minako stood from the booth in order to give Rei passage. Rei moved quickly turning the corner of the booth she bumped into someone else. Taking hold of the person so that neither she, nor the other person would get hurt.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" When Rei looked at the other person she froze, she was looking into the crystal eyes of her best friend and leader. Usagi, Neither Rei or any of the other girls had, had any real contact with Usagi. From time to time Usagi would wave a hi to them since she saw them every day at the arcade, but none of the girls dared to get near her mostly because they were afraid to cross an indifferent Usagi.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I've been knocked off balance though" She said with laughter in her voice, when she looked at Rei she arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry have we meet before?" Rei let go of Usagi and smiled nervously.

"Uh Maybe…I'm Rei Hino" She extended her hand to Usagi who took it warmly.

"Usagi Tsukino" but the moment that Usagi touched Rei she froze, her mind raced with so many memories that had not been there before…

_'MEATBALL HEAD!'_

_'Usagi I don't want to catch whatever you have, I'll be stupid for the rest of my life.'_

_'I love you girl, really I do but sometime I just want to smack you so hard you'll never forget it'_

_'You're my best friend, you saw me when no one else did. I know we fight like crazy but it's the only way I know how to show you that you are very important to me.'_

_'Usagi you are just jealous because I am clearly the best'_

_'Stop crying like a baby and suck it up! In any case you don't need him, you have us.'_

_'Be a woman Usagi, if you're sick don't complain just go home and rest, I don't need to hear that you're going to throw up, it's not the image I want in my mind.'_

Usagi felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, she stumbled back from the rush of memories that took the wind out of her. Rei startled by this reaction guided her to the booth. She was worried, when she walked into Usagi she had been pale but now she was as white as a ghost.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling a little sick, I think I'm going to throw up" Usagi said breathlessly.

"Why don't you sit down I'll get you something to drink" Rei said worriedly, but Usagi simply grinned.

"What happened Rei? I thought I needed to be a woman and suck it up." Her tone of voice so playful and sarcastic that it felt so much like old times that Rei failed to see the difference, instead she got annoyed and snapped at Usagi.

"Shut up stupid, that's because you're normally faking it but its more than obvious you aren't right now." At some point one of Rei's hands had been placed on her hip while the other hand wagged a very furious finger. "Besides you are such a ditz that you wouldn't know when you really are sick or when you think you are sick, you clearly need an expert mind like mind to put you in your place."

Usagi simply smiled, she wasn't going to make it obvious. She hadn't seen Rei for nearly a month…or so, not only that but she was more than sure that Rei knew she had forgotten her, all Usagi was waiting for was Rei's reaction when she realized that she did remember her.

"Besides what do you know about being sick the worst you've ever had is a simple cough that lasted like a week and you thought you were……Oh…" Rei stopped talking, her eyes opened wide as the realization of her words hit her, her hand rushed to her agape mouth. She felt tears form at her eyes, but Usagi continued to grin.

"I know you're going to say that I thought I was dying, News flash Rei I was dying. I was coughing so much I was suffocating and that is clearly a near death experience." Usagi crossed her arms, the cute expression of frustration on her face, it was a look befitting of only Usagi. All Rei could do was stare at Usagi, her heart was leaping with joy although she was sure just a few minutes ago Usagi hadn't the slightest clue as to who she was.

"You know who I am?" Rei's voice was a mixture of hope and desperation, some part of her believed Usagi still didn't remember her. Usagi stared into her friend tear filled eyes.

"I remember who you are, not entirely. All the memories are so confusing; there are parts that are in blank, but I know you are my best friend; I know you are like my sister." Usagi smiled then closed her eyes. Her head was pounding away furiously and her vision began to get fuzzy. "And now I have a killer headache." She whispered the last bit, her hand reached out and gripped onto Rei's arm.

"You alright?"

"Get me to Motoki please" the request was more of a plead than anything else so Rei did as Usagi told her. She helped the young blonde off the booth and walked her to the conjoined table where Motoki and the other two girls were at.

Usagi felt completely drained. As if she had just spent her entire day running without any rest what so ever. She moved slowly, her legs felt like they were strapped to concrete blocks, dragging her feet with each step, the weight of her body was placed entirely on Rei. Her mouth felt dry and her lips were chapped. Her vision was spinning and she felt light headed.

"Motoki help me" Rei said with urgency as she approached the table, when the laughing group looked up at Rei and saw a near unconscious Usagi in her arms they all leaped onto their feet. Motoki was at Rei side and immediately began to help the two girls reach the table, once Usagi was in a seat she laid her spinning head on a table.

"What happened to her?"Amy asked, she took out a small flash light and began to flash the light in Usagi's eyes. Being the soon to be doctor that she was she began a routine check up on Usagi.

"Before or after she had the flashback?"

"What flashback?" Minako asked, she took hold of Usagi's hand wanting to do something for her friend. Usagi mumbled something but no one could really understand what it was.

"Well when I went to go get my cell I bumped into her. She was fine, a little pale from exhaustion but she was fine." Rei began, Motoki and Minako's full attention on her while all of Amy's attention was on Usagi however some part of her listened to Rei.

"When I realized it was Usagi I freaked out, she asked if we had met." She inhaled. "I said maybe and introduced myself, she did the same. When she touched me she seemed to freeze for a moment then she went even paler, like she was breathless or something. One thing lead to another and she practically told me she remembered who I was"

"I'm figuring that the sudden rush of memories drained her body of all its energy." Amy said while checking Usagi's pulse. The half conscious blonde mumbled something but no one could really understand what.

Minako however worried she was about Usagi, she was entirely fascinated by the fact that Usagi was quite literally as white as paper. She poked Usagi's face with an eyebrow arched high in the air, a small chuckle escaped her.

"Oh My God. If I were to put her against the wall she would camouflage!" the excitement in her voice made Rei's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Really Minako your blonde is showing" the dark haired girl barked, making Usagi laugh out, although her eyes were closed and her head was down she was laughing.

"She's delusional" Amy said in a somewhat playful tone. It was at that moment that Makoto and Mamoru made their entrance and the sight was a particularly familiar one if they had just gotten back from a battle where Usagi had to use every ounce of energy in her mind, but since that wasn't the case the two were puzzled.

Makoto stepped closer, her hand reached out to Usagi's face. She yelped when Usagi took hold of her hand and pressed it to her nose; she smiled like a child and muttered the word cookies. Makoto started laughing; leave it up to Usagi to find the scent of cookies left on her.

"What happened?" The moment the words left Mamoru's lips Usagi's head shot up half alert half disoriented, her eyes searched the area and when they landed on the handsome navy eyed man she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No" she said in complete disapproval. She sounded like she was ridiculously intoxicated. "Absolutely not!" she said again, waving her free hand around wildly.

"No what Usagi?" Rei asked as she saw irritation fill her clouded eyes.

"I can take a freaky blue haired girl flashing light into my eyes." She began pointing at Amy who starred at her with annoyance. "I can take a blonde poking me and..will you let go of my hand" she began a silly hand fight with Minako who was amused. When she was finished she continued. "I can even take having a human cookie trying to check up on me…by the way Motoki I'm leaving you for….what is your name?"

"Makoto"

"For Makoto." She gulped down and tried to get her vision focused. "But under no circumstance am I ever going to tolerate that" her arm stretched out and she pointed at Rei when she meant to point at Mamoru, Usagi looked at Rei confused. The young miko sighed and pushed her hand to the side so that Usagi's finger landed on the right target. "Thanks"

"Any time."

"I am not in the mood to hear or see Mamoru Chiba." The girls were all grinning, the blonde didn't realize that aside from insulting Mamoru and not knowing who three of her best friends were, she was acting like her old self. "Why are you even here?"

"Oh, he's with me" Makoto said, Usagi looked at her as if she had grown three head.

"In that case I'm not getting married with you anymore…but I do want cookies…and a burger oh with fries and chocolate malt." She turned to Motoki who nodded with a sigh and stood up without a word making her smile. She then realized she was surrounded by strangers, turning to Minako she stared.

"Do I know you?" Minako laughed nervously at Usagi's question.

"Uh…my name's Minako Aino…I'm Rei's friend." Usagi turned to Rei shocked.

"You have more friends?"

"Do you want me to smack you?"

"It was a simple question….who are you?" Usagi asked turning to Amy who smiled sweetly.

"I'm Amy Mizuno."

"Mizuno?" that name sounded familiar. "As in doctor Mizuno?"

"No, That's my mom but I'm also studying to be a doctor." Usagi nodded in understanding and for some reason feeling completely safe in her hands.

"Hey you know I'm feeling dizzy and nauseas…wait a sec…Mamoru" the fact that she called his name startled not only him but the girls as well.

"Yeah."

"Come over here" Mamoru did as she asked "Stand right here next to me" she said pointing to the empty spot next to her.

"Why?"

"Because if I throw up I want it to land on you." She said with malice before turning back to Amy. "What's wrong with me?" Amy opened her mouth but closed it, she needed to find the right words to say.

"Energy loss" she stated simply, the understanding in Usagi came quickly, her head slowly going back to rest on the table but the nauseous feeling was too much, and she felt her stomach contents fly up. Her hand reached out and somehow found the strength to push Mamoru out of the way as she leaned over and let the vomit come flying out of her mouth.

The group groaned and virtually jumped meters into the air, Mamoru started at Usagi confused, he rubbed her back but she somehow managed to whack his hand away.

"I thought you wanted to throw up on me"

"I'm not that mean" Usagi snapped before more stomach contents came flying out of her mouth. She was losing consciousness quickly and when she began to fall forward Mamoru caught her. "Why are you touching me?" she growled

"Will you shut up! You're sick, you're passing out, I'm going to help you!" Mamoru barked as she tried to fight back but with no strength.

"Let me go! Let me…take me home" she sighed before falling completely unconscious in Mamoru's arms. Mamoru looked at her, she had some color back in her cheeks.

"Hey Motoki Clean up on Aisle three…and can we get that to go?" Motoki looked out of the small window there was a very sarcastic look on his face.

"Yeah sure…." He muttered before disappearing behind the small window. Mamoru grinning and scooped Usagi into his arms.

"Are you going to take her to her apartment?" Amy asked not daring to move afraid to get dirty.

"Yeah…"

"I'll come with you" Rei chirped as she took the bag of food from Motoki who went back to get a mop and some disinfecting equipment.

"Why?" Mamoru asked still not aware of the fact that Usagi knew who Rei was.

"She remembered who I am."

"Really?" Rei nodded, Mamoru looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms "Now I wonder how long it will take for her to remember the rest of us?"

**---------------------------- **

**Okay the Usagi remembering Rei is important and you will see why, from now on the memories won't come so quickly to Usagi, each girl is going to have to find a way to triger her memory but the reaction to the memories will be just as violent, this chapter is extra long so I hope you enjoy it!. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jme**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

**AN:** Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.

**Summary:** After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?

**Dedicated to:** _My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us._

-------------------

"She's been out of it for almost two days…" the hushed voice of someone Usagi didn't know but that sounded familiar, was the first thing she heard as she seemed to come out of the darkness of her own mind. She had yet to open her eyes because she was physically not ready to wake up but mentally she was coming out of whatever daze she was in.

"You are exaggerating Minako." She recognized Rei's annoyed voice when it spoke out. But who was Minako and why did it sound so familiar, was she a friend of Rei's? and if that was the case what was she doing in her house and worried about her too?

"No I counted. Look she passed out around seven on Tuesday night, seven O'clock passed on Wednesday and it's now Thursday almost four-thirty in the afternoon" The seriousness in Minako's voice gave Usagi a warm feeling…she remembered now, Minako was the blonde girl who was poking her, and holding her hand at the arcade.

"She's fine." Rei commented again clearly unfazed by Minako's great rant of time, in Usagi's mind she saw the dark haired girl ignoring Minako and focused on whatever book she brought along with her to pass the time.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital. AMY!" Usagi winced slightly when Minako called out to Amy, her body felt sensitive and Minako's yell had bothered her some. She heard the shuffle of feet, they were walking quickly.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" the voice was unknown to Usagi but she figured it was this Amy person that Minako called out to.

"She still hasn't woken up, let's take her to the hospital" Usagi heard a sigh and the shutting of a book, Rei's probably, she heard someone enter the room and someone move around in their chair.

"Minako my mother said to let her rest, that in the state Usagi was in when she had the flashbacks; it was normal." Oh that's right Amy was the one with the blue hair, she said she was Dr. Mizuno's daughter, she also said something about studying to become a doctor. If Usagi could laugh she probably would have laughed at her pathetic joke…there was literally a doctor in the house…

"Hey you guys the cookies are ready." The word cookies seemed to have some kind of effect on Usagi. Her eyes flew open, her vision was blurred and she felt light headed. "Do you want me to bring them in here?" had they not noticed that she was awake? Her unfocused eyes scanned her room until they landed on the small group near the door. Rei was sitting on a chair near the door with a book placed neatly on her lap; the person she assumed was Minako was sitting next to her biting her nails for some reason. Amy the doctor's daughter stood with her arms crossed between Minako and Rei and then there was the goddess of the cookie making whose name escaped her, standing perfectly next to the door with an apron on.

"I don't know if Usagi would like having food in her room." Amy said, she had this pensive look on her face and all Usagi could think was that the blue haired soon to be doctor was very wrong with that statement.

"Amy come on its Usagi, she's a walking stomach" Usagi smiled as Rei said this with a very serious face, good old Rei knew her so well. She watched Minako smirk at Rei's comment.

"She's right Amy, if we usually didn't restrict her she'd eat half the tri-state area." Usagi arched an eyebrow, what did that mean if _they_ didn't usually stop her? Was there something she was missing? Most probably, but all she could think of at the moment was cookies.

"What I don't understand is how, if she eats so freaking much; can she stay so skinny?" The cookie making goddess spoke; she had a rather curious look on her face as if she was really trying to figure out how she could be so skinny.

"Makoto it's her metabolism." Amy said simply. So her name was Makoto, now everyone's names were accounted for but there were still two unanswered questions. One: why were they here and Two: why were those cookies not here yet! Her vision was still blurred but she saw a tall figure walk in, from the looks of it a man.

"How is she?" the moment she recognized the voice she sat up gasping for air startling everyone in the room, her blue eyes landed on the man in the room, eyes opened in horror she began to cough due to her sudden intake of air. Amy was by her side gently rubbing her back trying to help her.

She was pale, the circle under her eyes were so dark that she looked scary, her hand reached out and grasped Amy's collar, she brought Amy's face down to her level, but her eyes remained fixed on the man in the room.

"Call every cleaning service in the area" Usagi's voice was hoarse and breathy, Amy looked a little shocked as well as confused.

"Why?"

"So I can disinfect my house of Mamoru's presence, who let him in!" Her voice was urgent; Amy smiled while the other girls chuckled at her comment. Mamoru however arched a brow and crossed his arms he had a not so pleased look on his face.

"You let him in Usagi" She turned to Rei so fast that Amy swore Usagi had gotten whiplash. Usagi's eyes held confusion and denial; she would never have allowed that man to enter her house, NEVER! "You told him to bring you home when you passed out at the arcade" well never is a lose word that could apply to some circumstances.

"I did?" She asked confused as she turned slowly back to Mamoru who still stood at the entrance of her room. "I did" this time she said it with amazement in her voice and a sort of disgusted shock in her eyes. The memory of the night at the arcade was slowly coming back to her; she also remembered ordering a burger, fries and, malt. "Where's my food?" Minako grinned nervously and Usagi caught it. "You ate my food!"

"I was hungry?"

"I don't even know you!" Usagi stated as a matter of fact-ly, but there was something about the way her eyes seemed to lose the light in them that crushed Usagi's heart and for some reason she quickly amended what she said. "That well…I don't know you that well…you can only eat my food if you ask me first…." She watched Minako give her a sad smile but that didn't seem to satisfy the pain in her heart, because the sadness in her eyes shattered Usagi.

There was a silence that followed Usagi's words, a cold sad silence that made Usagi uncomfortable, everyone there (including Mamoru) had such sadness in their eyes that she just wanted to make it go away (yes even Mamoru). She felt like there was something wrong, something missing. Although they made her feel warm and in some way happy, she felt like they weren't telling her something.

"So I heard something about cookies." She had a need to see them smile and in affect the moment the sentence left her, the room was filled with laughter. It filled her heart with joy to hear them all laugh, the light came back to their eyes and Usagi could do nothing more than smile.

"I'll go get the cookies." Makoto said with a smile on her face as she walked out of the room. Usagi followed her with her eyes until she was out of the room; the only problem was that Mamoru was still standing at her door and that frankly bothered her.

"Why are you still here?" Usagi asked with distaste in her voice, her eyebrows furrowed and her arms were crossed. She was clearly trying to look angry but she looked so cute to Mamoru that he couldn't help but smirk and when he saw the subtle sign of her catching her breath, his smirk grew even wider.

"I'm taking care of you." His voice was smooth. He watched as her body shivered in response, they were small shivers, unnoticeable unless by a trained eye, and Mamoru was an expert in Usagi's body. Every small change or reaction, he saw as if were broadcasted on television, magnified one hundred times.

"I don't need you to take care of me" She seemed to have forgotten that there were others in the room other than herself and Mamoru, her eyes were fierce but there was fear in them as well. Her eyes looked straight into his. There was something about Mamoru that scared her, the man was so attractive, so alluring. Whenever he looked at her, she secretly began to break out in a sweat; her heart would plunge into a never ending marathon. It bothered her that her body would react so violently to him when the man who should be making her light headed was Motoki and not Mamoru.

It made her angry with him, she always felt helpless when he came around, just the mention of his name made her uneasy for some reason. From the moment Dr. Mizuno had said his name she felt a sort of anger towards him and it had nothing to do with the fact that he picked on her and that they were always bickering, secretly she enjoyed fighting with him…something else made her mad every time she saw him.

"I'm not that heartless Usagi." The arrogant way he said that caused her eyes to twitch, she heard his voice in her head.

'_Knowing too much about where we were going just kind of killed the magic'_

Those words for some reason, without knowing what they meant or why they came from Mamoru; cut her up inside, stabbing her like a million knives attacking her at once. Her hands gripped her arms tighter; she held back tears that had begun to form.

"You don't have a heart Mamoru, don't come to me saying that you care about me when you clearly don't." the way she spoke reminded Mamoru of the night of the accident. "In any case stay, but this is the last time you will ever set foot in my apartment." Motoki appeared behind Mamoru then, the room had chilled some since Usagi had last spoken but the moment Usagi noticed Motoki the cold left and warmth replaced it.

The way she looked at Motoki had Mamoru clenching his jaw tightly. There was a sparkle in her eyes that used to be there when she used to look at him. When Motoki stepped into the room he went straight to her, he sat down on the bed and she gave him the warmest smile. She reached out and touched his face with such love that Mamoru had to look away, he couldn't stand watching her act that way with another man. Minako bit her lower lip and clenched her fist tightly on her lap, she looked at them, feeling her heartbreak but there was nothing she could say.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you" Usagi whispered, she spoke so softly that it had Mamoru's heart crying out in pain. Motoki smiled at her, she looked so fragile to him; he had freaked out a little when she didn't wake up.

"How do you feel?" he was worried about her, he was completely oblivious to the gentle words or loving stares she was giving him, he was more concerned with her health.

"Light headed, but I'm a lot better now that you're here." She leaned forward and embraced him; he hugged her back relieved that she was better, but by the look on her face both Mamoru and Minako knew very well that she was satisfied to just hold him.

"I'm going to help Makoto with the cookies" Minako said quickly as she stood, she was afraid because the glares that Mamoru was sending Motoki was enough to let her know that he was on the verge of committing murder. She placed a hand on his shoulder, when he looked at her; he saw her eyes telling him to calm down.

"I'll go with you" he said, following her as she walked out of the room. Amy and Rei said nothing unsure as to how to deal with two very jealous and hurt individuals. Motoki pulled away from Usagi's embrace, he began to study her face, looking to see if there was something wrong with her but he saw nothing to alarming other than the fact that she was still very pale.

"Why is she so white Amy?" he asked finally addressing the other two girls in the room, the concern in his eyes had Amy sighing. She looked at Motoki from her side of the bed next to Usagi, somehow the fact that Motoki had spoken to her reminded Usagi of the fact that there were indeed other people in the room.

"Dehydration. She hasn't had any fluids or nourishment in nearly two days."

"Hey um…Amy right?" When Usagi turned to Amy, all the blue haired girl could do was nod. "Why did the flashback make me so sick?"

"Well I was wondering that at first but then I realized your lack of sleep in the past three weeks had you energy starved, the shock of the flashback was the most your body could take."

"So what you are saying that from the previous insomnia I had been having due to a stress related cause or emotional or mental tension, as well as my lack of nutrients in the last three weeks added to the sudden shock of reliving memories while still healing from a traumatic brain injury; pushed my body to its final limit?" Usagi spoke with such a serious and stern look on her face that all Motoki, Rei and Amy could do was stare at her with their mouth hanging wide open from the pure shock of it all.

The manner in which Usagi spoke however triggered some kind of medical reference in Amy's mind which helped to further solve the mystery of Usagi's sudden illness, how could she have forgotten about mild TBI? Symptoms of mild TBI include headache, vomiting, nausea, lack of motor coordination, dizziness, difficulty balancing, lightheadedness, blurred vision or tired eyes, ringing in the ears, bad taste in the mouth, fatigue or lethargy, and changes in sleep patterns. Cognitive and emotional symptoms include behavioral or mood changes, confusion, and trouble with memory, concentration, attention, or thinking.

It actually explained all of the symptoms that Usagi presented, the mood swings, the lack of concentration and illness as well as the lack of sleep within the last few weeks, her mother had said something about Usagi having TBI but she had completely forgotten about it until now.

"Usagi…why are you speaking smart?" Usagi narrowed her eyes at Rei who was just stunned with Usagi's sudden burst of knowledge.

"Did it ever occur to you that I do actually listen when you or someone else speaks?"

"But where did you hear it said that way? The way that Amy spoke had no medical references." Usagi went to open her mouth and then shut it…that was a very good question. In her mind all Usagi remembered was sitting through a very long lecture by someone who was explaining the symptoms and causes of Insomnia as well as TBI. Puzzled, Usagi sighed had she heard it in class?

"I think I sat through a medical lecture at some point during the year, I remember the speaker being very explicit and thorough in her explanation." Usagi smiled for some reason unknown to her. "She was very passionate and confident when she spoke, it was actually quite mesmerizing." Rei arched a brow.

"Usagi you're studying Business and Finance, you couldn't have sat through a medical anything, especially not a lecture your head would hit the desk by the time the speaker opened his /her mouth." Rei stated in a matter of fact tone that had Usagi nodding in agreement, Usagi grinned then she had a playful look in her eyes.

"Maybe I skipped class and sat through a medical lecture just for the heck of it." She said while nudging Rei who laughed out.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't be caught dead in the medical department." Rei scoffed and Usagi laughed out, she didn't notice how Amy's eyes went large with understanding.

"You're right, I wouldn't be caught dead in the medical department, and maybe I dreamt it all." Amy stood while Usagi spoke and the gesture did not go unnoticed by the sick blonde, she looked up at Amy curious. "What's wrong?"

"I'm wondering why it's taking everyone so long to bring in a trey of cookies." Amy whispered, she didn't look down at Usagi who suddenly had a very angry expression on her face.

"Hey yeah! Where are my cookies!"

"I'm going to go see what's taking so long." Amy said, she sounded strained like she was crying or something. She walked out without another word. Usagi watched after her worried; something had clearly bothered the blue haired genius. Rei stood then too, also worried for Amy.

"I'll be right back." She said, an understanding traveled between the two girls; Rei was gone in a second leaving Motoki and Usagi alone. Motoki turned to Usagi the huge goofy grin on his face had Usagi smiling nervously.

"I have something for you." He said with an air of arrogance that reminded her of Mamoru for some reason, arching an amused eyebrow she grinned, he looked so very excited and that was just something unexpected.

"Oh? Really? What is it?" There was a certain flirtatious feel to Usagi's tone of voice that had Motoki smiling even more. He reached into the his jean pocket and took something out, he held it with his hands covered, hiding it from view.

"Now before you fall even more in love with this handsome Arcade owner." Motoki said in a smooth playful tone making Usagi roll her eyes at his stupidity. "I wasn't looking for this when I found it." When Motoki opening his hand and revealed the object that he held, Usagi gasped; the small heart shaped broach laid so innocently in his hand, she reached out, her fingers tracing it's smooth surface. It was different from the one in her dreams, the one she dreamed of was shaped like a circle and wasn't as sophisticated at the one that Motoki held but she knew that they were one in the same.

It was a completely golden heart with two small silver wings at its side but it was smaller like the size of a locket, she took it from Motoki's hand and felt a surge of energy fill up her body, warming her up; Relief coursed through her, as well as fear. Gently she opened it up, masked by a small star in the center, behind the folds of the broach shone a small silver crystal that she was positive only she could see.

"It's safe" she whispered, closing the broach she held it close to her heart, closing her eyes she smiled. "It's safe" she said with joy, tears streaming down her face.

Meanwhile outside in the living room the Sailor Senshi and the Earth King, were gathered in a silent commute, each person lost in their own thoughts. Makoto was wondering when Usagi was going to regain her memory, Minako was wondering why Motoki would act like a love struck idiot with Usagi but not with her, Mamoru was wondering how he was going to deal with Usagi acting like a love struck teenage girl whenever she saw Motoki, Rei was curious as to what was wrong with Amy, and Amy, she was too lost to have a specific thought.

"Amy…"Rei spoke softly but the silence in the room amplified her voice so that it sounded louder than it really was. The room's attention was on Rei, She sat on the couch across Amy, who was currently starring into space. It took a while for Amy to answer, she opened her mouth and then closed it, tears silently fell from her eyes.

"She really doesn't remember us." Amy whispered, her eyes darting down to her fumbling fingers, the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Amy we already knew this" Minako said as she took a seat next to Amy who seemed so broken, Amy laughed sadly, wiping away her tears she looked up, she sniffed as she tried to inhale.

"I know" she began; she looked up trying to hold the tears back. "But when she remembered Rei, I had hoped that the rest of the memories would just fall into place." Makoto watched silently from the kitchen window as her friend struggled to keep her composure. Amy licked her lips and gulped, the tears fell against her will. "But we don't exist to her" she said her voice cracking. "It was me Rei." She sobbed, Rei felt helpless and confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one that gave the medical lecture; it happened a year and a half ago." She managed to say between sobs, she sniffed and continued. "You guys remember that speech I had to give to the medical community, the one that had me all nervous." The girls nodded slowly remembering what Amy was saying; even Mamoru remembered that particular speech.

"Yeah, you asked us to meet up in Usagi and Mamoru's apartment so you can give a pre-speech, speech. You were really nervous." Minako said, her eyes never leaving Amy.

"And if I remember correctly Usagi made it very clear that the idea of sitting through a lecture bored her to death and if she was asleep at the end of your speech not to blame her because she warned you ahead of time." Rei said with a bit of nostalgia and annoyance in her voice.

"Usagi never heard your speech Amy." Mamoru said. "She fell asleep the moment your mouth opened; I know I watched her head hit the table the moment you began." Amy chuckled, she looked down.

"It's true she never heard it the night before" Amy said but she confessed something Usagi had made her promise to keep a secret. "She heard the lecture on the day I gave it." They looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Amy that's impossible, Usagi had a huge final that day, which determined her grade for the year." Rei stated as if it was the most obvious thing. "She would've had to miss the test in order to hear your speech and fail the course and if memory serves me right she passed that test with flying colors." Mamoru looked at Rei then at Minako who was like everyone else still shocked about the fact that she passed with flying colors.

"It was a day to remember" Mamoru muttered making Amy smile at his sarcastic tone.

"Maybe I should explain…" Amy said as she wiped another tear away…

**------------- Flash Back ----------- **

_I was very nervous that day, I remembered that I was breaking out in a cold sweat, I felt nauseous and light headed. I don't know why that speech had me all riled up inside; maybe it was the fact that it would determine my place in the medical community. There were doctors from all over the place; even famous American doctors were there. I was sure that I was going to mess up._

_Earlier that day I had bumped into Usagi, she took one look at me and knew that there was something wrong with me, she took hold of my arm and pulled me away from the mob of people in the medical department, she had come to wish me good luck and end up nursing me._

_She had asked me what was wrong, she had sounded so concerned that I just spilled my guts. I told her how worried I was, how felt like I was going to fail miserably and look like a complete fool in front of my teacher and peers. I told her I was ready to do it, that I should just not go in. she looked at me in such a gentle way that when she spoke I began to feel better._

"_Amy, you are the brightest, most capable person I have ever met and will ever meet. If anyone is worthy to show the world that they are ready to be the best doctor that anyone will ever see it's you. I know your scared but you have to stand up to your fears because facing what you think makes you weak will only serve to make you stronger. I have faith in you Amy, no one deserves to reach their dream and be the best more than you do."_

_After she said that she gave me a big hug and complained about how she was going to be late on the day of her exam, she ran off but not without first telling me to 'knock 'em dead' I took a big breath and walked into the class room. Someone patted my shoulder telling me that they expected big things for me and then walked away. Those words made the pressure even more real, when it came time for me to give the speech, I choked._

_My mind went completely blank and I couldn't form the right words to say. I was standing in a room full of expectant eyes, waiting for me to say something incredible and I felt incapable of sufficing their needs. I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless, like I was letting everyone down. I decided I couldn't do it, that I would just tell my professor I couldn't handle it. Just when I went to open my mouth to say I didn't have anything prepared the door to my classroom opened and Usagi came in, she had a really flushed look on her face like she had run from one end of the school to the other._

_She looked at me and smiled, lifted up both thumbs and mouthed 'You can do it' she found a seat near the back. Knowing that she was there, with me and for me gave me the confidence to give my speech. I felt so confident knowing that my friend was there to hold me up when I was falling down, giving me the courage to move forward, the way only Usagi can do. She stayed awake through the whole lecture; she even looked interested in what I was saying._

_I ended up giving the best speech I have ever given in my life._

_I later asked Usagi why she had been able to be there for the speech. I asked if her exam had been postponed, she smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder._

"_Sometimes Amy, there are things in life that are more important, things you have to take risks for."_

**--------- End of Flash Back ---------**

Amy sighed; her hands had tangled themselves together at some point during her story, her friends all sat silently watching too stunned to say anything. Amy smiled and continued.

"I didn't really understand what she meant, and she didn't really answer my question." Amy said while biting her lower lip. "In fact it wasn't until a week later when I bumped into her Professor that I found out that the exam had not been postponed as I had thought and that she had told her teacher that there was something very important she had to do, more important than sitting through her final exam, she said she would rather fail and re-take the course."

"Wait I don't understand." Rei said moving a little closer to the edge of her seat. "How did Usagi pass the test if she didn't take it?" All eyes were back on Amy who had a very mischievous grin on her face.

"Let's just that the next day after my presentation she groveled like she never groveled before. She somehow convinced her professor to let her take the exam, she never told me how she did it but she assured me it was nothing bad."

"It explains why she was so jumpy the night after she supposedly had her big test" Mamoru said standing up to stretch his muscles, he heard a crack somewhere and sighed contently. The girls however were now extremely curious as to how Usagi managed to get her teacher to let her take the test.

"How did Usagi do it?" Rei growled in frustration. "That girl isn't that witty; she stumbles over her own words and only thinks about food! What the heck did she do?"

"Maybe" Makoto began; she had a detective like look on her face. "She found a dirty little secret her Prof had and used it against him." Minako, Amy and Rei gave her a look that implied the slap on the back of the head.

"Blackmail?" Rei stated, she scoffed at that thought. "Yeah right."

"She's not smart enough to blackmail people, besides it completely contradicts her personality" Minako chirped, but the disturbed look on Mamoru's face had the girls wondering.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, when she wants to be evil she can be very scary and manipulative." Mamoru said with a shudder, thinking of the moments that Usagi used things to blackmail him.

"Maybe she slept with her teacher." As the words left Minako's mouth Rei's hand came crashing rather hard to the back of her head making her cry out in pain. "OW!"

"Are you stupid" Rei barked. Makoto snorted somewhere in the background while Amy shook her head in disapproval.

"Absolutely not" Mamoru said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Usagi isn't the type to sleep around with men." He said growing angrier by the second at just the thought. Minako was squirming in her seat by Rei's evil death glares that told her of a very painful death.

"It was just a suggestion" Minako whispered while nursing the back of her head, she was sure it would bruise and be very sore for a couple of days. "Don't have to be so freaking aggressive" she continued while rubbing her injury.

"It's not a suggestion you have to make at all!" Rei snapped a little angry with her friend who was cowering in her seat at the fierce energy coming from Rei and Mamoru who was brooding silently. To Mamoru the idea that Usagi made love with someone who wasn't him had him going on the edge, questioning if she had somehow seduced Motoki, she was very seductive when she wanted to be, had she already slept with Motoki.

"I'll kill her." He snarled receiving confused looks from the girls who had watched his anger elevate at a very fast rate that it was frightening. They knew that his current insecurities fueled whatever thoughts he was having.

"I didn't sleep with my teacher." Usagi's voice had everyone turning towards the bedroom in shock and panic. Shock that she was there; panic because they didn't know what she heard. Usagi walked with Motoki's help, she had some color in her cheeks but by the way she needed Motoki's help they knew she was far from being better.

"How long have you been there?" Amy asked, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Since the part where you said you bumped into me before your presentation." Amy closed her eyes, she should have been more careful, she should have known that Usagi could have walked into the conversation, but a part of her knew she did it on purpose. "Look…" Usagi began, she sounded breathless but she was serious.

"I don't know what my relationship is with any of you other than Rei and Motoki." She took a seat on a chair that was centered between the two couches. Motoki leaned against the arm rest of the sofa on the right, sitting next to Minako, he smiled at her and Minako smiled back. "But inside of me I feel that all of you are really important to me, even in some small way Mamoru." She said narrowing her eyes at Mamoru who simply smiled. "I don't know if I will ever regain my memories, I hope I do, there are so many things in my mind that don't make sense but until I do I want all of you to stay by me."

The girls looked at her in amazement and shock, Rei had to clench her jaw to hold back her tears, Minako and Amy had silent tears flowing down their faces. Mamoru had a very solemn look on his face and Makoto had the advantage of being in the kitchen, crying silently to her heart's content.

"Being with you guys in the last couple of hours has filled me up with more warmth than I have felt in the past three weeks. I don't want to remember whatever it is I'm supposed to remember and realize I pushed away people who were important to me." The girls saw before them their princess, that level headed person who was full of love and friendship.

"What I'm saying is that this is the beginning of our friendship, I want to establish a friendship with you guys…well except for Mamoru." Usagi said the last part like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it had the girls laughing with joy, Mamoru's eye however began to twitch in annoyance.

"Why am I the exception."

"Because you irritate me."

"Well too bad!" he snapped, but it was more playfulness than anger. He grinned and pointed at the girls. "I come with the package." He state slyly, the group snickered whilst Usagi sighed in disappointment, she rubbed her temple in annoyance.

"Great." She exhaled sharply. "I've just committed to a dysfunctional friendship" but the smile on her face told Mamoru that his response was exactly what he wanted to hear. Makoto appeared next to Usagi with a plate of cookies in her hands. "FINALLY!" she snatched the plate from Makoto and began to eat them at an incredible speed.

"So…what did you do to convince your teacher?" Makoto asked as she took a seat next to Rei, all eyes were on her, Usagi smirked.

"I told him that there were things in life we applied at work. That it was all about calculated decisions and analyzing situation to minimize the risk factor, but that there were some things in life and on the job that were worth the risk because they would lead to a better future, because without the risks we would never blossom the way we were meant to." She left the room with their mouths hanging open. "Oh yes that's right I am very witty." She said while eating her cookies contently.

The group laughed at her comment, they began a discussion on how Usagi only thought she was witty and Mamoru went as far as saying that it was a once in a lifetime experience for her which resulted in a cookie being thrown at him. Their fun stopped when a small beeping sound came from Amy's pocket. Mamoru, Rei, Makoto and Minako looked at each other.

"Well Usagi as much as we enjoy talking with you, something's come up and we need to leave." Minako said as she stood in a group with everyone else leaving Usagi crushed and confused.

"All of you?" She asked disappointed that they had to leave so abruptly.

"We have to be somewhere." Rei added, she looked at the others who had very serious looks in their eyes. "We'll be back later or we'll see you tomorrow."

"We have to go guys." Amy said with urgency, she turned to Usagi and smiled, leaning over she placed a kiss on her cheek and said good bye, the rest of the girls did the same before walking out the door, and Motoki had at some point offered to walk them out leaving her alone with Mamoru. He walked up to her, looking down at her with a grin on his face.

"Try not to miss me" he said slyly but Usagi stuck her tongue out at him.

"I won't" she said with mischief in her eyes, when he extended his hand she lifted an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Truce."

"Not on your life." He snickered at her words.

"Okay how about frienemies?" Usagi looked down, but she took his hand which brought an even bigger smile to her lips that took her breath away when she caught sight of it. "See ya."

"Take care." There was another meaning to her farewell, like she knew that he and the girls needed to be careful of something dangerous. Her heart beat fast like there was something important she should have been doing but wasn't able to do. Her hand raced to her neck where her golden broach hung innocently on a necklace, she gripped it tightly, she was so gone in her thoughts she didn't realize Motoki was back it wasn't until he touched her shoulder that she realized he had asked her a question.

"What?" he laughed at her confused reaction.

"Are you hunry?"

"Oh…yeah starved." He smiled and walked into the kitchen but Usagi's mind for some reason was with the group that had just left.

**------------------------- **

**Okay I'm clearly inspired two chapters in one week! I hope that you guys realize that it was because of Rei that the girls found the courage to be in Usagi's apartment, but Rei has another important role coming up soon, it will shock the heck out of all of you....or not.**

**Also Mamoru's little green monster is starting to show as well as Minako's**

**Review and tell me what you thought**

**JME**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

**AN:** Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.

**Summary:** After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?

**Dedicated to:** _My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us._

-------------------

Her clear eyes stared at all of them, suspicion alive within the depths of their oceanic orbs. She watched even the slightest of movements; she caught the change in their breathing patterns. Liars, they were all liars. She needed to be careful, for their words were deceitful, she must have been deceived countless times, with each passing second she felt her paranoia grow.

"Usagi." Rei said her name so casually, her eyes so neutral like everything was fine, like she would never find out the truth. They were very good liars she'd give them that, but their tyrannical rule was over. The ball was now in her court and it was time she unmasked them. It was still unbelievable how easily they could deceive others.

Ami, with her innocent face would make you swear that she never lied, that she was pure, but underneath that mask was a con artist. Minako so kind and sweet, the generosity and bubbly feeling would fool anyone but she was just a deceitful. Makoto always seemed to be in some kind of happy mood that made you trust her, without knowing the truth. Rei, well Rei was kind of frightening so you figure she's too serious to lie. Motoki was an air head so that came as a surprise to her. The only one who didn't surprise her was Mamoru, and that was because Usagi believed that every word that came out of his mouth was never true.

"I'm sorry." She said seriously, all eyes were on her, they would soon see that she saw through their deceit. "But this is bullshit." Her eyes were stern, she saw Ami freeze, her eyes wide in shock.

"What?" Usagi watched a small quiver erupt through Ami's body; Usagi cocked an eyebrow in triumph.

"I don't believe you Ami" she loved the absolutely shocked look on everyone's face, she felt so proud of herself.

"Are you calling me a liar Usagi?" Ami's voice trembled, she could hear the disbelief in her voice, and she also heard the desperation.

"You are a liar; I don't believe you one damn bit." She spat, her eyes narrowed daring Ami to say otherwise. Rei reached over and placed a tentative hand on her arm, her eyes looked at her worried. She knew she was staking everything, but she knew she had caught Ami in a lie.

"How can you be so sure Usagi?" Ami asked, she was anxious; HA! She had made the blue haired woman anxious, this was good; she could already smell the fear emitting from the small woman, sweet, sweet victory. Usagi only smirked at her, she had the eyes of a lion that had just cornered its terrified prey, slowly, she would move slowly, taunting her.

"Ami." Her words were like a leather leash, striking her on the face, whipping her mercilessly. Usagi's smirk only served to darken the mood. "You looked down and to the left. A Sure sign of a liar." Ami opened her mouth to protest but even she knew that was true.

"So I say again." Usagi leaned back into her chair, that triumphant grin plastered on her face. "Bullshit" the words flowed out so gracefully that it was scary. "Pick up the cards Ami." She said. Ami lowered her head and sighed, she really had no other choice but to admit defeat, so hesitantly she picked up the pile of cards in the center of the table.

"I can't believe you called that" Makoto said as she took a sip of her cola. They were currently sitting in Makoto's living room, it had been about three days since Usagi decided to make them her friends again and it was like nothing had changed, but Usagi always found a way to bring them crashing back to reality by unconsciously reminding them how different things really were.

"My cookie queen." Usagi said referring to Makoto's new occasional nickname. "I am not as dumb as I seem." She took hold of her cup and sipped contently.

"No Usagi you are as dumb as you seem." Mamoru's voice had her narrowing her eyes, she watched him look through his cards, she eyed him carefully, granted that the others were much easier to read but Mamoru was an expert liar so it was difficult to determine when he was bluffing. He placed two cards down, a small sly smile on his lips.

"Bullshit." The room went quite. It was one thing to call bullshit on Ami who was a pure soul, that girl no matter how Usagi looked at it could not lie, it doesn't matter that she thought so earlier; to be honest she just knew Ami couldn't really lie. But to call out the King of Bullshit on a game of bullshit was just suicidal. Mamoru starred at her, he chuckled gently and cocked an eyebrow; he had the most amused grin on his face.

"You're calling me out?" he asked licking his lips, he leaned towards her. "_You_ are calling _me_ out?"

"Did I stutter?" he laughed a little in disbelieve, he tapped his chin. Those dark orbs watching her, challenging her.

"Be sure of your actions Usagi." He warned. "I am the King of Bullshit."

"Of that I can be very sure of. It's a very befitting name." she mocked causing his eye to twitch. "And it's for that very reason that I say Bullshit." The silence was deafening, no one moved or spoke, they watched as Mamoru silently battled Usagi with his eyes, starring her down, willing her to retract but she stood firm to her accusations. When Mamoru reached over and picked up the cards, chaos erupted among them, a combination of whistling and laughter.

"No way!" Motoki laughed, he pulled Usagi to his arms, hugging her tightly. "You go girl." He said while laughing missing the glare sent in his direction by his best friend. Mamoru licked his teeth in disdain sulking back into his chair, a little annoyed at Motoki's actions. Usagi turned and smiled at Motoki, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek completely startling Motoki and sending Mamoru on a murderous rampage.

"You!" he began but held his tongue, exhaling sharply he began again. "You …got lucky." Usagi's reaction to his words startled him, she jumped out of Motoki's embrace, much to Motoki's relief since he was still getting over the shock of the small peck, and he faced Minako with an apologetic smile. Usagi's eyes flared; there was something about the way Mamoru had said that sentence that made Usagi feel like she had been threatened.

It was like he had just told her. 'You're lucky I haven't killed you.' She didn't like the dark look in Mamoru's eyes and strongly took offense to it, she didn't care for the reason behind it but he had threatened her, whether it was directly or indirectly she didn't like it.

"I didn't get lucky" she shot back, his eyes narrowed towards her, no one but the two of them seemed to understand the war that had just began, where everyone else saw a silly fight over a card game, they saw it as a personal challenge to one another. "I have skill." She said, leaning back although not returning to Motoki's arms.

She was enraged and he was furious. She was fueled by his silent threat and he was fueled by jealousy. Mamoru never thought he'd be jealous of his best friend or even worse see the woman he loved cuddling with said best friend in adoration to him, it wasn't freaking normal, it was disgusting and downright wrong and he, well damn it, he didn't like it one bit.

"Usagi please, the only skill you have is falling over yourself like a child." The way he spoke was venomous, his tongue was sharp and quick; anger seeped out of him like fumes. He was trying to calm down but he found himself only getting more furious by the second. He found himself alarmingly more upset when her finger dug into his chest, her eyes accusing him, hating him. He hate that, hated that he was the object of her anger and annoyance, he hated that he was back in square one; back to being the idiot that meant nothing more than an afternoon bicker.

"Yeah you're right, but at least it's better than your skill." Her voice was deadly steady but Mamoru grinned.

"And what is that being great at everything?"

"Pushing the people who love you away with your stupid barrier." She snapped, something in her eyes told Mamoru this wasn't the new Usagi speaking, this was the Usagi that blew up at him in his apartment the night of the accident, this angry woman before him was throwing her previous words back, when the fight had changed from Mamoru's jealousy to a lost lovers' quarrel, he didn't know.

"What the heck are you talking about" he growled, something in him spiked "You don't know me that well." Her eyes seemed to darken at his words. They seemed to have forgotten that they weren't alone and that they had a very interested audience. But something in Usagi was dying to scream and shout at Mamoru. She didn't know why she was so angry with him, she just was.

"I don't know" she snapped, her eyes resembled the cold eyes from the night of the accident. "But I do know this. You are the type of man who just conforms; you build walls and barriers and never let anyone in." Her voice was sharp and cold; they reminded Mamoru of the words she had told him that fateful night in his apartment.

'_You built a wall so tall that every relationship before me lasted no more than a month'_

"You think you are so suave but you are just a lost little boy who cowers in fear of being alone." She stood from her seat; she had so much restless energy inside her that she needed to stand. "You are miserable all the time because you can't find happiness and any shot at happiness you ever have you turn away from it or turn it into a miserable situation."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Although he knew very well she knew all too perfectly what she was talking about.

"You're right, I don't know what I'm talking about." She had this somewhat pleased look on her face. "I don't know you nor do I wish to know who you really are." It hurt him to hear her say that. "But I can just tell what kind of person you are." She leaned in to him, her face inches away but she was scorching him with her wild fire. "The next time you threaten me I'm going to make you wish you were never alive." Her words were cold, she walked passed him without another word and walked out of Makoto's apartment, she didn't even usher a word good bye or call Motoki to leave with her, and she just left, leaving behind a train wreck no one could look away from.

No one knew what to say partly because everyone was too stunned to really react. How had a card game turned into something so explosive? Mamoru slammed his fist onto the table enraged, his actions scared the group causing them to jump in surprise.

"What Just happened?" Makoto asked cautiously.

"You threatened her? When?" Minako asked immediately after Makoto, more curious as to when her friend was threatened that she didn't hear it.

"I didn't threaten her…per say." Mamoru began, he rubbed his temple. "At least not out loud." He took a seat, his head was thumping away furiously; he felt a migraine come on.

"Explain" Rei demanded too confused to understand anything.

"I may have thought 'you got lucky you don't remember a damn thing because otherwise you'd be dead by now.'"

"You mean when you told her 'you got lucky'?" Motoki asked a little perplexed at that.

"Yeah" Mamoru muttered while massaging his aching head, oh he was going to need some serious therapy when the whole ordeal was over.

"But how the heck would Usagi have known what you thought?" Makoto asked, she didn't understand how Usagi would know what lurked within the inner mechanisms of Mamoru's mind. Mamoru was a hard man to read, his mask obscured his true feelings making him an impenetrable wall of secrets. He was the biggest mystery among the group of friends, the only one among them who really knew who Mamoru was, was Usagi and even then there were things Usagi didn't know about him; so it made them wonder how Usagi could possibly know what occurred in Mamoru's mind.

"She knows me better than I ever thought she did." Mamoru confessed. "She's always known what's on my mind; I asked her once if she was a mind reader." He said nostalgia in his voice, his eyes casted out to a distant past.

**-------------------Flash Back------------------------ **

_Usagi arched an eyebrow; the most mischievous grin graced her lips. She placed the shirt she was folding down, stood up from her spot on Mamoru's sofa and walked over to him. He sat rather stressed on a crimson black armchair, his faced cradled in his hands, his dark eyebrows furrowed. She could tell from the pout in his lips that he hadn't heard a thing she said just a moment earlier. She knew because his beautiful midnight eyes were lost in whatever turmoil he seemed to be trapped in. _

_She took his face into her hands, completely startling him, his eyes were clouded with worry but just by looking into her eyes he felt a bit of the tension fade away. He watched as she gently straddled him, each slender leg taunting him. He placed his long fingers on her thighs; he looked up into her eyes that held so much love. _

_She stroked his face gently, her fingers easing away the stress that had accumulated in him; all he could do was smile, loving the feel of her petite hands silently loving him. She leaned forward resting her forehead to his and nothing more, relaxing him with the warmth she emitted. His hands gently caressed her sides. The actions were pure; Usagi had a way of making something that would seem so sexual, comforting and innocent. When she spoke it was soft and whispered, but it was loud enough that he heard._

"_Stop worrying" her words lulled him. He watched her face, her beautiful celestial eyes were closed, and her mouth was lightly parted. He had never seen something so absolutely beautiful in his life; she was like an angel that had stepped out of her shield to love him. She looked so absolutely angelic and it made his heart swell up._

"_I'll do fine tomorrow." She still spoke softly, her eyes remained closed and he continued to study her. "I don't care if I have to come back from the dead you'll find me next to you in a heartbeat" she continued, her eyes opened and looked straight into his, she took his breath away. "You can't get rid of me" He smiled at her words; she always knew what to say to him._

"_How is it you always know what's on my mind?" he whispered back, he watched a very sweet smile appear on her lips she pulled away and sat up straight, she looked so damn sexy._

"_Mamo, I am your soul mate." She said with such pride. "I know every inch of your body." She grinned as she said this, leaning forward to trail soft kisses all over his face, first on his eyes. "I can see the changes in your body when something is bothering you." She kissed his nose. "When it's school you get this grumpy look on your face." Her voice turned playful, kissing his cheeks. "When it's senshi stuff, you get all stiff." She continued to mock, kissing the other cheek. "And when you're worried about me." She whispered pulling away and looking into his eyes. "You get so lost in thought you don't even hear me speak." He watched as she slowly leaned in, her lips pressing ever so gently against his._

_Her lips were like cotton, soft. The kiss was slow and gentle; she made sure to demonstrate just how much she loved him with each nibble and tug of his lips. He found he loved it when she teased his lips while fighting for sweet gentle dominance, he pulled her closer having the need to feel her so within him that he would never in his life get rid of her. Her hands ran through his hair, the kissed picked up pace but it remained gentle. When they pulled away, the small lips that had been pink were now big and red, swollen from their kissing._

"_I love you." He breathed as he starred at her and she simply winked._

"_I Know you do, now help me with the laundry." She jumped off him. Mamoru groaned half turned on half annoyed. He watched her return to her place on the sofa, she seemed to fit so perfectly into his world; she was everything he wasn't, where he was depression, darkness, and pessimistic. She was light, warmth, love, and hope. She filled in the missing pieces and brought him out of his disappear, letting him breathe. Sighing he stood up, walking over to the Sofa and taking a seat next to her, leaning over he placed a small kiss on her cheek before helping her finish folding the clothes._

**-------------- End of Flash Back------------**

"Well what did she say?" Rei asked bringing Mamoru back from his internal memory, he exhaled and turned to his friends, he couldn't exactly tell the story the way it was because it was a memory he love and it was a bit intimate.

"She said that she was my soul mate, that she could always feel the change in me when something was on my mind."

"It explains why even subconsciously she knows how to tell what's going through your mind." Ami spoke gently; she was still getting over the shock that Usagi knew she was bluffing in a game of cards. Normally no one would call her out, they all thought she was incapable of lying and truth be told she was uncomfortable with lying. No one said much for a while, each person lost in their own private thoughts; it wasn't until Mamoru stood up with a heavy sigh that anyone remembered that they weren't alone.

"I'm going to go find her and apologize." He left with a swift silence that left everyone else wondering what was going to happen next.

---

She was furious, no scratch that she was enraged. She didn't exactly know what it was about that idiot that angered her so much or how she knew that he had actually threatened her, not that she had any doubts about that, but all she knew was that he caused such weird emotions in her that it just plainly pissed her off. She wasn't supposed to feel attraction to another man while engaged to Motoki. She wasn't supposed to have the urge to hold him so tight she'd never let him go; he wasn't supposed to make her heart skip a beat whenever he smiled at her. And damn him for making her wish she could run her fingers through his hair while kissing him desperately.

She didn't like the fact that whenever Motoki touched her she felt nothing, she didn't like the fact that even though she knew she loved Motoki the passion and attraction she wanted wasn't there, it wasn't fair that she wanted to make Mamoru jealous and used Motoki to excite that envy. She wasn't going to pretend that the initial passion had never been there, when she had woken up almost a month ago she had felt that attraction for Motoki, but it had suddenly disappeared each day that she spent fighting with Mamoru, each time they met the attraction for Motoki lessen and the need for Mamoru grew.

She was mad at him because he turned her feelings of love to doubt, she hated that whenever she saw Motoki she saw a brother and not a lover. Was it because Mamoru seemed so dangerous? But Usagi knew that heartbreak would come from anything that came from Mamoru, it was why she utterly refused to acknowledge the feelings he caused in her, she would much rather hate him than feel anything else.

She took a seat on a bench in a park she had walked into at some point in her silent thinking, her arms crossed over her chest as she starred out into the lake. The sun was setting, painting the sky with red and orange, splashing pink somewhere between the lines, reflecting its splendor onto the shimmering lake creating an almost unearthly feeling, almost like you were caught between reality and fiction, allowing you to dream of never ending love.

"You seemed very lost princess." Usagi jumped at the sound of the voice, her head turned quickly to find an older woman sitting next to her. Her dark green hair pull back in an elegant fold, her eyes were such a dark shade of blue they almost seemed purple, violet maybe. She was very beautiful, almost angel like, she had perfect posture, her eyes however serious smiled down at her. She wore a beautiful white blouse and skinny white jeans that contrasted with her black heels.

"You?" Usagi asked confused. "I'm hallucinating" she whispered melodramatically, her eyes growing huge at the thought but the older woman's gentle laugh had Usagi swearing it wasn't a dream.

"I assure you, I am quite real." She spoke with such grace that it kind of intimidated Usagi. This woman looked so very wise and beautiful, like she could solve any conundrum without a problem. "You called for me" she spoke again startling Usagi.

"I did?" Usagi arched an eyebrow; she wasn't even sure how she summoned someone, was that even humanly possible. "I knew I was dreaming." She concluded, her confused thoughts refusing to reach another alternative.

"This isn't a dream." The woman stated simply, her voice was brisk and playful all at once.

"I've got to be dreaming." Usagi protested. "I've only ever seen you in my dreams and you always tend to freak me out with all your accusing and frightening images."

"Images you've seen before…I do wonder why it is they scare you so much now." Her voice remained soft, each word she spoke capturing Usagi and confusing her all at the same time. Usagi lifted a hand, she reached out and grasped the woman's arms, almost instantly she withdrew her hand, her eyes grew wider, the more she tried to convince herself she was dreaming the more she realized how awake she was.

"This can't be real" she whispered, her eyes looking over the older woman, over and over again, trying to find the part of her that would prove she wasn't real but Usagi found nothing fantasy like on her. "Why are you in normal clothes?"

"Excuse me?" it was the one question that had actually caught the older woman off guard and then sent her into a fit of laughter that made Usagi smile. The older woman held her stomach as the laughter died out, small tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't laugh at me." Usagi muttered. "It's just that every time I see you, you're wearing a fuku." Usagi looked at her a moment, she looked so different from the aggressive woman in her dreams, the woman who was always accusing her of the destruction of the earth.

"That's because I generally appear before you in my uniform, but today you called me and I didn't have time to change." She was joking; Usagi couldn't believe that this very serious looking woman was joking with her and in such a stern tone too.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"I don't know, you tell me, you were the one who called for me."

"Right" Usagi whispered, she was still trying to get used to the idea that she had somehow called out to this woman whose name escaped her. Wait she didn't know her name or did she? Usagi remembered her telling her but she couldn't quite grasp it…Trista? No, Setauno? No oh wait…"Setsuna."

"Yes?" Setsuna turned to her, but Usagi just smiled.

"I'm just remembering your name is all..." a small silence came between them, but it was a warm comfortable silence that lulled Usagi into a sense of security, when she spoke it was as if she was in some kind of dream state. "Perhaps…I want advice…" Setsuna arched an eyebrow though she was looking out to the scenery instead of her princess.

"On what?" she asked gently, she could feel that Serenity was gone into the depths of her mind.

"A man."

"The Prince?" Setsuna asked curiously although as to who Serenity believed to be the prince she was yet to know.

"He's hardly a Prince." She huffed. "He's more like a villain."

"Oh…" Setsuna had the most amused look on her face, as if Usagi had just told a joke or said something amazing. "You don't say."

"He's…annoying and he makes me so mad… he's arrogant and a big bully and I…I'm strangely attracted to him…" When Usagi spoke she sounded like she was struggling to find the right words, especially towards the end.

"So you like this man." Setsuna stated, but she saw the troubled expression on Usagi's face.

"Yes...No...I…I don't know. I just know that I want to hate him, something inside of me is so angry at him for some reason but there's another part of me, a part that's stronger that won't let me hate him, that makes me wish I could hold him and have him near." She had tears in her eyes, angry tears. "Damn it I have a fiancée!" she growled out through her tears. "I love Motoki! I do, but damn that man he…he…just-he confuses me so much! Whenever he's around I have these feelings and I don't…I don't know wha-what they mean or w-why I have them." Usagi had at some point clenched her fist shut in order to control her own raging emotions that were reaching a whole new level of high.

"How much do you love Motoki?" Setsuna's question had Usagi snapping her head in her direction in a quick swift movement, the shock in her eyes was evident.

"A Lot." She responded sincerely, Setsuna nodded.

"As a man, not a friend." She saw it then, the hesitation and pause in Usagi like she didn't know what to answer.

"As…a man…" Usagi couldn't find the right words. "No not as a man…as a really close friend…or brother." She admitted, biting her lower lips a small habit Setsuna knew Usagi had always had that made her look impossibly cute.

"Usagi have you ever thought that maybe Motoki isn't the man for you?"

"But…I remember we're getting married." Her voice sounded a little absent like she was trying to recall the first memory she had after waking up, uncertain of her own words.

"Are you sure?"

"Well not anymore…" She sounded a little mad, like she was blaming Setsuna for her lack of confidence. However Setsuna simply chuckle.

"Perhaps you should think on it a while." She watched Usagi a while, watched her finger fumble together and her teeth nibble on her lower lip. She watched her eyes look down and to the side as she thought and when she spoke she seemed troubled.

"I don't know"

"In that case I've helped you solve two problems and given you a new one."

"You haven't helped me solve anything" She sounded exasperated, as if her problems had really just doubled and she was shouting at a person who thought themselves wise; Setsuna cleared her throat extending her index finger.

"**First Problem Solved**: This man who angers you so much is really the person you like." Setsuna declared.

"I don't remember say-" But Setsuna cut her off, extending her second figure as a symbol.

"**Second Problem Solved**: You don't love Motoki as more than just a friend" Usagi's left eye twitched dangerously in irritation.

"That sounds more like a problem…" She muttered.

"Which brings me to; **New Problem**: Is Motoki really the man for Usagi." Setsuna had such a triumphant look on her face but it only lasted a moment. When Usagi spoke Setsuna quickly dropped her head in shame.

"So really you just made my original problem worse…" Her tone was dry and sarcastic. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were closed. Setsuna showed off a goofy grin.

"Well…" she began standing up. "I gotta go."

"What!" Usagi nearly fell over; she had to use her hand for support. Her bright eyes stared at Setsuna as if she were crazy. "But you haven't helped me at all!" she protested, her big pleading eyes making the older woman smile.

"Usagi…your brain has reached its limit." Setsuna's voice was stern and playful, she extended her hand to show authority when she spoke, wagging her finger dangerously at Usagi.

"Not true!" but Usagi's stomach contradicted her, growling impossibly loud shutting her up. Usagi bit her thumb. "Okay maybe it's true." Setsuna laughed at how cute Usagi looked with her feign anger.

"When was the last time you ate?" She watched Usagi silently count her fingers.

"About three hours ago?"

"Then you can go with Mamoru, he's right over there." Setsuna watched Usagi's eyes go wide as she quickly turned her head in the direction Mamoru was walking from. He seemed a little lost in his own thoughts, sadden as well as if there was something painfully wrong with him.

"I can't go wi-" Usagi stopped talking, When Usagi turned back to the spot to where Setsuna had been she had found the woman to be nowhere in sight, like she had vanished. Baffled she asked herself. "How does she do that?" She thought a moment longer still baffled. "And how does she know Mamoru?"

"Usagi?" She felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of Mamoru's voice, she had intended in that quick second, to put up a white flag and make peace, but it seemed she unconsciously had other plans. She turned to him quickly her eyes narrowed like darts shooting him the dirtiest look possible. She watched him take a step back before taking two forward, cautiously. "Hey." He began carefully.

"Look if you're here for anot-"

"I'm sorry" he cut her off leaving her momentarily speechless, she starred at him. She had not just heard what she thought she heard him say…did she?

"I'm hallucinating again…" she whispered a look of shocked horror on her face. Mamoru smiled, a sad, melancholy smile that had Usagi almost reaching out to him, but she just stared at him. "You really just said that?"

"Yes" he whispered taking a seat next to her; all she could do was watch him, she watched him sigh; the sad expression getting sadder, his hands rubbed his face. "You were right."

"I know I was right…" she stared at him then leaned in a little curious "Which time?" the investigative expression on her face had him chuckling softly.

"I do build walls." He heard her scoff and lean back into her side of the bench.

"Well no duh!" she said crossing her arms "You walk around all stiff and straight like someone shoved a brick up your-"

"Usagi…" his eyes held a bit of a wavering warning.

"I was going to say back." She sounded like a child, a defensive cute child. "Why?" this time though her voice was genuinely curious, she didn't look at him though, refusing to let him see just how sympathetic she felt.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt." He said, he watched her stiffen, he could see the old Usagi taking hold of her again.

"And yet you aren't afraid to hurt others." She shot back darkly. "You build your walls and let no one in, but others are supposed to let you in?" He put his hands up in defense, definitely the other Usagi.

"Let me finish, then you can lash out all you want."

"But I enjoy lashing out at you in between sentences." She joked making him smirk. "It's fun to watch to get all retarded and frustrated because you can't take control of the situation."

"And because you never let me finish a sentence." He added with a bit of annoyance at the thought.

"It's all part of my diabolical plan."

"Usagi I'm trying to make peace with you" he whined but she stuck her nose up in the air.

"But I want war."

"Could you at least get to know your enemies so to better strike at their weaknesses?" She stood silent, watching him from the corner of her eyes, her eyebrows high in the air.

"Proceed" she whispered slowly.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was ten." He began, looking out to the lake trying to hide his pain. But Usagi saw it and she was moved by it, her barrier slowly falling. "We were on our way home from a party, it was raining and my dad lost control of the car." She watched him fist clench tightly at the memory. "We flew off a cliff. They both died on impact only I survived." His voice was a whispered lash of agonizing pain. Usagi said nothing, preferring instead to watch him, silently comforting him with her presence.

"Since that time, I was afraid to let anyone back into my heart. Afraid I would someday lose them in some way. By doing this however, I lost the most important person to me." He smiled an almost self loathing smile.

"What do you mean? Who did you lose?"

"The only woman I have ever loved. She was heaven sent, gentle, energetic, beautiful, a dreamer and a very caring person." The way he spoke about this woman had Usagi strangely uncomfortable; she didn't like this woman one tiny bit. "I wanted to spend eternity next to her."

"What happened?" she didn't feel like hearing Mamoru praise another woman, not that she was jealous or anything…it just…well it sounded unnatural.

"I Pushed her away." He exhaled. "That woman loved me with her life and soul. Her life circled around me and only me but I was too scared to love her the way she loved me, with such aggression and passion; Afraid that if I loved her the same way she would somehow leave." He rubbed his face. "I pushed her past and over her limit until she just couldn't take it anymore, taking the love she had for me for granted. She walked out of my life and left me standing at the entrance of a black hole that's swallowing me slowly into oblivion."

"She just left?" Usagi was somewhere between sorrow and anger. "Well that was rude of her." She grumbled, the idea of a person disappearing without a word was just not as appealing as it may have seemed. Mamoru chuckled causing her to narrow her eyes at him.

"No she didn't just leave at least not before putting me in my place."She watched him sit back, he finally turned to look at her, a very mischievous look on his face "Don't get me wrong Usagi, this girl was the kind that would never hurt a fly but when she was pissed off she burned like fire"

"So basically you're saying she's the only person that can handle you?" Her voice was a little dark and annoyed.

"Yup, she's the only one that can whip me into shape and keep me leashed."

"I bet I can do a better job" she muttered to herself silently.

"What?"

"Nothing." She chirped with an innocent look in her eyes. Stretching she sighed "well I guess I'll forgive you…but I want food as a peace offering." Mamoru laughed out, a merrily round laughter that had Usagi secretly smirking.

"Done deal."

-----------------------------------

**Okay so this Chapter was a little fluffy in the sense of Mamoru and Usagi. As you guys can tell Usagi's already conflicted with her emotions. It got a little hard to write this chapter seeing as I wanted to keep Usagi in character while giving her that real mean edge without taking out the essence that is Usagi.**

**I Also wrote this chapter while listening to Mind Garden by Tetra Fang an awesome Japanese Rock band created to Promote Kamen Rider Kiva (In case some of you didn't know) with lead singer the sexy Seto Koji!!! I kinda of recommend you guys listen to the song while reading this _**

**But anyways I hope you like this chapter, review please!!!**

**JME**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

**AN:** Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.

**Summary:** After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?

**Dedicated to:** _My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us._

-------------------

"Wake up!" Rei's voice had Usagi cringing in pain at its incredibly high pitch. Rei had somehow found her way into Usagi's apartment although Usagi suspected the key Motoki had, was the culprit. "USAGI!!" she called again, this time however something heavy landed near the vicinity of her head making Usagi jump up, turning to her pillow she looked into the menacing front cover of her Business and Finance text book. She turned back to Rei horrified.

"You…My own friend…" her hand comically positioned itself over her heart. "I can't believe you want me to study! How could you!" the dramatic voice she spoke in had Rei twitching in annoyance. Rei had spent the better half of the morning trying to wake Usagi up and it had been an almost impossible mission.

"Will you get off your butt already?" Rei barked, her arms crossed over her chest to show her impatiens. Usagi raised her hand up, telling Rei to hold up a moment. She went through her morning routine, stretching from her place in bed, rubbing her eyes and then taking a deep breath, preparing herself…when her feet touched the ground, like every morning she doubled over in pain. Rei was at her side instantly, this being the first time she witnessed this feat.

"Usagi, what is it." She asked alarmed taking Usagi by the arm as the younger woman held onto her tightly. Her eyes searching the pained expression on Usagi's face, trying to find what was wrong, what is was that ailed her friend.

"I'm fine." Usagi gasped. "Its gone." She gently stood up straight, wiping the sweat from her forehead as if it was something completely natural; Rei however wasn't in the least bit happy.

"You need to go to the hospital"

"No!" Usagi held onto Rei who had turned into a busy body and was already dialing Dr. Mizuno's number. "No, Rei I've already gone to the doctor for this."

"Clearly whatever they did didn't work." Rei protested but Usagi held her arm still.

"It's nothing life threatening." Usagi began to explain. "The doctor that examined me while Dr. Mizuno was out said that my body must of experienced a very serious trauma during the accident." She let go of Rei and smiled. "It's like when the body recovers from a serious injury, the body will always remember the pain and copy that pain reenacting the experience."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Rei asked still very alarmed.

"During the accident Rei, after I managed to get the man out of the car, around the time of the explosion I was hit by some debris in the abdomen, I doubled over in pain just like I did now, but I was mortified for some reason, it was more like a protective pain than anything else."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I can't really remember, I blacked out around that time." Usagi said with a shrug, walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open so that she could continue talking with Rei while enjoying the sweet release of urine from her body, she thanked the lord for such amazing pleasures. "But the doctor said that my body would continue to feel this pain until I confronted the trauma, like I was refusing to accept whatever happened, there for I would mimic certain things."

"Mimic what?" Usagi walked out as Rei asked this question.

"I have no idea, but he did start asking some weird questions." Usagi walked into her closet, Rei following behind her. Watching as her friend looked through her garments trying to find something decent.

"What questions?" Rei asked while swatting Usagi's hand away from an incredibly tacky shirt that Rei had no idea why Usagi owned it. Usagi gave her an annoyed glance and proceeded to search her closet.

"If I was eating more than usual; was I ever nauseas or dizzy; did I crave certain things; had the sensitivity in my breast changed; if I had mood swings." Usagi chose a cute white dress which Rei was now looking to find the perfect matching shoes for. "It was like he was asking me if I was on a perpetual PMS." Rei stopped moving, her heart racing quickly for some reason.

"Did you do any tests?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, he found some scarring along the line of my uterus." Usagi walked outside, taking her clothes off and placing on a strapless bra she had taken from one of her drawers. When Rei walked out she noticed a small healing scar on the side of her belly.

"Is that where the debris hit you?" Rei asked placing down white sandals, deciding she thought Usagi looked best with the innocent appearance. Usagi looked down at her belly, a troubled expression crossing her features. She touched the scar, feeling heart stop a second. She hugged her stomach for some reason. "What's wrong?" Rei asked.

Usagi laughed at Rei's question, Confused with her own actions. "I don't know" She unconsciously caressed her belly. "I feel like I forgot something really important." She shrugged, releasing her arms and getting dressed. "I'll remember eventually right." Rei didn't know why, but she felt uneasy, she was suddenly remembering something Usagi had said a day before the accident.

'_After my date with Mamoru, we all need to talk…it's very important'_

Usagi had said that with a bright and happy smile on her face. The girls had been excited to know what important news Usagi had to tell them, but she never got the chance. But now for some reason Rei feared the news her friend had been so eager to tell them back then.

'_Somehow…I do not like where my thoughts are taking me'_ Rei thought as she watched Usagi get dressed, her transformation broach hanging innocently from her neck.

"Where are we going again?" Usagi asked as she zipped up the side of her dress, her eyes scanning for the hairbrush which she was sure she had left somewhere on the night table. Rei found herself stumbling out of her own thoughts and turning to Usagi with an uneasy look in her eyes.

"The DMV" she said absent mindedly receiving a very confused look from her blonde friend who stopped looking for her brush for just a second.

"Why?"

"Because you lost your ID in the accident, remember." Rei stated as if it were the most obvious thing. Usagi had this 'what the heck' look on her face.

"So why has it taken nearly two months to get this done?" Finally she found the damn brush hidden between her pillows…although how it got there; Usagi was still trying to solve that particular mystery.

"Because you're an air head and Motoki is a lost cause." Rei's voice was dripping in sarcasm but Usagi was far too happy with having found that confound brush to really care about the tone of Rei's voice, brushing her hair contently.

"I feel like that should have insulted me." She joked as she walked over to one of her night table, and opening a drawer. "Now I need all that stupid information." She muttered as she continued to brush her hair while rummaging through all the papers in her drawer. Rei watched her, silently rolling her eyes as she complained in an almost inaudible level…almost.

Usagi had to put the brush down, annoyed with herself for not being able to find the papers she needed. Closing the top drawer she headed for the middle drawer. She remembered the papers were in one of these drawers. She clicked her tongue in annoyance shutting the second drawer and practically flinging the third one open. All train of thoughts, however, stopped when she opened that drawer. Her eyes staring down at the small picture; she felt her body go cold and her heart stop, slowly reaching out and taking hold of the picture.

It was dated back three months; she felt a shaky breath escape her barely opened lips. Her eyes wide with shock, her mind screaming in denial at what she had found. A Sonogram; she felt the tears escape as her hand rushed to her mouth. This wasn't real it couldn't possibly be real. Yet something inside of Usagi shattered, making her lose her composure and self control, entering quickly into a state of hysteria that had her body trembling violently.

There was a name written on the side of the picture in her hand writing. 'Chibi-Usa' silent tears escaped her as the image of a beautiful pink haired little girl came rushing with memories into her mind. The feel of her warm soft body, the joy of her laughter, the playfulness in her eyes and the love she was surrounded by. She heard her voice.

'_Try one of your cookies and then try one of mine'_

'_You're late!'_

'_How is it I'm more mature than you! You're supposed to be the mom!'_

She heard flashes and saw faces and memories. Setsuna's voice and image came into her mind as she remembered a particular time.

'_She's your daughter Usagi, from the future'_

Memories stormed her mind like a wild hurricane had just gone loose in her head, parading her with showers of images that weren't there before sending her into a panicked frenzy of hysteria. She shook her head wildly, with each memory a wave of pain came crashing against her. She fell to her knees, her free hand pressing the picture to her stomach as she cried.

"No!" she cried out, Rei alarmed was at her side instantly. She trembled furiously in Rei's arms. "Oh God no!" her voice was hysterical, the images kept coming, each one sending her further over the edge, pushing her further to that place that bordered insanity.

"Usagi! What's wrong! USAGI" Rei shook her but got no response, she hadn't even heard Rei.

"Oh God!" she cried out. "Chibi-Usa No!" she cried, this wasn't real; it couldn't be real. Without a word she ripped herself from Rei's arms and ran out of her apartment, she raced down the stairs and into the raining streets. Her heart and mind racing in unheard of velocities, she felt the cold hard pavement of the ground on her feet, felt the teasing feel of the rain on her skin; they were the tears of a child lost to destiny.

Rei ran out behind her, but she lost Usagi in the haze of the rain, cursing she took out her broach, standing in the rain allowing it to soak her soul in its sorrow. She opened it up, using it as an intercom to call the other scouts. When they answered their expressions were worried.

"What's up Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Dude you're soaked!" Minako being captain obvious called out. Earning a glare from Rei that had her looking away from the screen.

"Meet me at the arcade." She said urgently, she clicked off the communication not waiting for the girls to respond. She looked down to her hand, she held the sonogram Usagi had dropped in her race out of the apartment, she felt her tears combine with the rain making it impossible to know if she was crying or not.

She had been right. Three months ago, the big news Usagi had for them, the big excitement in her eyes and voice, was the joy of knowing she held a child within her womb, a child that fate so carelessly disregarded; A child that was loved by all of them, a child that would no longer take part in their future.

"Oh Usagi." She sobbed

---

Usagi found herself standing at the entrance of the hospital. She stood there looking into the building, watching the many faces that walked by and walked in. The rain fell harder onto her shoulders, dropping a large weight onto her that she didn't know was possible. All she could think about was her child, her baby girl. Chibi-Usa's face haunted her, leaving her in a state of lunacy, in a state of utter desperation. For whatever reason her mind still blocked from her, Chibi-Usa had come from the future, seeking help or what not. Setsuna being the strange woman she was allowed for her to travel through the rips of time and arrive in what back then was her present.

Usagi remembered that she had at first disguised herself as Usagi's cousin, but she eventually was discovered to be Usagi's future daughter with a man Usagi remembered as Endymion. His facial features were hidden from her view however; she knew she loved this man as well as loving that child with all of her life. But now, Endymion, whoever he was, was nowhere to be found and her child had been lost. What had gone wrong?

She didn't know how long she stood out in the rain, she didn't really care. The cold rain only served to remind her that it was all very real. She didn't hear Doctor Mizuno walk out, didn't hear her step out into the rain with her pattering umbrella. It wasn't until the rain had turned into soft pitter patters above her that she realized that she was longer beneath the rain but underneath the safety of her Doctor's umbrella. She didn't speak, she felt like an empty shell of a corpse with nothing left to live for. The tears she had been shedding finally visible, no longer did they camouflage with the rain.

"Usagi…" Dr. Mizuno began softly, she didn't reach out for the poor girl, knowing it wouldn't help her any. "Come inside…" she whispered sympathetically but Usagi shook her head, her eyes were desperately searching an answer.

"How far along…" she began her voice strained, she closed her eyes having difficulty forming the words. "How many…months." A sobbed escaped her, a silent sorrow filled cry. Dr. Mizuno starred at her, Rei had called her already, telling her of Usagi's findings. She had feared Usagi would enter into some kind of emotional breakdown when she found out.

"Four." She said. "Four months." Dr. Mizuno watched Usagi clench her fist tightly at her sides, she was trying to keep her cool. Four months…a child was still in its early developing stage but it still had a heart beat. You could determine a child's gender at four months. Usagi opened her eyes slowly; she looked into the eyes of her doctor, stricken with pain.

"A baby…" she whispered. "I must have been so happy." She whispered, she watched her doctor smile at her sadly.

"Overjoyed."

"I asked you not to say anything, because I wanted to say it personally."

"Yes." Usagi nodded. "I'm so sorry Usagi, I should have told you." She began reaching out but Usagi moved back and out into the rain.

"You were trying to protect me." She whispered, her eyes lost in some distant thought. "If I had known this before…I don't how I would have reacted." She coughed, the cold of the wind and rain combined with her tears were taking effect on her. She turned away from the doctor and began to walk away, letting her feet take her were they pleased, when the calling of her name got frantic she took off in a sprint. If there was anything in the world she wanted most, it was to be alone.

---

Rei paced the floors of the nearly empty arcade frantically. Her phone clenched tightly in her hands, her heart beating fast. She didn't know how to tell them, she didn't know what to say; her heart had been broken into so many little pieces, her mind was scrabbled up with no coherent thoughts. She couldn't imagine what Usagi was possibly going through right now and frankly she didn't want to imagine that kind of pain.

The girls along with Mamoru and Motoki sat at the bar, each one wondering the same thing. What the hell was going on? No one really spoke, the pattering of the rain creating a soft melody for them setting a rather gloomy mood for everyone. When Rei's phone rang they watched her jump, she looked down almost terrified and hesitantly answered the call.

"_Rei?"_

"Oh God Usagi where are you?" So it was Usagi who had called Rei, but why was Rei so worried and anxious. Makoto stood up slowly walking towards Rei who looked like she was about to have some kind of emotional breakdown. Minako and Ami followed suit.

"_Some place no one can find me…"_

"Usagi come to the arcade…"Rei tried to convince her, she needed to see Usagi, and needed to make sure she was okay. Makoto, Minako and Ami leaned into Rei's phone, Rei was not protesting as they tried to listen to Usagi's voice. She was crying…

"_I would've been seven months…"_ they heard a frantic sob. _"I would've seen her in two months."_ If they had seen Usagi, they would have seen a hysterically calm person hiding in the shadows of a forgotten room.

"Usagi calm down..." Rei said scared, Mamoru was already by their sides wondering what was going on, confused like the other three girls.

"_HOW CAN I BE CALM!"_ she shouted, her cries were more desperate, filled with endless sorrow. _"How can I be calm?" _she repeated softly.

"Usagi…"

"_It's not fair…I don't understand…why…"_ She cried, her voice breaking down. Rei gripped her phone tighter her own tears falling, further worrying the people around her. _"Did I do something wrong?"_

"No" Rei sobbed "No sweetie…you-" Rei pulled the phone away, she needed to stay calm her voice was already cracking, taking a deep breath she lifted the phone back up. "You did nothing wrong."

"_Then why?"_

"Maybe something changed…" She heard Usagi moan in pain, her breathing was quick, quivering when let out.

"_I don't understand…"_she whispered softly. Makoto gripped Rei's shoulders, her worry growing by the second.

"Usagi just come to the arcade…" Rei tried again.

"_No…"_ her voice was calm. _"I'm going to stay here, where I'm invisible."_ With that said Rei heard the click of the other phone followed by silence. Rei's heart beat jumped into action pumping frantically, her eyes grew wide in fear.

"Usagi?" She said. "USAGI! Damn it!" she cursed looking down at her phone. She dialed Usagi's number but it immediately went to voicemail. "Damn it!" she cried again this time more desperately.

Makoto took hold of Rei who dialed faster, urgently cursing each time. She forced her to stop, no words were said the tears that fell from her face was enough to tell the girls that whatever it was that happened it wasn't at all good. They said nothing watching the many thoughts run through her mind trying to find a desperate answer to Usagi's location.

"What in the world happened Rei?" Makoto's voice brought Rei crashing back from her thoughts. She stood silent for a moment her tears falling silently, her hands reached into her pocket talking out the small picture; all she could do was stare at it. Minako took it curious.

"What's this…" Minako gasped her hand racing to her mouth as her eyes opened wide in shock. She began to tremble and the tears started cascading quickly down her now pale cheeks. She shook her head in denial, looking at Rei who still had not spoken. "Please tell me this isn't real…" but Rei said nothing causing a sob to escape Minako. Makoto took the picture from Minako, looking down she found her heart stopping, Ami who was besides her started trembling.

"Oh…My…God" Ami whispered, a sudden quiver ran through her body and she brought both her hands to her mouth in shock. She couldn't move or speak, no one could. All Makoto could do was hold the sonogram in her trembling hands, her tears like the rest of the girls falling silently. A huge understanding was dawning on all of the scouts.

Mamoru and Motoki still confused looked at each other. Mamoru reached out and snatched the picture from Makoto's hands and instantly dropped it. It fell slowly, floating down like a feather lost in the wind until it gently reached the ground. It stared up at him, taunting him with it's painful image. He didn't move, all he could do was stare at it, his thoughts ran to the night of the accident, to the fight he had with Usagi that very night.

"_**Chiba"**__ her voice was brisk and cold, her eyes, which normally shone brightly; darkened to match Mamoru's sapphire eyes. There was fury in her eyes and this wasn't just because suddenly she was calling him by his last name. __**"I told you I had something very important to tell you."**_

"_**Something you could tell me now**__." Mamoru argued. This time Usagi did grab hold of something, and this time it was hurled at him, and he missed it by mere inches. That poor cell phone never saw it coming; it crashed against the wall with a loud bang and fell shattered to the floor._

He could still hear the sound of the cell phone crashing against the wall and shattering. But at that moment he wished it had hit him, he wished that it had made contact with him, even though the damage would not have been as great as the one he had caused Usagi. Slowly leaning down he picked up the picture. Silently tears rolled slowly down his face. What had he done?

Rei turned to look at him, she could almost immediately read his thoughts, she moved forward but he somehow anticipated her and moved back. She saw in his eyes the pain she had seen in Usagi's eyes, only he was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check. He stumbled back a bit crashing into a pillar hurting his arm in the process. He fisted his hand and found it was crashing into the wall as he punched the pillar in rage and desperation. The girls jumped at his action and Motoki who had seen the picture once it had fallen simple looked away.

"We need to find her." Mamoru whispered, his voice was cracking and his tears streamed faster. Without another word he raced out of the Arcade, everyone except Rei who was still in deep thought chasing after him, taking their own paths in attempt to find Usagi.

Rei stood still something about Usagi's words were nagging at her in the back of her mind, but what was it. She had said something in their short conversation, she had given Rei a clue to her whereabouts but she couldn't quite place the message. She knew Usagi wanted to be found, she knew Usagi was probably struggling with the pain and needed warmth but she also wanted to be alone.

She rubbed her forehead in frustration, shutting her eyes tightly going over each word carefully trying to remember what it was. What had she meant? Ah. Of course…Rei turned and split into a sprint within seconds.

'_I'm coming Usagi.'_

She thought frantically as she raced in the direction which she was positive Usagi was at. Her feet pounding on the ground as she ran with all of her being.

----

Usagi coughed, feeling weak and heavy. She rested her head against the wall closing her eyes, she felt like crap. Her breathing had become labored. All that running around in the rain in such a thin dress had gotten her sick, but frankly she didn't care. She licked her lips feeling their dry discomfort whenever she tried to breathe in.

She winced slightly in pain as she tried to move, having fallen down after running away from Dr. Mizuno, scrapping her left knee and thigh, along with scrapping the skin off both the palms of her hand and having gotten a minor cut on her eyebrow with a piece of glass on the floor, not to mention she was now all bruised up on her hips due to the fall. She groaned in pain.

Her eyes opened slightly, she didn't dare to move due to her lack of energy and various injuries, but the room somehow brought comfort. It was one of the many reasons why she loved that room so much. Many years ago, if she recalled correctly, she had stumbled upon it by pure accident, she was actually looking for Rei when she found it. Astounded by the amount of accident treasures and forgotten artifacts, it brought her such a calming feel that she called it her ghost room.

**-----Flash Back---**

"_Rei you have got to see this!" Usagi huffed as she ran out of the Hino Family Shrine to find her best friend waiting for her annoyed by the entrance._

"_Where have you been?" she barked as Usagi's small frame approached, the girl was now hunch over, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath; Her long golden hair sticking to her now moist face. "I've been waiting for you for about ten minutes, woman!"_

"_I was looking for you." Usagi said breathlessly, she raised a hand signaling Rei to hold on a moment, once she had somewhat filled her body with oxygen she stood up, a hand on her back helping her support her weight but there was excitement in her eyes. "You need to see this." She smiled taking hold of her friend's wrist and pulling her back towards the shrine._

"_Hey!" Rei said as she found herself being dragged towards her own home."Wait!" she shouted as Usagi continued to drag her "Hold on a second." Rei protested as she found that Usagi pulled some unknown strength out of thin air. When Usagi had finally stopped Rei found herself in a particular part of the Shrine she had never entered because she just never saw any reason to enter it._

"_Look." Usagi said with excitement as she slid the door open to reveal a rather forgotten room of beautiful silk kimonos and swords. There were jewels and glittering clothes all over the place; Rei knew this room was used for storage but when these things were stored she figured it must have been in the early years; the room had been long ago forgotten. "Isn't it beautiful?" Usagi breathed as she entered the room again._

_Rei could only nod. The room was a sight to behold, everything in the room was white, from the fabrics and designs of every cloth and Kimono to the shield and the handle of the swords, silvers were splashed here and there giving the room a heavenly look. Even the light that poured in from the outside seemed to shine with white brilliance. Everything almost looked transparent._

"_I call it the ghost room." Usagi announced as got closer to a particularly beautiful white and silver kimono that had this enchanting affect to it. That had Usagi sure that whatever woman wore it would look like an angel. "Can I wear this dress Rei?" she asked in a ghost like whisper. Rei simply arched an eyebrow._

"_We're going paintballing and you want to wear that dress…are you nuts?" She resumed her usual hands on hips position that she used when nagging Usagi but the blonde woman simply laughed lightly._

"_No not now Rei…" she turned from her friend back to the dress, a dreamy look in her eyes. "When I marry Mamoru." Rei simply smiled, she could already imagine her friend looking absolutely amazing, Usagi was an angel as it was, in that dress she would look like a fantasy._

"_I'll think about it." Rei joked but she had already made up her mind, That dress on the day of her wedding would belong to Usagi._

"_We can't tell anyone about this room Rei." _

"_Why not?" Usagi moved further in the room, her hands lightly touching each brilliantly shining object._

"_I want this place to be a secret, just in case I'm ever in need to be alone, or I'm in a fight with Mamoru and I want to go someplace where he can't find me, a place where I can be invisible."_

"_But I know about this place…how can you be invisible if I can find you?" _

"_Rei I told you of this place for a reason."_

"_The reason being?" Usagi turned to Rei with a very knowing smirk on her face._

"_Rei, Sweety" she began as she approached her friend. "No one ever truly wants to be invisible." She said placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "Everyone wants to at least be found by someone."_

"_So I'm that someone that needs to find you?"_

"_Should I ever want to be invisible." Rei cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She rolled her eyes and took Usagi's hands and dragged her out of the room._

"_Come on Invisible girl, our friends are waiting for us." Rei said sarcastically as they both closed the door to the room and walked out of the shrine and off the paint ball field._

**---------------End of Flash Back----------**

She groaned slightly as she tried moving but the pain had settled and her body now weighed more than it should. Every single muscle in her body ached and she felt her head begin to pry itself open as trinkets of thumping pain waved in and out of her. The headache was now becoming a thrashing problem that was sinking her further into a dark hole of pain.

She felt cold, and nauseas, but it was more like a nausea that caused great discomfort in the throat and settled there, taunting you. It made the already uncomfortable pain even more discomforting. She exhaled feeling her body spin in circles. Even in the gloomy rain and dim lights, the room still looked heavenly.

The tears were no longer felt as they rolled, her face being so bloated and numb that the tears came out unnoticed, though the slight sting in her eyes was the only indication that let her know she was crying. All she could really think about was her baby; Chibi Usa's image haunted her making the pain even more overwhelming.

She closed her eyes again, feeling that she could no longer stay awake with the weight of exhaustion that now fell over her. She exhaled hearing Chibi Usa's voice in her mind, talking to her about some childish thing, she could hear her laughter, her singing, and yes even their annoying arguing and her endless nagging and it was at last her sweet smile that lulled her into restless sleep.

-------

Rei practically collided with the entrance to her shrine and she slipped due to the wet floor, her hand gripping the door to tightly holding herself up, she was gasping for air having almost literally have flown from the arcade back to her house. She had yet to contact everyone else seeing as she was more concerned with Usagi being alright than anything else.

She raced through the halls and corridors of her large shrine until she reached that secluded area forgotten by the world. Shakily approaching the dark room, Rei hoped and prayed that Usagi was there because if she was not, then she knew of no other place she would find her best friend.

Hesitantly gripping the handle, she waited a moment before sliding the door open, at first glance the room seemed untouched, but as Rei took a step closer she saw her leaning against the wall next to the futon that held an assortment of jewels and mirrors. She was cradled with her legs against her chest, her head leaned back resting against the wall.

Her eyes were closed but there were traces of tears on her pale face, there was a thin layer of dirt that allowed the tears to leave behind tracks. The image to Rei was heartbreaking. Slowly she approached her, the woman looked like she was about to break into a million little pieces if she had not already shattered by herself. If that was the case, putting her back together would take years and even still there would be pieces that would never be found.

She knelt down before her, watching her sleep, there was pain in her face even as she slept. She hesitantly reached out for her friend, half excepting her to disappear into the walls of the Ghost Room and become a part of it permanently. She felt herself sigh in relief when her hand cupped Usagi's face and found she had not been an illusion, she was however almost immediately alarmed at the temperature Usagi was giving off.

Her body was emitting a high level of heat that had Rei panicking; Usagi had a tremendously high fever that could possibly be life threatening. Reaching into her pocket she took out her broach and called for the scouts, in a matter of minutes their drenched faces came into view.

"I can't find her." Makoto huffed, it was apparent she had been running.

"Me either, she's not in her apartment or at her parents' house." Minako whispered, obliviously trying to hide the broach from Andrew who could be heard talking somewhere behind her.

"She hasn't returned to the hospital." Amy said, the sounds of machines and patients heard all around her, in the back the vague image of 'E.R' was seen along with a doctor who casually strolled by.

"Guys I found her." Rei managed to speak among the clutter of voices of her worried friends who suddenly let out a sigh of relief. "Look I have good news and bad news." Rei said as she managed to wake Usagi up who was in a daze, muttering to herself.

"Meaning what?" Minako asked, looking to make sure that Andrew had not noticed her little intercom.

"Translating Minako's stupid question, What's the good and bad news." Makoto said earning glare from Minako.

"Makoto there is no such thing as a stupid question." Ami said at this point in time.

"Thanks Ami, I knew you'd stick up for me" Minako perked, happily.

"Just stupid people asking questions." Ami continued earning laugh from Makoto and yes even Rei and a glare from Minako.

"I somehow saw that coming." Minako muttered.

"GUYS!" Rei barked as she struggled to walk Usagi to her bedroom.

"Yeah sorry Rei, What's the good news."

"The good news is obviously that I've found her and she's safe" Rei began, they heard her gently ushering Usagi to keep moving.

"What's the bad news Rei" Mamoru's voice had Usagi's head shooting up in the air, she mumbled out something that everyone was pretty sure was some kind of insult. Rei placed Usagi down on her bed and continued to talk.

"She has a high fever, Ami I need you here with us, there is no way I can tell if this requires hospital attention or not." Rei continued, she was about to say something when she stopped, she felt the transformation of a youma the moment it happened as did the other girls. "Not now…" She whispered but as she said this she saw Usagi sit up straight and run out of the Shrine; her movements were so fast that by the time Rei reacted to her actions she had already disappeared. "I lost Usagi!" she cried as she finished transforming into Sailor Mars.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Sailor Venus asked as she and the other two scouts arrived at the shrine, Mars looked at them.

"She just ran out." Mars explained.

"We have to find her" Jupiter said urgently, her eyes along with the others scouts grew wide in horror as a row of houses and a few streets lit up in flames. They had to find her now…she was in danger.

**---------------------------------------------- **

**Okay guys this is the original chapter 6, the missing Chapter. apparently it didn't upload when I had added the chapters, I had intended to add two chapters but only one uploaded and when it did it came out all messed up so now I hope this will help out with the confusion. The other chapter aka chapter 7 was supposed to serve as a comic relief for this chapter.**

**Again sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!**

**REVIEW and I promise to update soon…. _ **

**JME.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

**AN:** Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.

**Summary:** After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?

**Dedicated to:** _My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us._

_**AN 07/27/09 : If you are reading this and are confused then it means you were caught in the horrible mess of confusion between the chapters. Go back to chapter 6 so you can go...OH so that's what happened. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

-------------------

(Please Read Author's note!)

Her tears burned her eyes as they fell. Most of the pain was caused by the injuries, she had sustained minutes earlier, or perhaps it was the smoke inhalation. Perhaps it was those toxic fumes that had her feeling hopeless. She didn't know how it happened but she was suddenly stuck in the middle of a fiery war. All she did know was that she had suddenly had the urge to run, something had called for her, something had told her to run.

She felt a small whimper come from her arms, looking down she suddenly remembered the small child in her arms that was terrified. That's right she had saved this child just now from what looked like a monster, a woman who transformed into something savage and tried to harm the poor kid. Usagi swore she had never seen something so sinister.

The creature had spat fire from her mouth, laughing as it did so, but Usagi had run with all her might, tried to protect that child although she knew there wasn't much she could do. Not after what she had discovered earlier that day, that horrible day. Her grip on the child tighten and his clung onto her as she sat hidden, the crackles of the fires consuming rage deafened her ears.

Her tears, they were pitiful tears of a torn soul who could do nothing more than cry. She looked into the beautiful eyes of the child in her eyes, she couldn't have been more than three years old, her small hands gripping onto Usagi for dear life and it only served to deepen the wound that had been opened in her heart that very morning.

"It'll be alright." she whispered to the child, kissing her head gently. They were covered in ash and Usagi couldn't possibly find a way out. She caressed her caramel colored locks gently, something in her was so desperate to save this child, and she couldn't protect her own so she might as well protect this one. "I won't let anyone hurt you." she said gently.

Usagi held in a sob and let the tears fall, her mind was full of the picture she had found that morning, the sonogram of the child she had lost in the accident, a child she failed to protect. She didn't know why but she had known all along she had lost something irreplaceable that night, a baby, a child who she had anticipated.

"Usagi!" whose voice was that? In her daze Usagi managed to hear a familiar voice call out to her, her voice it was…who was it? The poisonous gas was starting to make her dizzy, she could hardly breath, couldn't even move, only cry. "USAGI!" she called again, Usagi wanted to call back but found she didn't have the strength.

She could feel the girl in her arms grip loosen, the child was losing consciousness. Usagi opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Her heart sky rocketed, what was she to do? She didn't have the strength the poison was too much for her to bear, she felt like she was no longer a part of her body.

'_God,'_ she cried silently, _'Please, I beg you, give me the strength I need to save this child.' _she prayed silently, but her vision began to blur and she felt her body become numb.

Sailor Mars groaned in frustration. They had been searching for Usagi for about an hour and they had not been able to find her. She had run off that morning after she found the sonogram hidden between the folds of a book that morning, it had shocked the hell out of her and Usagi. No one had known she had been pregnant but when Usagi realized she had lost the child she went hysterical, almost like she refused to believe it and took off running.

Naturally Rei had called the scouts and Mamoru and told them had happened but before anyone could so anything an enemy attacked and they were forced to deal with it first. But Rei had caught glimpse of Usagi just before several houses had gone up in flames. She had seen Usagi pick up a child the Youma was after and take off running then she had lost in the forest of dancing flames.

The scouts were still fighting off that thing which called itself Fry fly, it was so strong, stronger than anything they had fought up until now. Mars jumped as a fire ball came flying at her, scorching her skirt. She ran out of the house she had just been and ran into the rest of the scouts. Much like herself they were pretty burnt and covered with ash, so they looked like they had rolled around in dirt.

"I can't find her." Mars said as they fended off another attack, Mercury send water sprays in Fire Fly's direction but her heat was too strong, Mercury's attack did nothing. Mars managed to fight fire with fire fending off most of her attacks but she was much stronger.

"I don't think we can win this guys." Venus said, she looked tired but determined.

"We can't give up! Usagi needs us!" Jupiter cried angrily sending a shock wave towards the enemy gaining some effect but nothing too severe. She had tears falling from her eyes. She wanted to find Usagi and hold her tightly, tell her friend that it wasn't her fault, what happened to Chibi-Usa was not her fault.

"We have to find her." Mercury said, she dodged another fire ball and still managed to get burned, she winced and let out a cry of frustration. "This is NOT fair!" The girls looked at their crying friend. "Why does this have to happen when she needs us the most! We are supposed to protect her, we're her guardians! Yet we can't even do that properly."

"Mercury…" Venus whispered, the girls just stared at her in silence.

"If I were Usagi…I would want to forget everything and everyone knowing I lost a baby" Mercury continued. Mars placed her hand on Mercury shoulder as she stood up.

"What Usagi is going through…" Mars began "We can never imagine it. But that doesn't give her the right to abandon us or stop protecting the earth. Forgetting everything, she's saying we're her burden." Mars said, the other girls kept silent for the moment the Youma was laying low.

"She's just running away." Mars said, though it was evident the pain she felt for her friend in her eyes. " DO YOU HEAR ME USAGI!" Mars called out. "YOU ARE A COWARD! STOP RUNNING AWAY!" she yelled, falling to the ground emotionally drained.

_COWARD_

Usagi opened her eyes slightly, that voice…it was Rei. It was the voice that always scolded her, the voice of the woman who irritated her, the voice of her best friend. Tears silently fell from Usagi's eyes. She heard Rei call out again.

"COME OUT HERE USAGI!" but she couldn't move, the heat had intensified and she found she was trapped under a burning piece of ceiling; She had covered the now unconscious child with her body but she knew her life was in danger. "SERENITY!" Usagi's eyes grew wide, she felt her entire body pulsate, her chest became heavy and warm, a light began to glow as she looked down her necklace was glowing.

"Wha…" she whispered looking down at the necklace, the energy it emitted was so warm and gentle, pure and innocent. What was this energy? What was this need to grasp hold of it?

"SERENITY COME OUT!" Rei's voice encircled Usagi, she closed her eyes and felt her body become engulfed by the lights brilliance.

They felt it the moment it happened, The scouts turned in the direction of one of the burning houses only to see a bright light spring forth, consuming the flames and putting them out effortlessly. A gush of wind came forth filling them with serenity, filling them with hope.

From the light emerged a figure that had Mars falling to her knees as Princess Serenity stepped forth with a small girl peacefully sleeping in her arms. Tears emerged from her eyes, it had been so long since she had last since their princess. Her eyes were as gentle as always although she said absolutely nothing.

She walked up to Mars and knelt down before her, she place the girl in Mars arms and reached out to touch her. Mars's tears fell faster still. The other scouts were too shocked to move or say anything, all they could do was cry. Mars's hand reached out and touched Serenity's pale soft skin, the princess smiled.

"Princess…." Mars sobbed, her tears fell faster. Serenity smiled at her and spoke, her wings lazily flapped behind her.

"Mars…Thank you…" she said gently. "You must always remember I will never leave you." she said looking into Mars's eyes then looking up to the other scouts. "Any of you. I am always here when you need me."

"Does this mean you remember us?" Jupiter asked taking a attentive step forward.

"No…" she whispered. "I never forgot any of you, all of you are locked in here." Serenity placed a hand on her chest. "But me as Usagi is in too much pain, Me as Usagi doesn't want to remember, so I locked you all away…You must help me unlock those memories, The fate of the world lies in our hands." she whispered looking at all of her soldiers.

"I'm so proud of all of you, forgive me for leaving your side." She said, they all shook their head, telling her silently they didn't blame her, that they were still on her side. Serenity stood, she turned towards the Youma who reappeared, its eyes glowing red.

Serenity placed her hand over her chest, her transformation broach appeared in her hands. "It's my turn to fight." she said. "Moon Eternal Make-Up!"

The long flowing white dress was quickly replaced by Sailor Moon's fuku, although the wings on her back remained. Standing before the Sailor Scouts was their long lost leader in all her shining glory.

The Holy Moon Cálice appeared, accompanied by swirling feathers. The base and the top of the object then disappeared, leaving only a winged round compact. Sailor Moon attached it to the lower end of the Eternal Tiare, producing a stream of pink energy and feathers. She then held her left hand by the lower end of the Tiare as her right hand moved it upwards, and the Tiare extended to twice its length.

She then swung the Tiare around, striking a pose as she turned to each side, before finally taking hold of it in front of her with both hands. She then began to call out the name of the attack as a storm of feathers began swirling around her, and spun around while the Tiare emitted rays of golden light. When she reached the final word she held the Tiare above her head, and light radiated from the top of the Tiare in all directions.

When the light died out a woman who worked in a Fireworks store gently fell to the ground unconsciously. The septum disappeared. Sailor Moon sighed, feeling light headed before passing out before the scouts leaving them completely astonished.

"Wow…" Whispered Venus only to earn a playful punch from Jupiter.

"That's my line." the girls laughed as Jupiter said this, a small bit of hope was revealed to them just then, inside of Usagi still lived Sailor Moon, they just had to bring her out and in order for that to happen Usagi needed to remember everything.

----

"You seriously didn't feel Moon's energy?" Rei asked Mamoru as they sat around drinking hot cocoa in usagi's apartment. Mamoru shook his head, he was a little concerned with this sudden revelation. Normally he would feel Sailor Moon's transformation which gave him the cue to transform so that he could protect her and the scouts, for the past couple of months he'd have to transform on his own and then go scavenger hunting for the girls.

"I didn't feel anything."

"That's weird…" Minako began, she made a troubled face. "Isn't that like another significant bond you and Usagi have?" she asked, Ami clucked her tongue.

"Maybe…by forgetting she loved Mamoru…she forgot Endymion as well…." Ami explained, the room went quiet as each person was lost in their own thoughts however after several minutes of silence Minako groaned, all eyes suddenly turned on her.

"Damn." she muttered in a childish tone causing Mamoru, Makoto and Rei to arch an eyebrow while Ami simply scratched her nose. "I was so entertained by your troubles that I missed this weeks episode of A Million Falling Stars." she pouted, Makoto jumped from her spot.

"WHAT! NO!" she turned on the T.V only to see the ending credits of said show. "No!!! Kimura!!!!" she sobbed "Darn you Mamoru! How dear you make me miss Kimura Takuya! And it was just getting to the good part!"

"I know!!! I so did not see that plot twist coming…let me tell you major shock!" Minako said looking serious and shocked at the same time while waving her hand to emphasize her shock.

"I know I was…baffled by his past…"

"It disturbed me a little bit.." Ami said shocking everyone who now stared at her wide eyed…Ami….watched….DRAMAS!!!!!!!!!!!! It was the apocalypse.

"Ami…I'm shocked!" Minako whispered with stars in her eyes, she was so proud of Ami, this meant Usagi's corruption worked, ten stars for their currently unconscious friend. Rei shook her finger and spoke.

"Kimura is cute and all but I prefer Yamashita." Rei said crossing her arms and nodding earning a gasp like sob from Minako who had, in her opinion, just heard blasphemy.

"WHAT!" she slammed her fist on the table making Mamoru jump high in the air, the girl when it came to famous rock stars/ actors was terrifying. "How dare you deny Kimura Takuya his place, preferring YamPi like he's better than Kimura!" Rei looked the other way her mind was not to be changed.

"Kimura has lost his Zen, Yamashita is clearly the better actor plus he's younger, hotter and clearly far more sexy." Rei said earning a shriek from Minako; Makoto sighed, Rei had just armed a time bomb of endless chatter.

Mamoru was clearly confused with the situation, when did it turn from him not sensing Usagi transform to a battle of which famous actor was better, he could never understand women, they were all…shifty.

"YamaPi is a baby in diapers compared to Kimura! All of his performances are superior in nature! ALL OF HIS DRAMAS BRING IN HIGH RATING! Even A Million Falling Stars that's a show from 2002 is still shockingly amazing five years later! The man is a freaking genius!"

"Yeah well he lost his luster shortly after, the guy is thirty six years old! He's married and has two kids! YamaPi is twenty four and single! SO MUCH BETTER!" Rei retorted, making Makino groan.

"That's like saying Johnny Depp lost his touch."

"No it's not the same thing…" Rei said simply.

"Of course it's the same thing!" Minako cried. "Johnny Depp is forty six years old, he's married and he also has two kids! HOW is Kimura any different?!"

"Johnny's hotter…"

"Kimura is just as hot as Johnny! He's just as good an actor and singer! He's a performer all around! You can't say he's no good." Minako crossed her arms. "And to compare YamaPi to Kimura is outrageous! Clearly Kimura has more experience. Ami who do you like better?"

"Matsumoto Jun…" Rei and Minako arched an eyebrow…that wasn't the question or the answer to the question but it was a new development.

"Matsumoto? Why…..Ami you didn't watch Hana Yori Dango did you?" Minako asked earning a smile from her blue haired friend.

"I was sucked into the plot…"

"What plot?" Rei asked narrowing her eyes. "All it was, was making an old famous Manga/Anime into a Live Action Series…" Rei explained nonchalantly.

"I think it's a disgrace when people turn perfectly good manga into live action series…." Minako blinked and looked at Rei who looked at Makoto who looked at Ami who looked back to Minako. "Somehow I felt like that was an insulting pun…."

"Me too…." Makoto agreed, Ami and Rei nodded in unison. "Personally though I prefer Toma Ikuta…" Makoto said adding to the conversation, having all eyes on her.

"Toma….Ikuta…OH!!!! Nakatsu in Hana Kimi!" Minako said with a smile. "I loved that show!" Rei's eyes twitched.

"Didn't you just say you hated life action versions of manga's?"

"Yeah but that one was good…hey wasn't Oguri Shun in that show?"

"Yeah he was also Rui in Hana Yori Dango…" Ami added making Makino strain her brain thinking…

"Oh yeah…I remember feeling sorry for him…" Minako sighed.

"Wasn't Oguri in a drama with YamaPi?" Makoto asked

"Yeah! Stand-Up with Nino and Narimiya Hiroki." Minako said using her amazing drama skills to show off her vast knowledge of endless dramas and idols.

"See it all leads back to YamaPi!" Rei said triumphantly but Minako refused to give in, Kimura must be avenged.

"Hey wasn't Nino just in a show with Nishikido Ryo?" Ami asked looking at Makino who scratched her head a moment.

"Oh yeah with Erika Toda." Minako agreed. "About the siblings out for revenge right?"

"And once again it leads to YamaPi?"

"Rei how does it lead to YamaPi?"

"Ryo is a band member of NewS whose leader is Yamashita Tomohisa and Erika co-stared Code Blue with YamaPi." Rei said once again triumphantly crossing her arms.

"Erika also Co-Stared with Kimura."

"Shut-Up, When?"

"In the Drama Engine." Rei humped it was true she remembered now.

"Mizhushima Hiro. End of Discussion." Usagi's voice had all head's turning in her direction. She looked adorable walking out of her room in pajama's scratching her untamed hair, her groggy eyes half closed. She slowly dragged herself to the couch.

"The guys from Zettai Kareshi?" Minako asked Usagi who stretched and on impulse rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder who was momentarily shocked, he made a motion to the girls to continue to discussion so that Usagi wouldn't notice what she had just done.

"The cyborg?" Makoto looked at Minako who shook her head, her heart was soaring though, this could mean Usagi was a step closer to remembering Mamoru and a step closer to letting Motoki return to her.

"No, her boss."

"Ah, I see…hey that's the guy whose married to Ayaka!" Makoto exclaimed, Ayaka being her favorite female singer. "He's so hot!"

"Ayaka…oh the one that has Grave's Disease…" Ami said earning a look from everyone, leave it to Ami to recognize an artist because they have some horrible disease.

"What's that?" Usagi's groggy voice startled everyone, they were sure she had dozed off earlier.

"What's what?" Rei asked looking at Usagi who had just slightly opened her eyes.

"Grave's Disease."

"Ami that's your territory." Makoto said tossing a fake basketball towards Ami, it was like she was saying the ball is in your court.

"Graves' disease is an autoimmune disease. It most commonly affects the thyroid, causing it to grow to twice its size or more causing it to be overactive, with related hyperthyroid symptoms such as increased heartbeat, muscle weakness, disturbed sleep, and irritability. It can also affect the eyes, causing bulging eyes. It affects other systems of the body, including the skin and reproductive organs." Ami had gone into full fledge doctor mode explaining the disease to a half asleep Usagi.

"Um Ami…" She said softly "I can't understand a word you are saying." Usagi exhaled, she made her self more comfortable at Mamoru's side who prayed she would suddenly realize who she was cuddling with. He needed to hold her after finding out that she had been pregnant and lost the baby in the accident.

If he felt like crap before now he just feels like he didn't deserve Usagi at all. That was probably what she had wanted to tell him that night, he understood now why she was so upset when he blew her off. She was most likely planning on telling him she was pregnant while they ate dinner or after dinner that night, but he messed everything up like the monkey he was.

He took hold of her hand and held it tight. He clenched his jaws and held back the tears. He had caused Usagi to loose their baby…their Chibi-Usa. It was all his fault, how didn't he see it, why didn't he pay more attention to her. Now his child was gone. He felt something wet fall to his hand and when he looked down he realized Usagi was crying.

She was asleep but she was crying. Was she dreaming with their baby? Images of Chibi-Usa's face came flashing at him in whirlwinds, he eyes, her smile, her voice. His baby, gone. Fate had dealt him a cruel card, punishing him for his negligence towards Usagi, taking everything he loved away from him.

"I'm so sorry Usako…" he whispered. The girls themselves had started crying silently watching as their princess suffered. Minako crawled over to the couch, she looked up at Usagi's crying face. She reached out and wiped away her friends tears. Was the pain she felt so great that even in her sleep she cried.

"Stop crying you cry baby." Minako's words send Usagi into a collision, she felt as if she was floating once again and something clicked inside her, she could hear Minako's voice in her head, echoing long forgotten memories.

_"Don't underestimate the information network of Minako Aino!"_

"_How can you describe it without saying 'cheating'?"_

_"Well, I found a really cute guy on my way here..."_

_"They say, "Don't regret the fish eggs from before." _

"_Usagi you're a bigger cry baby than I am." _

"_Stop complaining! Tomorrow we're going shopping! It's the best medicine for a broken heart….but in your case…bombing a quiz."_

"_Usagi you know you can always count on me, as long as I'm not guy hunting." _

"_I'm in love with Motoki…." _

At the mention of Motoki's voice she suddenly had flashes of him.

"_So what can I get for you today? The Usual?"_

"_Hey Usagi, I just installed a new Sailor V game, you have to try it."_

"_It's a good thing I love you like a sister, other wise…I'd kick you out of the arcade for making such a racket." _

"_I really like Minako but I can't say it." _

"_Usagi I would marry you if I didn't love you like a sister…honest."_

"_Milk Shake, Burger, Fries, onion rings, pasta, chili cheese fries, Beptomisal." _

Usagi sprung up from her place next to Mamoru and raced into the bathroom, barely making it in time. She hurled violently into the toilet, her body was shaking and she had gone completely pale. Of course the girls and Mamoru raced after her terrified but Usagi didn't move. Memories of Motoki and Minako came flying back.

"_Seven dates later is not the right time?"_

"_No…" he trailed. She smiled Motoki had always been the shy one so she wasn't surprised but he was taking way too long and he might send the wrong signal to Minako and then she would never have him, or at least she would hesitate and think about it long and hard and then say yes, but Usagi doubted Motoki could survive something like that._

"_Fine, I want to be there when you ask her."_

"_Why" he asked, his eyes narrowing at his baby sister. If he knew her, it meant her sinister mind was in the works concocting some evil match making plot. Usagi smiled and took hold of his hands._

"_One because I have to tell her we are engaged to be married." He smiled at her torn expression "And two; to help you say the right words when the time comes." _

Usagi looked at Minako…she had promised Motoki to get him together with her, but she had failed and hurt her two friends instead. What the heck happened to her? How did she confuse Motoki for…whoever it was she was apparently in love with. Usagi knew she loved someone, she knew she loved this person more than she loved herself, but she couldn't remember who it was, she figured she used Motoki as a replacement.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked, her worried eyes made Usagi feel worse.

"I don't know." she whispered. Her mind was being filled with many different images of Minako and Motoki. Old forgotten memories of who they were and just like Rei of what she had locked away. She turned to look at Minako, tears fell from her eyes.

"Usagi you should be laying down." she said reaching towards her.

"I take it back, Kimura Takuya is better…." she said slowly earning a wide smile from Minako who turned to look at Rei smugly.

"She's just being nice…" Rei said crossing her arms but smiling at her friend. Mamoru shook his head and picked Usagi up, she didn't protest nor did she make sudden movements, if anything she let her body settle against his. No one said anything, Ami got up and quickly began to moisten a towel to clean Usagi up while Makoto went for the cleaning utensils to help clean up the mess made by Usagi.

Usagi herself was too deep in thought to really say anything, suddenly learning she had been pregnant, being caught in the middle of a fire that she still didn't know how she escaped it, and now remembering who two of her friends were. She should have stayed in bed today, or told Rei to come back the next day when she woke Usagi up.

She felt so lost, her hold on Mamoru tighten. Her mind above anything else were filled of the images of a child who she assumed was the baby she was going to have, she figured Setsuna being the magical being she had probably introduced her to her daughter. But that child was so very precious, she had love that baby before she had even been born.

But who was the father? It had to be someone she loved with all her life to love that child so dearly. Images of a man came into her mind but his face was unclear, his name echoed in her mind..._Endymion_….She let a sob escape her. That name was the name of the man who she saw so many times in her dreams yet his face was never clear to her, he made her feel loved and she loved him like she had loved no other man.

"I'm sorry Endymion…" she whispered softly but Mamoru heard her, he looked down at Usagi without saying a word, he went to sit her down but her hands griped his neck tightly, he looked at her questionably. "I know I hate you and all…" she began "But for just now can you hold me please?" the desperation in her eyes had him nodding, to be honest he had needed to hold her too. Taking a seat with him in his arms, the girls silently began to tend to Usagi all of them thinking about the small lost child.

Usagi's eyes never Minako's she looked so worried. It was time, Usagi thought, to make things right between Motoki and Minako. For the time being though she would keep her suddenly remembering Minako a secret.

**-------------------------------------------- **

**FIXED THE CONFUSION!**

**YAY!!!! Finally finished it, although I rewrote this chapter like six times. I know I went a little crazy with the J-Drama idols its just that I love J-Dramas so much and I really love Kimura and YamaPi! **

**If any of you watch J-Dramas then you'll notice the pun Minako makes, since Sailor Moon was made into a live action series. PGSM. Also to any one who watched PGSM, the actress who played Rei is now starring in a drama with YamaPi as his leading lady called Buzzer Beat, so there's the humor in that. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one will be out soon. **

**JME.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.**

**AN: Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.**

**Summary: After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?**

**Dedicated to: My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us.**

**-------------------**

Usagi's body fell back onto the bed for what seemed the tenth time that evening. She couldn't fall asleep, her thoughts racing wildly making her sit up and rack her head in frustration, her hair was now a tangled mess since she did nothing but run her hands through it and pull it gently in annoyance. Endymion's faceless voice was forever haunting her since she discovered the tragic event that took place the night of the accident. He was calling her back to him but she couldn't seem to find her way back home.

Chibi-Usa also seemed to torment her constantly, her voice would call out to her saying 'Mama' over and over; it was vexing wanting to hold something she could no longer have. But what was probably more annoying was the fact that the girls, Motoki and Mamoru had each taken turns in watching over her the past week and a half, each one treating her carefully like she was a doll about to break, more so Mamoru who just couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, it frustrated her.

She groaned annoyed, turning over her eyes landed on the glowing blue letters of her alarm clock. Four thirty-three in the morning. Turning once more so that she was flat on her back her eyes stared into the ceiling, the soft glow of the moon illuminating her dark room. Her thoughts went back to Mamoru.

It was really starting to annoy her that he was avoiding her, because that's what he was doing, avoiding her. He averted his eyes from hers and barely spoke; if he had to speak to her it felt strained. Somehow the fact that he wouldn't even acknowledge her was starting to really affect her. She wanted to hear his mocking voice and looking into his dark midnight blue eyes.

"That's it." She whispered throwing the covers off of herself and getting up from her bed. The room was cold and she felt it the temperature hit her skin as she touched the floor. She wore loose white shorts and a rather thin tang top that was light pink with the words 'Come get some' in black. She maneuvered her way towards the door and opened it slowly, her eyes scanned the dark living room in search of the dark eyed man that was on watching over Usagi duty tonight.

She opened her door and slowly walked out, her hands slightly wrapped around her arms. Why was it so damn cold in her apartment? Because Mamoru loves to sleep in the cold, he's a maniac like that. Usagi stopped and scratched her head…why would she even know that? He probably told her once before. She continued her venture and finally found him wrapped around a thin blanket sleeping soundly on the couch.

Usagi couldn't help but be breathe taken by the sight of him in the moonlight. He was beautiful; he had always been a beautiful man despite his arrogance. She walked closer to him, her eyes tracing his smooth and tan face, his thin but masculine lips, the shape of his eyes and how his thick eyebrows fit him so perfectly, how his narrow and slim nose complimented his body. He was a gorgeous man, one that was about to be attacked.

Usagi sat on top of him, straddling his side, she made sure not to put her full weight on him just yet, with the lace of a shoe she had seen on the floor she tied his hands above his head, and then she dropped on him and placed her hand over his mouth to cover any sound. He struggled at first shocked but when his eyes landed on her, he stared at her enraged. Usagi leaned over him and turned on the lamp behind him, the light blinded them momentarily but once they go used to it she smirked.

"Good Evening." He mumbled a good evening through her hands, she removed her hand from his mouth and he nearly bit her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he barked at her, the fury in his eyes had her heart beating faster, she suddenly had the urge to lean over and kiss him but she shook that thought out of her head.

"Straddling you." She stated simply earning a glare from him. "You asked me what I was doing right?"

"It's a little obvious that you're straddling me!" he shot back, Usagi grinned at his comment. "Why are you straddling me?" he went to move his hands but found they were tied. "And why am I tied up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Am I in a horror film?"

"No."

"Then why am I tied up." He asked her in his usual sarcastic tone that had Usagi smiling; she crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow.

"I already said I needed to talk to you." Her voice was silky; it almost felt like she was seducing him.

"And that requires you to tie me up?"

"You won't talk to me any other way." She protested and she saw his eye twitch.

"I'm pretty sure if you needed to talk I'd listen." He said as his eyes wondered away from her frustrating her.

"No, damn it Mamoru! I don't want you to look away from me or avoid my eyes while I'm talking to you." She took hold of his face and forced him to look at her. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't" he was lying she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was lying, it infuriated her that he had lied to her.

"Stop lying!" she barked, something about the way she spoke shut him up, he was looking into the eyes of the Usagi who had told him off that night three months ago. "Is it because of what happened?"

"Untie my hands" he whispered suddenly feeling constricted and anxious. He needed to be very far away from her.

"Answer me." She said, her voice was stern but he had closed his eyes refusing to look at her once again. "Look at me." She said but he refused to do so. "LOOK AT ME!"

"UNTIE ME!" he shouted back startling her, he was crying. When he opened his dark midnight blue orbs she watched clear tears fall from his eyes; he was in pain. She didn't move she just watched him, it hurt her to see him in pain.

"Mamo-Chan" she whispered, Mamoru felt himself fall apart as she whispered the nickname he thought he would never hear again. He had been holding it, the pain, the guilt of having lost Chibi-Usa. Every time he looked at Usagi he saw his daughter, he didn't want to look at Usagi because it hurt to see her.

He started crying then; no longer were his tears silent, soft sobs escaped him breaking Usagi's heart at his pained expression. Whatever was tormenting him, she wanted to take it away from him if only she knew what to do to make the pain leave his body, to make him even a little bit happier she would do it in a heartbeat, she didn't know why it mattered so much but it did.

Mamoru couldn't take it any longer, Chibi-Usa's face continued to torment him; Usagi's sorrow filled tears haunted him and in his head a voice said over and over that it was his fault, that if he had only taken the time of the day that none of this would have happened, if only he had been more careful, more attentive to Usagi nothing would have happened. If only he loved her more.

His tied hands fell onto his face as he cried, he felt like he was lost in despair. His entire body trembled as he cried, no longer caring that Usagi was on top of him; if he could've taken Usagi's place that night he would have taken it in a heartbeat, saving the life of his child. He didn't deserve them, Chibi-Usa or Usagi, he didn't deserve that beautiful soul that's why destiny had turned its back on him and taken it all away.

Usagi could almost feel the crushing weight of his pain. She knew deep inside her why he was crying so hard, she heard him whispering. Saying he was sorry; that it was all his fault. A part of her agreed that it was his fault yet an even greater part of her didn't believe it was his fault at all and it was that part of her that made her move back just a bit and pull Mamoru up into a seating position. She lifted his hands and placed them around her so that she was trapped between his tied hands. She took hold of his face, his eyes were closed.

She said nothing, simply watched as he cried then the need to embrace him tightly became too strong and she leaned forward and held him. His arms almost immediately held onto her as best they could as he cried into her neck. Usagi held him tightly; her own silent tears began to fall as he repeated over and over that he was sorry; that it was all his fault.

Time for them seemed to have stopped as they held each other; Mamoru clung onto Usagi for dear life crying into her shoulder desperately in need of release. It had been so long since he had last held her this way that he suddenly felt like if he let go she would disappear forever. He brought her body closer practically constricting her to his body, he needed to feel her warmth. Usagi ran her fingers through his hair as she held him; it was so strange she could vividly feel the friction of his fingers digging into her skin gently, almost as if she could see the way his skin rolled against hers in perfect unison.

She pulled away from him slowly but she didn't pull too far back, when she opened her eyes she found she was face to face with him. His eyes however were still closed but the tears leaked out either way. She leaned forward on some instinct she wasn't aware she had, kissing his closed eyes gently tasting the tears that moistened her lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes which had finally opened, they were swollen and red but there was a sudden tenderness in them that had her leaning forward slowly only this time her lips gently meet his.

Usagi felt her entire body ignite, it was like something had gone off inside of her, as if she had been awaiting this moment her entire life. Their lips pressed together softly at first, but when Usagi slightly gasped Mamoru took hold on her lower lip nibbling it lightly sending Usagi's heart on a raging rollercoaster. She pulled him closer needing to feel him pressed against her, deepening the kiss. They were suddenly caught in the age old battle of dominance, their tongues battling with one another, yet the kiss wasn't wild it was slowly and painfully sensual. The sheer innocence of that kiss and the weight of its meaning had a cold sweat running down Usagi's back. She found that her arms were now wrapped around his neck as an attempt to bring him closer, yet his lips which should have felt foreign and new were so very familiar and still as delicious as ever.

Why did she know the taste of Mamoru's lips? Why did she recognize them? Why had she been anticipating this taste even before she kissed him? Didn't she hate him? So then why, why did she know the feel of his rough lips against hers? Why was his masculine sent so enticing and welcoming? Why was the heat of his body a lingering memory that she had forgotten. Had she kissed him before? And if so when had that been that it seemed like it was ages of treasured pleasure? She wanted him closer, she wanted him naked and she wanted to feel him on top of her, but all thoughts of that came to halting stop when a loud knock came from the front door forcing them to pull apart and jump as far as Mamoru's arm trap allowed them to move away.

Mamoru looked into Usagi's eyes there was a very interesting turmoil taking place but confusion won above everything else. Her lips were swollen, how long had it been since their last kiss? Months. He couldn't contain himself when he felt her soft lips on his once again. It further confirmed to Mamoru he still loved and desired her very much because if one kiss could make a bomb go off in his body then the love he had felt the first time he set eyes on her had not faded away at all. The knock came again startling both him and Usagi out of their thoughts.

"I should untie you." She said slowly exhaling sharply.

"Good idea, it would be hard to explain why I'm tied up." He answered, his eyes never left hers, he watched her bit her lower lip and he suddenly wanted to kiss her again.

"Right…Um." She placed her hands on his arms and found heat was rushing through her, she looked right at him and saw that they were both feeling that surge of energy; quickly she lifted his arms over her head and placed them in front of her. She quickly untied the lace that held his hands together. When the knock came again she jumped off of him and made her way to her room but she stopped half way and turned to Mamoru who was just getting up. "For a moment Mamoru…can I pretend you are Endymion?"

"Excuse me?" he asked a little baffled at her request.

"The father of my child, I don't know who or where he is but I imagine he's probably feeling the way you are, although you probably feel that way because we're always fighting and such. But I…have something I need to tell him." She explained; Mamoru nodded slowly.

"Okay, so tell me." The way he spoke almost made Usagi believe he was Endymion, when she looked at him Mamoru's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't blame you." She said and Mamoru felt his heart stop and his body freeze, he held onto a breath he took in. "Although I admit a part of me does blame you terribly and hates you but…" she said in a near desperation "there's an even greater much stronger part of me that doesn't blame you at all and loves you insanely. That child wasn't meant to be born, although I desperately want to hold her she just won't come." Usagi said in a somber voice.

"But she was…we saw her…" he protested softly.

"We changed the timeline Endymion." Mamoru looked into her eyes and saw Serenity not Usagi. Though she didn't present herself in her usual white dress she was the one that was speaking. "Or at least we changed something."

"The timeline?"

"We changed the course of events, well…really Pluto did when she send Chibi-Usa to the past, by knowing to much we became too comfortable and didn't let our love grow the way it was supposed to. Fate took her away from us because something changed in the course of the timeline, there are bigger plans ahead of us now." She said gently, her eyes serious though "but if we stay together in end…I don't know." She confessed

"You don't love me anymore?" he asked her she smiled at him.

"Have I not shown you that I have not stopped loving you Endymion?"

"What do you mean?" She smirked at him; the man was dense wasn't he.

"You'll figure it out. Endymion I really don't blame you, when our destiny was changed so were the things of the previous timeline, our future now is very different and unclear." She smirked at him then. "I'm looking forward to it though." She seemed to fade in Usagi's eyes who was just a little bit confused she felt somewhat disoriented. "Like I was saying." She whispered. "I don't blame you." She looked straight at Mamoru and smiled. "Thanks." She sighed, Mamoru simply grinned.

"No problem."

"Oh yeah one more thing." Usagi said quickly before Mamoru could move towards the door.

"What?" he rubbed his eyes then feeling the weight of his body waking up.

"That kiss in no way changes our relationship."

"Meaning?"

"I hate you and you hate me." She crossed her arms as if posing to say her word was final but Mamoru smirked at her.

"No." he exhaled then. "It means you are starting to like me and I'm reeling you in." He thought it was about time he stopped playing the guy who fought with her and start taking the role of the guy pursuing her. "This is a completely different kind of war and I'm sorry to say you started it." He sounded so damn cocky that it pissed her off.

"I'm taken Chiba." She said through gritted teeth but his smirk only served to annoy her more, there was a fire in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

"Well then that means I'll have to fight harder." He stepped closer to her and Usagi felt her heart race wildly. "But Motoki isn't my competition now is he?" He watched the shock on Usagi's face and he felt relief course through his body, he had suspected she remembered who Motoki was.

"What do you mean?" she wanted to move away but her feet wouldn't budge.

"My opponent is a little bit more challenging. But I'll win over Endymion." His arm suddenly coiled around her waist and pulled her closely to him, he looked down into her crystalline blue eyes. "I'll win." He placed a feather like kiss on her lips shocking her.

"You can't just say you started to like me because of a kiss." She protested but it was an airy soft like protest. He chuckled she looked so damn cute.

"No the kiss only prompted me to say I like you." The words seemed to send her heart into a frenzy. "The feeling has been there for a while, I'm just tired of sitting in the sidelines; as of now I'm in the game."

"I hate game metaphors" she pouted but she felt a strange excitement. "I'm going to give you hell."

"Bring it on." The knock came again almost as if signifying the start of a match between then. Mamoru let Usagi go and she silently but quickly made her way back to her room, Mamoru simply chuckled walking towards the front door and opening it.

"What took you?" Motoki asked having been the one knocking on the door per Mamoru's request to be awoken at five that morning since he had an exam that day.

"Just an interesting little development is all."

**--------------------------**

**Okay so I've had this here for a while but I wasn't sure if it was good enough…I've decided yes…I'm not sure when I'll update again so be on the look out for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Jme**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am an avid Supporter of Yamashita Tomohisa aka YamaPi! Because he just rocks my socks! Anyways you would have to listen to the songs on his new solo album to understand the inspiration that formed this chapter. ^_^ Sorry it's taken so long to add this new chapter, so many things have happened, I just hope you all enjoy it!**

**As for the songs, you'd have to listen to them in the following order. After the Rain, Loveless, Moonlight, Run From You, Me, DanceJam and finally Crush on you. Remember the artist is my favorite Japanese Actor/Singer/Dancer Yamashita Tomohisa!**

----------------

"What's wrong with her?" Rei asked leaning over to whisper to Minako who seemed as confused the Usagi's dazed expression as Rei. Ever since early in the morning when they came to get Usagi they noticed she seemed to be up on some cloud and was having difficulty climbing down. They had picked her up early, around the time Motoki had to go to work, where he also proceeded to tell them something was off about Usagi. Motoki suggested shock but by the sudden flustered and angered faces Usagi made every so often, Rei doubted it had anything with ChibiUsa's death.

"Maybe she has indigestion." Minako's response earned her a slap on the back of the head. She winced in pain and gave Rei a dirty look, grumbling to herself as she gently rubbed her now sore head. Why was Rei so damn violent? It was like every word that left her mouth had Rei assaulting her in many ways, at some point she would end up with some kind of head or bodily trauma. Makoto walked into the Arcade just as Minako scooted further away from the violent priestess.

Makoto entered, followed by Ami whose face was hidden behind the tower of book she carried in. Makoto had a silly grin on her face, as if saying she was enjoying watching Ami struggle and possibly bulling her about how many book one small blue haired girl could carry, although they knew she was a scout, which meant she was strong but still you couldn't deny Makoto her rights to bully. When Ami reached their table she dropped the books which gave out a loud thud, echoing throughout the somewhat empty Arcade but still earning looks from the people around them, all except for Usagi who was still sailing around on her random cloud…which wasn't cloud nine…it was definitely like cloud twenty or higher.

Minako stared at the books; she expected to see a bunch of medical books but found random geographical and archeological books. Along with a magazine that highlighted some news about…well the group NewS, something about a DVD of their winter concert coming out which had Minako reaching out just to read the juicy gossip. Rei rolled her eyes and turned to Ami.

"What Ami, did you check out the whole Library? Geesh, why do you need a book on underground cities?" She opened the book and blinked several times appalled. "What the hell is Agartha!?" she exclaimed as Ami snatched the book from her. Makoto sat with the same confused expression as Rei.

"As if people didn't already have problems with Pangea, now there's Agartha…" she mumbled setting her one book down on the table, she turned to Usagi and cocked her head to the side watching her a moment then turned to Rei who put her hands up.

"Don't look at me, I don't know a thing!" Makoto shook her head a bit, they were still pretty worried about Usagi but she seemed to be getting better slowly. Ami finally sat down, dropping a folder in front of Usagi which had her snapping out her daze and looking down. She cocked her head to the side and read the words "Monthly Statement" confused she looked up to Ami.

"What's this?" Her voice had Minako peeking out from above the magazine, the other girls just turned to Usagi who seemed confused with the vanilla folder. Ami opened a book and spoke turning to Usagi a little worried with what she was about to say, choosing her words carefully.

"It's your Company's statement." She said slowly, watched Usagi's already confused stare, get worse. "About two years ago you inherited all of your late uncle's assets and riches…which is why you can afford like everything…" Usagi blinked and opened the folder. When she did everything fell into place with her. She remembered everything about what happened to her uncle, to the inheritance of his grand International Engineering company that rivaled Sony in lead innovating electronics. She remembered switching Majors from Design to Business almost immediately...she had been pretty dedicated and actually liked the work.

"I remember" She said softly, looking through the papers as she had done many times before and instantly had a horrified somewhat angered face. "WHY HAVE SALES DROPPED!! I leave for like three months and these Idiots can't do anything!" She barked jumping off her seat, she reached for the phone in her pocket and dialed a number that was etched into the memory she had just regained. "Alejandro! It's Tsukino-San, yes I'm okay! Come pick me up this instant, I'm at the Crown Arcade in mid Juubian district and make it fast! Also pick up an attire on your way down. I have heads to chew off!" she said before hanging up.

The girls sat astonished, they had forgotten how harsh of a business woman Usagi had become. Ever since she took over the company it was like she was born to lead. She had raised Sales by twenty percent in the first year and by sixty the second. She had turned T&M Electronics into the second leading electronics manufacturing company in Japan in just two short years, and business critics said she could turn T&M into a multimillion corporation and international company in just ten. It had been a side of Usagi that had shocked the girls and Mamoru half to death.

When it came to business she didn't play games, she was smart and fast, Strict and cunning. She could see through the lies and drove a hard bargain. When she began, the employees of T&M didn't think she was capable of anything, within six months she earned their respect and loyalty, within the year they depended on her for everything. When they heard about the accident and the amnesia they had become outraged and worried. Without Usagi it was like they couldn't function, Ami had taken over trying to work through the problems Usagi's accident caused, but she had to give Usagi credit. She worked too hard for that company that even Ami couldn't keep up with her. Which was why she brought the files to Usagi, the company had started declining and they needed their leader back.

"Wow Usagi is scary…" Minako whispered earning nods from the girls. Usagi was currently looking through the files growing angrier by the second. She was still watching Usagi from behind the magazine, when her eyes looked down to one of the articles she screamed out in euphoria making everyone else jump in fright and shock. "NO WAY!"

"Minako…." Rei growled turning to her slowly and venomously. Minako whispered a silent apology at her outburst, before hiding behind the magazine some more. The rush of ruffling paper's sounded like thousands of wings flapping rapidly. A Hispanic man, about forty or so entered the Arcade about twenty minutes after Usagi's outburst. He was short and a little round with thick black hair and piercing green eyes, he was handsome quite so that if he'd been twenty years younger and lighter Minako would have just fallen in love all over again. He walked in with a particularly wide smile on his face as he approached the blonde fury.

"Señorita Tsukino!" his feet moved quickly, tears brimmed his eyes the moment Usagi's eyes looked up to him at first with confusion, then with joy followed with anger. "Que bueno que este bien Señorita!" he said as he approached her. The other girls blinked….what the heck language did he just speak!!!!

"Alejandro, como estas?" The girls immediately turned to Usagi flabbergasted….What did she just say?! "Has estado bien?" Why was she speaking whatever language she was speaking so well? "Y mi ropa?" and why was it so fluent?! Why did it seem like she had always spoken that language! Alejandro handed her a bag, Usagi searched through it before looking back at him. "Muy bien, Gracias. Porfavor Esperame en el caro que ya salgo. Me cambio y despues nos vamos, Okay?" Alejandro nodded before walking out of the Arcade. The first to attack her was Minako, who practically jumped out of her seat, this was too much. What else did they not know of Usagi.

"What the heck was that?!" she asked in a somewhat demanding manner. Usagi raised a brow a little confused.

"Eh?"

"NO! Don't you Eh me! What language did you just speak! Why didn't I know you could speak something other than Japanese!!!!!!?" She took hold of Usagi by the shoulders and shook her a little. Rei had to pull Minako off of the poor girl.

"I was speaking Spanish…And I can Speak something other than Spanish and Japanese." Usagi said as she began to walk towards the bathroom. The four girls following her, Motoki however found he had a barrier, since there was just no way no matter how curious he was, that he would walking into a girl's bathroom…he did that once and after that one time he learned his lesson about mysterious places.

Inside the bathroom the interrogation continued, Minako leading it with her hands on her waist and her foot tapping impatiently like a mother. The others just listened curiously. Usagi was safe behind the doors of the stall as she began to change.

"What else! What other language! I want to know!"

"Um…English…A little Italian…I had to Learn Chinese and Korean since we have some business on that side. Why? It can't be that shocking." Usagi said with a scoff but she could already see everyone's shocked expressions. Was she really that aloof that everyone thought she was not capable of even learning another language?

"How come, we never saw you studying?!" Makoto asked, they could see the clothes being flung over the door, rustling could be heard on the other side of the door. They wondered what she would look like, they had never seen Business woman Usagi before.

"I have no idea…." She slipped on a skirt as she spoke. A tight white skirt that stopped just above her knee caps, Usagi took out the white blouse and placed it on, a black waist belt was awaiting to be used somewhere near the bottom of the bag Alejandro had brought in for her. "Oh damn…Someone tell Alejandro that he forgot to give me the shows." She called out. Makoto looked at Minako who raised an eyebrow…did the man even speak or understand Japanese? Because if not, how was that supposed to be communicated?

"Uh…." Rei began but it was as if Usagi could read everyone's mind on the subject.

"Yes…He does and yes he can. He just prefers to speak Spanish." The girls stared at the door a little scared….well Usagi was definitely full of surprises…now it seemed she was telekinetic and could hear others thoughts. Minako stared at the door with that thought in mind.

'_Return Motoki to me!'_ she shouted with her mind. No response came from Usagi, she tried again_. 'I'm your best friend and I'm in love with Motoki! So give him back!'_ silence was all that meet Minako. Sighing she shrugged…it was worth a try no? Rei walked towards the door only to find Alejandro two seconds away from knocking, a box of shoes in his hands.

"For Tsukino-sama." although his accent was rather thick he still managed to make the words sound Japanese. Rei took the box, bowed and closed the the door. She handed the box to Usagi and than silently waited with the others for their Princess to emerge. When the doors to the stall open what they saw was a woman they had never seen before, full of confidence and self assurance.

Usagi stood before them, her meatballs were long gone and somehow all her long hair had been placed into one very elegant bun, small bang strips hung on the side of her face. Her clothes matched well with the black heels that Alejandro handed Rei moments earlier. She walked passed them and looked at herself in the mirror fixing anything that was out of place. She then turned back to the girls and winked.

"I have some butt to kick." She walked out of the bathroom leaving the girls in some kind of small shock because that woman was clearly not Usagi, she was someone else entirely. Minako was the first to come out of her the shock and the first to speak.

"Well they do say the clothes makes the woman and clearly those clothes made that woman." Rei gave her a look that clearly said 'shut up' while the other two gave her a look that told her she as clearly talking nonsense once again...no one ever understood her...

-----

Mamoru watched the scouts as they seemed to be discussing something that was clearly very interesting if not perplexing yet they refused to let him in on the information. Did it have something to do with a new enemy? And if that was the case why wasn't he even involved in the matter....but most importantly where the heck was Usagi? From the moment he had walked into the Arcade he noticed her missing and no matter how many times he tried to ask the girls they were clearly too consumed in whatever it was they were discussing to even notice his presence.

Motoki had said something along the lines of a business woman he'd never thought he'd see but that didn't make much sense...and on that note what business woman were they talking about? Had some business woman come and stolen Usagi away? The doors to the arcade opened and out of some instinct he looked up only to find his mouth falling wide open at the sight of her, although she seemed totally exhausted. Mamoru had to stop himself from attacking Usagi because she looked absolutely beautiful and he well...it kind of you know...honestly you already know and I'm not going to explain what mood he was now in...because well...from the lustful look in the man's eyes anyone knew what mood he was in.

Usagi rubbed her neck and walked right past him, his hand reached out but he had to contain it from grasping onto her hand. If this was the cause of the commotion among the girls he suddenly understood why. He knew Usagi worked in her Uncle's company, he also knew that she was a very good business woman but he had never seen her dressed in her work attire...why was she dressed like that?She plopped down on one of the booths and nearly knocked out right there and then, the girls instantly surrounded her Ami was the first to speak.

"So...what happened?" She asked cautiously. Usagi didn't speak for a good minute, still trying to gather her own thoughts on such an exhausting day. She had worked so much that she ached in places she didn't know she could ache. When she spoke she didn't lift her head from the table she just spoke.

"Well I managed to start fixing some of stock drops, made some deal with Sony and Whirlpool. Apparently there was some confusion that had those deals frozen. Some deals were dropped, and I approved the opening of a department store near here since it's been in the talks for about a year and should have been approved nearly four months ago." Her voice trailed off...god she was tired, beyond that she was just mentally gone she didn't know why she didn't just head home after leaving the office.

She had been welcomed with warm and excited arms in the company and everyone worked like animals that day. But still she knew that although she was tired beyond any reason the girls were waiting for her still in that arcade, she knew because she had not called at all that day. She wondered what she used to free herself of so much stress back then...what was it that helped her relaxed? Her mind began to drift but not before feeling two strong arms pick her up and instantly she felt that relaxation set in...yes this must have been it...this must have been what helped her forget everything. She held on tightly and drifted off into sleep.

Mamoru turned to the girls, holding Usagi gently. "She's tired out of her mind I'm taking her home." he said, the girls nodded and watched as their Prince and Princess walked out together. Rei sighed she knew deep down Usagi would eventually remember them all but it was a wait she didn't like at all and if she who the most patient among them all was becoming impatient she didn't want to know what the other girls were feeling...soon she hoped...that soon things would return to normality.

----

"Is this the right thing to do?" the voice asked softly watched the future Neo King and Queen of Tokyo walk to the car, the blonde Queen asleep in the Tall King's arms. A pair of pink eyes turned to the soldier next to her. Her long pink hair held up in her mother's familiar style. She wore jeans and a tight shirt. "Was this not the reason all this happened to begin with Pluto?" she asked, the child was perhaps twelve of thirteen. The senshi of time smiled.

"My Princess...your mother needs to see you...Because I fear if not your mother might not recover." The child looked back to her parents. "Right now she is putting up a front and deceiving the others...but she is terribly torn inside."

"Then the child she lost...." The child asked turning to look at Sailor Pluto who looked down sadly.

"That child...was never meant to come into this world..." Pluto whispered... "As tragic as it sounds...that was the destiny of that child..." The girl watched her parents drive away. She turned to the Senshi of time.

"Why Am I here now then? Won't this mess with the time line as well?"

"No...I believe you will be what helps your parents come together once again...I trust this time my choice is the right one...besides they need your help as a scout." Pluto said gently caressing the girls face. The girl nodded and smiled.

"I hope your right Pluto..." She said, the orbs around them disappeared and alone on the street across the crown arcade stood the child that from that moment onwards would change everything and restore the faith to them all. She sighed and stepped into the arcade. "I got my work cut out for me..." She whispered. The moment she walked in she heard a cup fall to the ground and tears spring from the face of the girl who had looked up to see her, her blue eyes filled with shock...She walked right up to the group of girl who were all currently too stunned to speak, grinning she placed her hands on her hips.

"What? No Hellos? Long time no see?" the girl said. Rei stood up from her seat followed by the other girls. Makoto's hand reached out and touched the girls face, tears streaming down her face as she stared, the others also began to cry...

"ChibiUsa..."

* * *

**^_~ Cliff-hanger! Yup Yup YUP! Well I hope you like this chapter...next chapter I think i'll focus a little more on Usagi and Mamoru's relationship along with the whole ChibiUsa entrance. Wait for my next chapter because it's bound to be good...._ hopefully...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**Sakura.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this is a Special Valentain's day Chapter, Most of it will be centered on Mamo and Usa. This chapter will be a bit humorous and WARNING Adult Rated Content Up ahead!!!!**

**As for the songs to this chapter, you'd have to listen to them in the following order. My Angel (GYM) Love Yourself (KAT-TUN) Ai Nante[this one was particuarlly on Repeat for several hours but you don't have to do that] (NEWS) Wasurenaiyo(Thelma Aoyama) Eternally ( Utada Hikaru), Love Song (Yamashita Tomohisa), Lovely Day (Park Shin Hye), Without Word (Jang Geun Suk) Promise(A.) Still -As Ever- (Lee Hong Ki), Ai Mei (Rainie Yang) Ni Feng (Garden Sisters), Prank (Ariel Lin) My Angel (Tank) and Huan Huan Ai (Kingone) Also Because I'm Stupid (SS501)**

----------------

Breathing at this point was virtually not an option, at least not for the girls who stared down into the sapphire eyes of the young teen before them. Their worlds at that moment had momentarily gone on pause, nothing else seemed to matter as they stared into her eyes. They had believe her to be dead, they had believed they were never going to look into her eyes ever again but there she stood, so beautiful. So very much alive. Rei reacted first, her hand reached out and hesitantly touched her hair. It wasn't a dream...it was real.

"Chibi-Usa..." She whispered at first, her tears falling ever faster as she did. The next thing the poor girl knew she was being crushed against Rei's chest. "CHIBI-USA!" She cried out in joy. The others soon joined in the hug, crying as they did. She was really there...she was really there....she...was...really there.

"I-can't-breath!" she squeaked out but the other didn't care they just held her, they held her and lord they didn't want to let go. Chibi-Usa gave up trying to resist and hugged them all back, she figured they must have all though she was dead. "I miss all of you too..." She whispered as the adult women cried...what babies.

***

Mamoru carried Usagi up the stairs and walked into her apartment with her still asleep in his arms. The whole cab ride to the apartment she had not once let him go and it seemed like she wasn't planning on it anytime soon. It felt like old times, when she would fall asleep next to him on the couch and cling onto him through the whole night...it had been ages since they shared a bed together though he doubted he'd be sharing one with her anytime soon.

Closing the door behind him, he walked carefully through her dark apartment and into her room. He placed her gently on the bed, prying her hands from around his neck. He looked at her through the darkness. She was beautiful...his Usako. His hand reached out and gently traced her face, the pale glow that made her look heavenly only beckoned him closer...like she was calling him. Sighing he pushed away from her but his heart stopped, freezing him in his spot.

***

The girls had all managed to calm down, they looked at the little princess who was sipping away at a chocolate malt contently. They couldn't keep their eyes off of her and their curiosity grew by the second. She looked healthy, she looked perfectly fine. Now the question was...When was she from and was there some alternate universe in which she existed at the moment that could be their reality?

"How old are you?" Rei was the first to ask, they needed answers and they weren't going to get any by just staring at her intensely...if anything that would seriously freak the poor kid out. Chibi-Usa didn't answer right away, she watched them carefully before answering, watched them closing, waiting for their anticipation to reach its utmost peak before she would answer. Surprisingly though, she looked just like Usagi when she was in the middle of some scheme...she looked just like her mother.

"Thirteen." She said simply once her lips left the straw she had been sipping oh so slowly. "I know you guys have a load of questions to ask so just ask them." her words pretty much started a locomotive in each girls mouth, each word clashing with each other that all the questions at once sounded like reckless clatter. "WHAO!" She said shutting them up. "One at a time..." She muttered placing the straw back in her mouth...these people were either idiots or really excited for answers....

"Are you from an alternate Universe?" Ami asked next making the sapphire eyes focus on her. Chibi-Usa thought a moment, yet again wanting to torture them but she wasn't really sure how to answer the question. Should she lie or tell the truth? She'd go with the truth.

"Nope...I'm from this Universe but from the future."

"Are your parents Usagi and Mamoru?" Minako asked instantly receiving a smack on the back of the head from both Rei and Makoto. "HEY!" She cried rubbing her now injured head. Chibi-Usa laughed quietly at the girls reaction. "She could be the daughter of Usagi...or Mamoru with a different person, I mean we just lost her you know..." Minako whispered a little annoyed.

"Yes Diamond Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion are my parents..." Chibi-Usa responded while still giggling to herself but the girls were baffled by her choice in words...Diamond Queen? Wasn't she supposed to turn into NEO Queen?

"Diamond?" Makoto asked before anyone else could yet Chibi-Usa simply nodded at the woman.

"Diamond Queen. You'll eventually figure it out." She said using her hands to tell them to let the subject go. It was still their future even though there were some things that were different. "Not everything is going to be exactly the same as it as before...." Chibi-Usa chimed as she once again took a sip from her drink.

"When are you born?" Ami asked gently.

"November 15"

***

Her hand had grabbed onto him, tightly she held his hand. Her eyes opened slowly and she stared at him, Mamoru didn't say anything if he did, if he made a movement he might just loose his self control. Yet she didn't say anything, not for a while. No she just stared at him a while, eyes half opened as she stared and when she did speak, Mamoru felt his heart jump in his chest.

"You're trying to seduce me" She stated simply, he shook his head protesting against it yet she tugged at his arm and made him lose his balance forcing him to fall on top of her. He didn't move...too scared to do so. Inhaling sharply at their proximity, turning slightly to look at her. "Then why are you on my bed?"

"I was putting you down..." He replied quickly, his voice hitched...she was...too...freakin...close. He move to get off of her, he needed to get away but her legs grasped his wait pulling him down into a rather compromising situation...this was not in the least bit...safe...

"Then why were you staring at me?" Usagi's words made Mamoru stared at her blankly...had that been what awoke her? His stared. He didn't know what to say.

"I like looking at you..." He whispered softly, his eyes looking away from her's, he couldn't or rather didn't want to see her rejection like he expected it would come.

"Why?" her words were more curious than they were rejecting. He turned to her slowly, looking into her crystal blue eyes...why. She always used to ask him that...why did he love her? Why did he need her? Why did he want her? She used to ask him all the time and the only thing he could answer was...Just cause. Whenever he gave her that answer, although she smiled at him her eyes screamed disappointment.

"Because..." He never really told her why...He looked into her eyes and felt his heart blow up in joy. "When I look at you....I'm home." He watched confusion appear in her eyes. "When I look at you...I feel at peace." She didn't move as he spoke, just simply stared at him.

"Why?" She didn't know why she was asking so much or why she wanted to know so much but she did and she wasn't going to let go until he answered her.

"Because, nothing seems right unless I'm looking at you. God Usako I could be having a terrible day and all I have to do is look at you and feel better." His hand reached out and touched her face, her warmth radiated to him and he felt his body ignite.

"Usako?" She whispered in wonder and confusion. He retracted his hand when he realized what he called her yet her hand reached out and stopped him half way. "I like it." She said, placing his hand back on her face. It shocked him...didn't she hate him right now. "Not that I like you...I just like it."

"Then why won't you let go of my hand or me for that matter?" He asked grinning, she closed her eyes and thought quickly before answering rather wittily.

"I'm cold."

"Of course you are." He mocked playfully, when she opened her eyes again they were grinning.

"Your trying to make a move on me...to win over Endymion." She said shocking him briefly. That wasn't at all it but all he could do at the moment was smile. He wasn't about to tell her he was very comfortable in the position..but she would eventually realize that particular position was having a particular effect on him. Her realization came all too quickly making him grin as he watched her eyes go wide in shock.

"You...." She couldn't even speak and all he did was smile.

"Your fault...let me go." He whispered into her ear, loving the feel of her body shiver beneath him, making him grow harder still. Yet her legs tightened their grip on his waist. "Usagi.." he warned silently.

"I'm still cold." she excused, the truth was the loved the feeling of him pressed against her and with the reaction his body had towards her it had her excited in ways she couldn't even begin to understand. She didn't know why she was affected to much by what was going on but she suddenly had the urge to touch him. Her hand crawled under his shirt and she felt his muscles contrast against her touch, a rather sharp exhale left his lips. "Your warm..." She whispered, she felt his body move, probably out of reflex pressing his member against her, making her lose her mind in a split second. "More.."She whispered and before she knew it his lips were crashing against hers.

***

"We should call Usagi and Mamoru when they know your still alive, they'll be over joyed!" Makoto said, taking out her phone but Chibi-Usa moved quickly snatching the phone from the Senshi which represented Jupiter. She shook her head furiously with an odd look on her face.

"No...." she whispered a little disturbed. "lets not...right now.." she closed her eyes and shook her head emphasizing that it wasn't something they should do at the moment.

"Why not, they were really broken when they found out or thought you died..." Ami protested silently, feeling that not telling Usagi and Mamoru was a bit cruel considering their situation. Chibi-Usa nodded though the weird look as still on her face.

"Right...and we'll tell them....just not right now." She said again, there was something going on she wasn't telling and the more the girls stared the more uncomfortable she got. "I was....born...." she hesitated she really felt like she was rating her parents out. "November 15, 2010" the girls stared at her a little bewildered.

"Your born this year!" Minako said with a smile....she thought a moment. "That's nine months from now..." Her eyes opened wide as did all the other girls. "Which means you were conceived in..." Chibi-Usa nodded silently telling Minako she was correct. "When?" All of the attention was on Chibi-Usa who seemed a little uncomfortable.

"V-Valentine's Day...Right on the dot of the day...like right ON Valentine's Day." she said softly but the girls still heard it, they all turned to each other quickly not realizing how Chibi-Usa seemed to feel like she betrayed her parents privacy a bit.

"What day is today?" Rei asked quickly to the other girls whose minds were scrambling for an answer.

"February 13th" Makoto said quickly but she didn't relax right away, the thirteen year old's words ringed in her head. "Time!" the girls simultaneously turned to the clock hanging in the arcade, eyes wide as they read the time. 12.01 am.

"Correction." Said Chibi-Usa sipping her drink "It's February 14, 2010." the girls all stared at the clock in shock...at that very moment....they were.....

"If it's 12 then that means..." Began Ami but she was interrupted by Makoto

"That at this very moment...." But Makoto was interrupted by Rei

"Mamoru and Usagi..." But she was interrupted by Minako.

"Are doing the RumpyPumpy!" the very moment the words left Minko's lips Chibi-Usa broke out in hysterical laughter and the girls turned to her and just stared...where did Minako get these words!!!

***

Usagi wasn't sure when but at some point in the last couple of minutes both her and Mamoru had lost all of their clothes, right now though all she cared about was the fact that his lips were trailing soft, hot kisses down her stomach. Her mind yelled out, telling her that he was Mamoru! The man she hated hated, but her body wasn't listening, it wanted to feel him more, to taste him more, to touch him more.

At this point she wasn't sure she could really regain her sanity until much later, after she was sure she had been used and ravished profusely. Her hands ran through his hair, mouth opened in a silent scream when his lips pressed against he opening. This was insane, a person was not supposed to feel like they were being consumed by fire that never end and feel so good while burning. Was it even possible to feel like she was no longer a part of earth? What really drove her mad was the fact that he was grinning, right now she could feel his grin, she felt his tongue lick his lips and then...

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her body bucked forward. No possible way something like that could feel so exhilarating. His tongue was...delicious and not just in her mouth...oh no... what it was doing to her right was....very delicious...it moved rhythmically inside her, twist and circling driving her completely bad but her hips moved to his speed and rhythm until she felt her feet curl in pleasure and herself explode into his mouth.

When she managed to see his face again she saw that grin.

"Mamo-Chan..." She whispered, the name leaving her lips so easily. He moved above her, positioning himself at her entrance, looking down not moving. Leaning forward he gently pressed his lips against her before rocking her world and shattering all reality in seconds hurling her into a beautiful fantasy. He filled her up so completely that she knew no one else on this plant would ever make her feel that way.

When his body began to thrust against her, speeding up, faster and faster, she felt as if the world around her was dissolving and she was being forced onto a drug she would forever become addicted too...his body had suddenly become her drug and the fast he moved, the more she moved with him, gasping for air as she did, holding him closer, wanting more...needing more....demanding more and he gave more.

Harder, faster. He belonged to her now and forever. At that point she didn't care if she hated him or whatever, right there and then she made him hers and he had made her, his. When she began to feel the her walls tighten and her breath come out shorter, when she felt her heart racing and her eyes closing, when finally she reached that place where pleasure was inexplicably painful in such a delicious way. She screamed, closing her hands in his hair as she screamed his name and he moaned into her mouth. Nothing could ever be so perfect.

***

"Do you think they're done?" Makoto said close to an hour later. Motoki had already closed the Arcade to everyone that wasn't them, they just sat there with Chibi-Usa watching them intently, Rei smacked Makoto as she had made that comment in front of a child and she silently apologized to Chibi-Usa.

"They're probably in round six." Minako said, her focus on the magazine before them. The others stared at her a bit dumbfounded...did she ever listen to herself before she started to speak. Ami smacked Minako this time and when the wince came followed by the complain, Ami simply pointed at Chibi-Usa. "Damn conservative women.." She muttered behind her magazine.

"Oh because you want to know if your parents are doing round six of the rumpy pumpy dance." Rei retorted using Minako's earlier choice of word. Minako sat silently a moment before lowering the magazine and looking at Chibi-Usa.

"I apologize deeply for giving you that traumatic image." Chibi-Usa nodded with a smile, saying silently that it was alright. "On the bright side...congrats on being conceived" Chibi-Usa laughed, this woman was a riot.

"Your future is clearly secured." Makoto chimed shortly after Minako resumed her Magazine reading, yet Chibi-Usa made a face that caught the none reading senshi's attention. "What is it?" Minako lowered the magazine a bit, her eyes watching from behind the top of it.

"Its secure for now..." She whispered, Minako fully lowering her magazine and leaning in as the rest did. "It all depends if you guys win this up coming battle or not." The girls stared at the teenager...did this mean the enemy that was coming was stronger than they imagined.

"Tell us about it..." Ami whispered and the teenager sighed and began to tell them of the enemy they were about to face.

Meanwhile Usagi and Mamoru slept, wrapped around each other without the slightest clue that growing withing Usagi's womb was a child.

* * *

**So happy valentine's day! More fun will happen next. THIS does not mean Usagi remembers anything or that her relationship with Mamoru has improved...just wait and see. Review please**

**Sakura.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

**AN:** Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.

**Summary:** After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?

**Dedicated to:** _My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us._

**Okay so it's been a while since my last Update. But I Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the morning after…**

Morning came rather quickly for the scouts who had not had a wink of sleep in the last couple of hours. All of them stared into the sapphire eyes of the young girl who had just spawned them a terrible tale. Apparently she came from an alternated future from that of NEO-Queen Serenity's. According to Chibi-Usa from the moment they first stepped into the time stream and into the 30th century they had completely knocked off the course of time and created several alternate realities. A consequence apparently Pluto had been aware of but that risked anyways. Chibi-Usa explained that the child originally held in Usagi's womb had been the child of _NEO_-Queen Serenity in that version of crystal Tokyo, had Chibi-Usa been born safely the future they were well aware of and knew would have remained the same but the child that was now in Usagi's womb was the child of _**Diamond**_-Queen Serenity which meant that their futures had now been altered drastically, so many changes had now taken place that nothing was to be predictable.

According to Chibi-Usa there were three chances due to the different realities for her to be born, the first was that she would be born to Crystal Tokyo's Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion…that chance had gone away. Next would be that she would be born to Silver Tokyo's Diamond Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion…the last chance was that she would be born to Chrome Tokyo's White Queen Serenity and to an Unknown father. However the chance of Usagi losing this version of Chibi-Usa was still very possible. Chibi-Usa explained that in an attempt to keep the princess and the prince together Pluto had sent Chibi-Usa back to protect her own consumption.

"Wait won't that upset the already upset balance of time?" Makoto asked as she sat down with a cup of fresh coffee she had just gotten from Motoki who had never left the Arcade the whole night, He simply went to the back and fell asleep, now he was awake and opening the Arcade. Chibi-Usa received a cup of Orange Juice from Rei who sat down with her own cup of Coffee.

"No." Chibi-Usa responded. "No, according to Pu, Since the time stream has already been altered the time which I come was only created by the original disturbance so no other disturbance can be made. Like you can't create a ripple from a ripple"

"I'm confused" Minako chimed as she took her seat, Ami was still waiting for her coffee near the counter, Chibi-Usa smiled. "Here's an odd question for you….Why are you eyes….blue." That was an odd question but a question that had been floating around all of their heads from the moment they realized there was a small difference in Chibi-Usa, Ami thankfully arrived in time to hear Minako ask it. Chibi-Usa arched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. "Weren't my eyes this color before?" She asked looking at all the girls. The group of friends looked at each other and a bit confused they turned back to the Sapphire eyes of the confused child. Rei answered her question.

"No…your eyes were Crimson." Chibi-Usa was taken aback by that revelation…her appearance had changed since it was originally.

"Has anything else changed?" She asked looking at the scouts; Makoto gently touched the round buns on her head.

"They way you do your hair is different too….Before you distinguished yourself from your mom, made them pointy on purpose…now you look just like Usagi just with Pink hair." She said softly earning a warm smile from the teenager. Ami spoke then, a little puzzled.

"Chibi-Usa." She said cautiously. "You said that in one of the other realities…your father was unknown, what do you mean by that?" Chibi-Usa smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"My mom won't remember my Dad is Endymion for a good while….and according to my mom there is another man who is about to enter your life's who she mistakes for Endymion." The room got really tense and quite. "What Pluto told me was that if I wasn't conceived this time, the me that would have been conceived would have come from either Mamoru or this man."

"No Way!" Makoto whispered, the sheer thought of Usagi sleeping with another man was just unheard of…Unless she thought and honestly believed that man to be Endymion. "But won't Mamoru know you're his kid just by looking at you?" She asked looking at Chibi-Usa

"My dad doesn't exist in that reality." She said confusing the girls. "According to what Pu told me….My dad dies protecting my Mom in Battle after she conceives the third time, convinced that she's carrying his child and refusing to watch me die a third time." The girls nodded in understanding. "I believe in that time he's my father too." The girls look at her curiously.

"Why do you say that Chibi-Usa?" Rei asked the young smiling girl.

"I was given the chance to be conceived three times….in the third time Endymion dies which means I have no other chance of being conceived…" The girls stared at her with a small child. "Because I am supposed to be the child of Serenity and Endymion, not of Serenity and someone else." The girls smiled she had a point.

"In any case we have to protect the new future that lies ahead of us." Minako responded the other girls nodding In agreement. "By the way how long are you staying?"

"Until I'm secure this reality becomes the permanent one." She said gently.

"Wait I got one more question." Rei said quickly as it seemed the subject was slowly being discarded. The question was one that had been nagging her for quite some time since Chibi-Usa had begun to explain the change in the time stream. "How come you remember us and we remember you as if nothing had been altered? I mean when you walked in you did ask us why we wouldn't greet you." The other girls turned to her suddenly realizing that was a good question.

"Because technically you went back in time and rescued the future….technically I've already come back once to protect the future now I'm back to protect _my_ future" the girls made a face of understanding and nodded.

"So the only thing that changed was your time of conception? But how does that turn Crystal Tokyo in to Silver Tokyo? How does Neo-Queen Serenity turn into Diamond Queen Serenity just by the change of your conception date?" Chibi-Usa put her hands up abruptly stopping the curious miko. Chibi-Usa chuckled slightly and turned to Rei.

"I can't go as far as telling you that, you'll have to figure it on your own." Rei groaned…she hated being spoiled mid way on upcoming things…this was torture.

"I have an even better question." All eyes turned to Minako, she had a rather goofy look on her face. "What is going to be Usagi's reaction when she wakes up and finds Mamoru next to her?" The girls around her stopped a moment before falling into fits of hysterical laughter the only one not laughing was Chibi-Usa because she clearly didn't get it.

At the same time on the other part of town Mamoru was currently trying to hide and miserably failing, from Usagi's pillow and/or object attack. Let's just say from the moment she opened her eyes the sheer shock and confusion sent her into a state of rage that had her blaming Mamoru for everything that happened. He of course had been awoken by her squeal of confusion and horror. At first she seemed disoriented wondering why both of them were naked in her bed but then the memories of the previous day came flashing back so suddenly that she could think of nothing else but attack the poor naked man.

"But you wanted it!" He protested grabbing the covers to hide himself in all the senses, Usagi had already found her rob and was clothed in some sense. "And if I remember correctly _you _started it!" The attack stopped for a moment and when he pulled down the covers to look he saw an astonished and embarrassed Usagi. There was no way she could deny that because even she remembered how it really was all her fault…how she had really wanted it. The embarrassment was too much for her to handle and she continued to throw things at him.

"Clearly I was not in my right mind! Clearly I wasn't lucid!" She shouted throwing things at him, he brought the covers down and gave her a face but had to duck as another object back flying at him, he stared at her confused as he saw books were now being thrown at him.

"No you were in your right mind." He protested which only enraged her even more.

"You took complete advantage of me!" She shouted throwing a hairbrush in his direction and hitting him in the head, it was complete KO. Mamoru fell to the ground; in pain he concluded hairbrushes were completely dangerous objects. "Oh my god!" Usagi gasped as she watched him fall, practically flying over the bed and rushing to where he had fallen feeling a little crappy for hitting him. "Mamoru." She called softly, but he seemed disoriented, she bit the bottom of her lip "Mamo-Chan, are you okay?" She asked her hand reaching out to touch him but his hand grabbed hers. She was shocked by that and when she turned to look at him and he smiled at her.

"I'm fine." She felt a little better. "I'm winning." He smirked earning a glare from her.

"You just had sex with your best-friend's fiancée" She said hoping to push some guilt onto him, he simply smirked moving closer to her, making her heart skip a beat.

"That's perfectly fine." He whispered, her eyes opened in shock and a bit of anger.

"So if I had been Minako you would have slept with me!" That statement shocked Mamoru and made Usagi close her eyes in regret…she remembered Motoki and Minako…which meant she knew she wasn't Motoki's Fiancée. She opened one eye and made a face of guilt. Mamoru simply smiled at her.

"No." He replied softly, looking at her lovingly, causing her heart to jump into a frenzy. "No, only because it's you would I ever betray Motoki….Only for you Usako." He whispered momentarily winning her over giving him the free chance to place a soft kiss on her lips but when he pulled away and she came to her senses she glared him down though the heat in her eyes wasn't as strong.

"You're taking advantage of me again." She growled he simply smiled at her. She punched him playfully before getting up. She scratched the back of her head and sighed, this was really her fault and well….she kind of did ask for it. "Whatever I'm taking a shower. You get dressed and leave." She said.

"Or we ca-"

"No" she replied already knowing his suggestion earning a pout from him but he let it slide. She walked into the shower, when she walked out she found he wasn't anywhere in her room though her bed had been made. A small smile erupted on her lips though she tried to suppress it. He made her bed…which meant last night really happened. She didn't know why but even though she should hate it she actually loved it, maybe it was a good thing. She got dressed and walked out of her room only to find him casually sitting on her couch. "Why are you still here?" she asked a little annoyed her smiled at her.

"We might as well go to the arcade together." Her eye twitched at his words, no way.

"I think last night you misunderstood something." She said but he chuckled at her causing the annoyance in her bubble and brew even more.

"No, last night I didn't misunderstand a thing." Usagi groaned completely irritated. She took it back it had not been a good thing at all…wait it had been good but it happening had not been good. No wait that had been a good thing too it just wasn't a goo-oh for the love of God she was confusing herself.

"Whatever!" She said in complete exasperation, she wouldn't think of it anymore it would only serve to cause her a severe and unwanted headache. She took her purse and keys to her Apartment and along with Mamoru walked out; the feeling was a strangely familiar one, one she felt she had lived before.

Luna and Artemis were currently nuzzling Diana, their adorable baby kitten in Chibi-Usa's lap, who had tagged along from the future with the young girl. The two cats were very happy to see her as they had missed their daughter very much. The girls had broken out into odd conversations after they all took a nap they were now chatting about this and that. Motoki was somehow included in the conversations popping in and out of several topics.

When Usagi and Mamoru both walked into the Crown Arcade the girls had to stop themselves from grinning like big idiots. Mamoru had a goofy look on his face and Usagi looked annoyed beyond all possible reason, probably hoping she forgot the whole ordeal but Usagi would soon learn that Mamoru left his mark on her in more ways than one.

"Don't touch me." She growled as Mamoru reached over to her, she slapped his hand away and he simply laughed in amusement, she was turning red by just the sheer gesture and the girls could so nothing but smile to themselves. Usagi was very much caught in an argument with Mamoru that she didn't notice Chibi-Usa, in fact it wasn't until she was almost to the table where the girls were seated that she noticed her. The moment Usagi noticed the young girl she stopped dead in her tracks, starring at her in disbelief. Her hand unconsciously took hold of Mamoru's.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you." He mocked still unaware of his daughter. But Usagi said nothing, if anything her grip got tighter and tears began to flow down her face worrying him. "Usagi."

"Ch-Chibi-Usa" She whispered completely in shock, confusing Mamoru when he looked up to what she was looking at he felt his own heart stop as he looked at his little girl. Chibi-Usa had stood up from her place on the table, completely turning to look at her parents. She smiled at them, smiling at them softly. Usagi took a step closer to her, completely letting go of Mamoru who became rooting to the ground. When she stood completely in front of her daughter Usagi just stared at the girl. Tears falling quickly, she didn't understand had she not lost her? Had she not just learned she died the day she had the accident…so then why….

Usagi reached out slowly, as if at any moment the girl before her could disappear. Her hand gently touched Chibi-Usa's face, the tears falling like streams as she realized that she wasn't hallucinating, that this was real, that she was standing there. Chibi-Usa smiled and reached up, touching her mother's hand, the other hand touch her mother's cheek. She warmly looked at the younger version of her mother. "Are you doing well Mother?" A soft sob escaped Usagi as she looking at her daughter, her sobs turned into soft cries as she looked down, her body trembling. Oh God let this be real, let her really be there. Usagi looked at her daughter once more, this time with desperation.

"You're real right?" She asked, her voice cracking as her tears continued to fall, Chibi-Usa smiled at her mother. "You're real…you're really here, you're okay." She started crying again, only this time she looked so happy that Chibi-Usa's smile became wider. Usagi pulled the girl into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her small frame, bringing her closer, needing to feel the warmth of life her daughter was now radiating. She was alive, she was okay, and my god was she beautiful. Chibi-Usa hugged her mother back, closing her eyes and inhaling at the sheer pleasure, not that her mom back in her time didn't suffocated her with hugs but her mom in this time looked so fragile that she felt she needed to hug and hold her.

"I'm perfectly fine mom." She whispered holding her mother closer. She opened her eyes and looked towards her Father who was silently crying, clenching his fists as his eyes watched her in shock, confusion and pure joy and love. She smiled at him and silently mouthed 'hi dad.' Which made his tears fall faster as her stared at her, he also wanted to hug and hold her but he knew he couldn't do it in Usagi's current state of mind…he would have to wait until later. But still he couldn't help but cry as he looked at her beautiful child, she was okay….she was okay.

After a while all of them took a seat and Usagi who demanded an explanation got a partial explanation from Chibi-Usa, she was only told that she was still the child of Serenity and Endymion, and that she came from an altered reality. She didn't say the time and date of conception. At some point Usagi got up to wash her face leaving Chibi-Usa with Minako and Makoto and leaving with Rei and Ami. Mamoru took the chance to tightly embrace his daughter and cherish her warmth as Usagi had.

"I was so scared." He told her gently, Chibi-Usa nodded in her father's embraced; she figured he would be. "You gotta tell me when we conceive you, I have to protect you Chibi-Usa" She chuckled and pulled away from her father, staring him in eyes, a little embarrassed to confess the truth.

"Well…." She began but found she really didn't know how to say it.

"She's already been conceived" Minako responded for her, a sly grin on her lips. "You know….this morning…." Minako moved her eyebrows suggestively. Mamoru sat in shock.

"Already?" he whispered softly, then suddenly becoming very aware of the fact that it seemed that everyone was very well informed on what had taken place early that morning. He turned to the girls who were smirking at him causing his face to turn red. Minako began to tease him, nudging him with her elbow.

"You got perfect aim dontcha! You tiger you."

"Shut UP!" he cried in pure embarrassment, covering his ears refusing to hear their teasing and desperately trying to hide from their knowing eyes. They laughed at his reaction. Usagi and the rest came just in time to see Mamoru's reaction, Ami and Rei understanding why he had reacted that way. Usagi on the other hand was wondering what they had done to get the reaction from him.

"What did you do?" She asked as she took a seat, he was so red he wouldn't even look at him. "I want to know how you did it." The girls all grinned and looked at her; there was no way she could know for the time being.

"Oh we just know what you know that we supposedly don't know but we actually know. All in all the result were awesome." Usagi stared at Makoto completely confused she wasn't even going to try to figure that one out. Diana jumped on Usagi's lap and she stared at the cute grey kitten with a moon crescent on her forehead. Usagi smiled as she stared at the cat.

"I know you." She said softly, as she stroked the small cat.

"Of course you do." The cat replied. Usagi jumped out of her chair sending the small cat flying and thankfully caught by Ami who was close by, she held the cat close by. Everyone else completely mortified by sweet innocent Diana's slip up. They all turned to Usagi who seemed completely bewildered and just astonished and confused.

"That cat just talked." She said pointing to Diana in disbelief; she was going crazy wasn't she. Ami and Rei stood up trying to calm her down Ami forgetting she had Diana in her arms. Usagi moved further away from the girls as they tried to tell her it was okay. "Are you nuts!" causing the girls to cringe "That. Cat. Just. TALKED!" She said this time emphasizing each word.

"We know Usagi…now lower you voice!" Rei said as they seemed to be drawing attention. Usagi stared at her bewildered.

"You know! YOU KNOW! HUH!" Somehow they managed to grab a hold of the blond woman who was freaking out and sit her down; she had been inching away from Diana the whole time a bit terrified of the talking cat. Once they sat her down and she seemed to sit quietly eyeing Diana who was peeking out from Ami's arms, she finally spoke. "Do…Uh…" her eye twitched she couldn't believe she was asking this. "Do Luna and Artemis talk too?" It wasn't possible…was it? The black and white cat cautiously approached her. Usagi leaned in really close to the table, coming face to face with the two cats; she looked at the black female and spoke. "Tell me you don't talk too Luna."

"I'm afraid I do." Usagi let out a small whimper; she turned to Artemis who just smiled.

"Uh yeah." He said causing her to sob a bit dramatically. She closed her eyes and tried to process all of it, tried to process the fact that two no, three cats had just spoken.

"Care to explain?" Luna sighed and began to spin the tale of Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess, she told her about the sailor scouts, told her that she was Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess, that she was the protector of the earth and the holder of the Silver Moon Crystal, she also mention A prince Endymion and a Moon Kingdom, but she never revealed the identities of the scouts or of the prince. At the end of Luna's long tale, Usagi leaned back into her chair. Oh boy. "Why don't I remember any of this?" She asked softly…well that would explain the dreams, and why Chibi-Usa could travel back in time and Pluto…"Pluto" she said murderously, that woman who could have just solved the problem for her so easily but had decided to confused and torment her instead.

"You called for me?" The scouts all seemed to jump at Setsuna's sudden appearance although no other person in the arcade seemed to notice it. However when everyone else was surprise Usagi had kind of anticipated her arrival and was more annoyed than anything else, Chibi-Usa was however overjoyed to see her.

"Puu!" she called in joy but Usagi stopped her daughter from hugging the woman.

"No. No Puu! Stop Puu-ing!" She said causing Chibi-Usa to chuckle slightly and sit down. Oh yeah her mother was just not having a good day today. "You need to start explaining right now" She said turning to the older woman who inched away from her. Setsuna sighed she might as well reveal something's but others, just like Luna knew, Usagi would have to remember them on her own.

**So I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I hope you laugh and just love this chapter because I love this chapter. A lot of info was revealed and a few questions answered but many left unanswered! Anyways I'll update when I have the time. God Bless all of you!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Jme **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

**AN:** Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.

**Summary:** After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?

**Dedicated to:** _My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us._

**So I'm having a LOT of free time lately which means I'll probably update more frequently than Usual. **

"So I was in the biggest pickle of my life!"

Pickles… beautifully crunchy sour pickles, Oh that sounded amazing! Why didn't she have that in her hands right now so she could eat it? Oh she could already taste the chewy crunchy flavor of the mix and it was just making her water at the mouth. Wait she hated pickles! What was wrong with her? Usagi closed her eyes and rested her head on the kitchen table of her mother's kitchen. Her mother's house was buzzing with pre-party chatter as it was her younger brother's birthday. The last two months had been an odd sort, since she found out she was some warrior called Sailor Moon and not to mention she also happened to be the Moon Princess of an ancient civilization that no longer existed. There were also some people whom Luna, get this the talking cat, told her were her guardians she referred to them as the sailor scouts but their identities were unknown for the time being.

She had the pleasure of meeting these scouts on several occasions over the last two month and if Usagi was honest, even though she didn't know who they were she kind of trusted them; she wholeheartedly trusted all of them. She also meet with a masked stranger whom the scouts informed her was also known as Prince Endymion which got Usagi to thinking that maybe in real life he had another Alias just like she was Princess Serenity but her Earth name was Usagi….whoever he was she knew she loved him and he seemed vaguely familiar to her. She just had to figure out or remember who he was. She had her suspicions, One being someone she would not mention and the other was a strange fellow who she meet a month ago named Endy.

"You okay?" A hand was placed gently on her back even without opening her eyes she already knew who it was…he made her heart skip a beat. In three months a lot of things had changed not that she cared to admit any of the changes but there were many of them and one of the changes was the significance of the man before her now….Mamoru.

"Don't touch." She whispered though her tone of voice told him otherwise, his finger began to gently rub her back. Oh those fingers she was becoming so very much familiar with lately, I mean was it even okay to cheat on your fake fiancée with the man you supposedly hated? Apparently their little one night stand turned into a once a week…twice a week….three ti-oh the heck with this whenever they could go at it they went at it and as much as she protested soon after it was over she enjoyed every part of it. At some point she just told the guy that they could be sex buddies and nothing more, nothing else would change although in the back of her mind she knew that was not what she wanted but he didn't seem to protest to her conditions so she wasn't sure if she could.

She also had not quiet broken up with Motoki but she had made progress with getting Minako and Motoki closer. What Usagi wanted was for both of them to be so overwhelmed with what they felt that Minako or Motoki would just say enough is enough and tell her straight up that they were made for one another, because from what she remembered they truly were meant for one another. She made sure to act like a sister towards Motoki and not like a lover lessening the load of his stress.

"Is she okay?" The deep and smooth voice of Yamada Endy sent a strange shiver down her spine; he took a seat beside her, across from Mamoru. She felt Mamoru retreat his hand which she almost complained for but didn't. She could feel Mamoru shift rather uncomfortably in his seat. "Hey bunny, are you okay?" Usagi opened her eyes and lifted herself up from the table, looking into the light blue eyes of the man before her. He bore a strange resemblance to Mamoru, sharp and fine facial feature, thin yet plum lips and short black hair only unlike Mamoru's deep dark ocean blue eyes, Endy's eyes were baby blue almost like looking into the vast and open sky. From the moment they had meet a month ago Usagi had been oddly attracted to this man, it was almost like he beckoned her towards him and his pull was strong and steady because every time she saw him she felt her heart jump and stop in her chest.

"I'm fine." She whispered softly, compared to Mamoru whose head she nearly chewed off. Endy smiled at her leaving her completely breathless. Mamoru said nothing, simply watching her reactions to him feeling his heart ache in his chest. "However I kind of want to be alone." She whispered to him softly and he simply smiled and tapped her shoulder gently before getting up. Usagi turned briskly towards Mamoru her soft expression hardening. "That also means you." She sneered, she watched a smirk cross Mamoru's lips yet a strange lonely expression cross his eyes that almost made her regret speaking to him so harshly. He stood up without a word and left the kitchen leaving her alone.

Was it her or was she more moody than she usually was….she wondered why. She didn't know how long she silently sat in that kitchen going over her odd behavior lately until she heard what sounded like a whispered argument. Perking her ears she found she heard the voices of Motoki and Minako. She leaned a little further towards the door trying to listen to what they were saying.

"No I can't take this anymore!" Minako silently shouted, her voice rising slightly making Usagi grin to herself, she could already picture the scene. Minako wagging her finger in frustration at a troubled looking Motoki.

"I know, me either. This is killing me." Motoki's voice sounded soft; tender the way a man in love spoke to the woman he would give his life for. Usagi smiled had they finally reached a break through? She leaned closer.

"How much longer does it have to be like this, I feel like a criminal sneaking around." Minako whined, oh the poor girl was suffering but it seemed that Usagi's plan had been working over the last three months she should give herself a pat on the shoulder.

"We could tell her right now." Motoki's suggestion nearly made her fall off the chair; did he really just say that? Shy, indecisive Motoki? Wow, Love really changed people didn't it. She heard a small sigh come from Minako.

"No we can't, she has to remember on her own." Minako sounded completely defeated as she reminded her secret lover of Usagi's memory problem.

"I don't care, listen to me Minako. I..I love you." WoW! "I don't want to be apart from you anymore." Someone needed to give that man an award. "I don't want us to be a secret anymore; we are telling her today…right now." So he was aggressive after all! Usagi was silently cheering, flailing her arms around in pure joy and feeling proud for both her friends. The door to the kitchen opened and Usagi had to slide the chair back to the kitchen table and pretend to be interested in her nails…which by the way needed a manicure.

"Hey Usagi-chan." Minako seemed nervous; her eyes looked away from the blond who supposedly sat oblivious to the situation, she took a seat next to Usagi who smiled at her brightly making her feel even worse…they were about to crush Usagi's hopes and dreams she might never believe in love again. Motoki took the seat on the other side of Usagi, his face looked gentle but stern…this was sure to be good Usagi didn't know how long she could hold in her excitement. The moment had finally come.

"Hi Minako, Hey Baby." Usagi took hold of Motoki's hand and he made a rather uncomfortable face, Usagi could die laughing but she held it in….she wondered how this would soon play out. Minako looked devastated on the one hand she wanted her man on the other she didn't want to crush her best friend. Oh she hoped Usagi wouldn't be so crushed about the whole ordeal.

"Usagi…we have something to tell you." Motoki said pushing Usagi's hands gently away, Usagi stared at him innocently although on the inside she was grinning devilishly, would the words really leave their mouths or would she need to give them that last extra push.

"What is it? Has something happened?" She asked turning to Minako whose eyes just darted to the floor…the girl was nervous as heck.

"I-Um…we…How…uh" The words just wouldn't leave the usually talkative Minako and it seemed that Motoki was now having a hard time finding the right words to tell her the truth…she might as well help them out a bit and honestly she was tired of the charade what needed to be done had already been done.

"You guys wouldn't be trying to tell me that before my accident you two were dating and on the verge of becoming a couple but because of a simple joke Motoki and I were playing before the accident I mistook him as my Fiancée and have made it terribly impossible for the two of you to be together until strangely two months ago everything started going well? I mean that's not it right?" The two sat silently watching her completely at a loss for words. They opened and closed their mouths trying to form words that would not leave their lips. Usagi nonchalantly reached forward to the fruit plate and took a grape though she still really wanted that pickle.

"Usagi how did you-" Motoki began but Usagi simply smiled at him somehow stopping him dead in his tracks.

"I may have, kind of remembered who the two of you were about two months ago?" Minako made a kind of squealing sound and Motoki stared at her perplexed.

"Really! You remember- HEY! That's cruel." A suddenly joy and realization coursed through Minako. She was overjoyed at being remembered, annoyed at being played with but she somehow kind of understood what Usagi had done, by remaining silently and secretly helping them she made their relationship develop to new heights, she scoffed gently and smiled. "I see." She whispered then smiled widely. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said softly. "But you explain it to Motoki because he seems more lost than ever." Minako laughed at what she said as the two girls turned to the rather lost individual next to them. He made a face of pure confusion which made them laugh a little harder.

"So wait are we in the clear?"

"Yeah, we're all good Onii-Chan." Usagi said gently as she patted his hand, a small smile forming on his lips that went better than he had expected. The three started talking about some nonsense until they decided to move to the living room where everyone was getting ready for the guests who would arrive in a few minutes, they took advantage of the short time to let everyone know that Usagi remembered Motoki and Minako and that she no longer believed that she was engaged to Motoki as well as adding that Motoki and Minako were now officially a couple.

"Does this mean you got tired of us sneaking around?" Mamoru whispered into Usagi's ear making her turn to him with an annoyed look on her face, she smiled at him but her smile was dark. "When are we going to announce us?" He joked and secretly hoped that there was a them

"Chiba, there is no us…there is just casual sex." Though even Usagi didn't believe her own words, there was nothing casual about their relationship. "I told you before; I don't think I need to repeat myself." Although she had to constantly remind herself that there wasn't a 'them'. Endy walked up behind Mamoru placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey so I guess this means your single huh." His words suggested something to Usagi that made butterflies swirl up in her stomach and had Mamoru wishing he could punch the day light out of him. It was more than clear that Endy had his sights on Usagi from the moment they met although Mamoru doubted their meeting was coincidental seeing as Yamada Endy was a great business man known all throughout Japan, he was probably looking to increase his business by getting together with Usagi.

Mamoru wished he could tell Endy that there was no way that he could have Usagi because she was two months Pregnant with his child, but he couldn't because even Usagi didn't know she was Pregnant yet which was strange because once you miss a cycle don't things get odd? But he remembered the girls saying that Usagi was going through her normal cycle while being Pregnant which wasn't uncommon. So she wouldn't even know she was pregnant for another month and he just couldn't go around predicting the future now could he.

"That means I'm single yes." Mamoru clenched his jaw shut and walked away silently leaving Usagi to feel a heavy weight in her chest. She watched him leave before she turned back to Endy. "Why do you ask?" Endy smiled at her and she could already hear him asking her on a date yet her mind traveled towards Mamoru.

"So how about it?" Usagi snapped out of her daze and turned to Endy, she smiled at him and nodded….she could agree to one date, what would one date hurt?

Meanwhile half way across the room the four girls plus one Chibi-Usa were starring in pure shock and horror as Usagi casually flirted with Endy and accepted his request to go on a date with him, in fact when a hurt and heartbroken look cross Mamoru's face Rei and Minako nearly launched themselves at Endy in attempt to pull him as far away from Usagi as possible, suddenly feeling very protective of their Prince however much to their dismay Chibi-Usa pulled unknown strength out of nowhere and stopped them.

"Stop, stopping us, child do you not see what your mother who, may I remind you is pregnant, is doing!" Rei hissed silently into Chibi-Usa's ear which she nonchalantly cleaned as if something annoying had crept inside and began to tickle her ear drum, she had a rather bored expression on her face.

"I don't need you to remind me she's pregnant. I TOLD YOU SHE WAS HAVING SEX!" The last part came out a little too loud which caused several people who had arrived for Shingo's 18th birthday to turn and stare at her, the girls all giving them apologetic looks, Minako went as far as saying the young girl had stolen one of Ami's Nora Robert books, which earned several odd looks from Makoto and Rei and a rather surprising thwack on the head from Ami who seemed furious. "The point is, leave them alone." Chibi-Usa said after everyone seemed to calm down a bit and their voices returned to hushed whispers.

"Who's side are you on?" Makoto asked a little suspicious, Chibi-Usa simply smiled signaling them closer with her finger and the scouts leaned closer to the thirteen year old girl.

"I'm going to reveal another little secret from the future to you girls." The four looked at her seriously; Chibi-Usa first made sure her mother was not around before she continued. "My existence is not going to be completely secure until after an upcoming battle, a month after." The girls stared at her confused. "Oh really! Look right now she's two months along right, well next month there will be a serious battle and depending on how that battle turns out and if she doesn't lose me then around her fourth month she will be told by your Mom Ami that she is pregnant." The girls nodded, but Rei thought back to the initial reason why the whole conversation stared.

"What does that have to do with us keeping Endy away from Usagi?" she asked really frustrated and confused earning an annoyed look from Chibi-Usa, the girls couldn't help but think she looked just like her mother at that moment.

"I was getting there" She said a little pointedly. "Okay my mom will probably be officially dating Endy shortly after a couple of date." Several sounds were of protest began to surface but Chibi-Usa spoke quickly. "But don't worry, He doesn't fall in love with her until they are dating for three months and my mom tells him she's pregnant two months into their relationship which then prompts their lover like relationship into a long term and well founded friendship." The girls silently stared at Chibi-Usa shocked, so technically if all went well they had nothing to worry about, if it didn't they had lots to worry about. Suddenly the four began to understand how the time of her conception could affect the future course of events.

For example if compared to the Original time line because there were no disturbances in their love lives Mamoru and Usagi take charge of Crystal (As if Signifying a Clear future) Tokyo and become Neo King and Queen, but now because of the complications that ensued in a way Silver Tokyo signified a more polished and hard worked for future but still on its track Making her Diamond Queen, as if glistening with maturity and being polished after hardship, which would mean that Chrome Tokyo would be a place of, although peace and prosperity rule, it would signify Serenity's loneliness, Making her white as in emptiness….Minako was already getting a headache trying to wrap her thoughts around the concept while the other three sort of got it.

"Besides in my time Endy is actually Uncle Endy." Chibi-Usa chimed after several minutes of silence. The girls shook their heads unsure of what to think. "Don't worry, my mom doesn't hide her pregnancy from my father, she tells him. The day she finds out is uh….very significant" Chibi-Usa seemed a little uneasy about something as if she was hiding something from them but none of them knew what.

_**333333333333333333**_

So one date led to two date which prompted a third date and by date seven Endy asked Usagi to be his girl, to which she agreed too. In the last two months Usagi went from being single to taken, intercourse with Mamoru had ceased and she barely really saw him anymore. She also happened to remember who Ami and Makoto were as her normal friends not as the Senshi seeing as nothing Senshi related had really come back to her yet. A little over a month ago there was a huge battle with one nasty son of a dog which just wouldn't die and kept hitting her hard and the way the senshi were barely letting her get a go at this monster had her thinking they were being a little over protective and after a rather hard hit to the stomach they all seemed to freak out and somehow without her help got rid of the beast. Well two months passed since Shingo's birthday party and now she was seated at the OB/GYN wondering what in the world was wrong with her menstrual cycle because for some reason that month it didn't come. She couldn't be pregnant because the last three months she had her period and she had not had sex for about two months.

"Hello Usagi." Dr. Mizuno's voice had her sitting upright in her chair, she had a blood test a week prior and she was getting the results to the tests now, she was a little worried that she could be sick or something.

"Hey Doc, so what do I have? Am I sick? Some infection?" Doctor Mizuno chuckled softly and handed the paper of her blood test results to Usagi who took it and looked at it. Realization struck her suddenly and she was silent, starring at the paper trying to understand why the word Pregnant was written on it. How far along was she? "Can you determine the weeks?" Although the only thing that really was circulating her thoughts was Mamoru's name.

"That's what we were just about to do, go ahead and lay down for me will you." Usagi got up from her seat and laid down on the bed, she lifted her shirt wincing when the cool gel touched her skin; Dr. Mizuno turned on the Sonogram and then pressed a small device to her stomach. Usagi looked at the form of her child for the first time; a heartbeat could be heard…was a baby which was supposed to be inexistent supposed to have a heart beat? "Looks to me like you're about….four months" Usagi's breath got caught in her throat…whoa wait four…fou-she had to be wrong.

"I-No..Uh, I've had my period for the last three months; I…shouldn't even be pregnant." She explained, Dr. Mizuno smiled, moving the small device around.

"Usagi you may have mistaken vaginal bleeding for your menstrual cycle, you told me before you cycle is very light." Usagi nodded, the doctor turned to her. "Well some women due to hormonal changes tend to bleed vaginally and many have mistaken that for their menstrual cycle. Which is what could have happened in your case?" Usagi stared at her in shock…so she had been pregnant for four months, Usagi nodded gently in understanding. The check up continued and Dr. Mizuno gave her some advice and vitamins she should be taking, Usagi was just so completely dazed that she didn't know when she left the doctors and walked into her house.

She took a seat on the couch and placed the sonogram down on the coffee table, she stared at it. When…Ha-had…she fallen pregnant? Four months, it couldn't have been the very first time could it? What day was today…June 15th. Okay Four months ago…She made love with Mamoru for the first time Valentine's Day…from Feb 14th to March 14th was one month, From March 14th to April 14th was two months From April 14th to May 14th was three months and from May 14th to June 14th was four-Oh God…she had turned four months pregnant the day before.

Which meant she had at that moment Chibi-Usa inside her, a small smile formed on her lips but then another thought struck her…Endymion was the father of Chibi-Usa…Endymion was the Earth Prince, Endymion was the man she had been so desperately looking for….Endymion was "Mamoru" She whispered. As if she had been struck by lightning and the air had been punched out of her, every single memory from the moment she meet Mamoru until the accident almost seven months ago came rushing at her like a bucket of ice cold water.

The images flew by like a film on slow motion, the first time she heard Mamoru's voice, the first time she meet Luna and the girls, her first transformation, learning she was The moon princess, learning she loved Mamoru, meeting Chibi-Usa for the first time, Meeting Setsuna and Haruka and Michiru, Meeting Hotaru, fighting countless evils and inheriting Millions from her uncle. Living and progressing like a normal girl from time to time and the accident. At the end of all of her flashbacks she crouched over holding her head in pain. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized everything that had happened over the last seven months, as she regained every single memory she had lost, regaining everything.

Her heart was in so much pain as she remembered the accident and how she remembered loosing Chibi-Usa, she was angry and hurt, she couldn't possibly tell them she remembered everything. Her hand ran to her stomach and she cried louder, at least her baby was still there, her baby was back. The fight she had with Mamoru came crashing back at her so fast that she found her tears were burning her eyes harder and her cries became louder. She fell to the floor, holding her heart and stomach unable to comprehend or really register it all completely, all she knew was that she was hurt; she was so very…very hurt.

"Puu!" She cried out holding her chest tightly. "Pluto!" she cried again. A flash of light brightly shone beside her before the older woman appeared before her. At the very sight of her broken Princess she was at her side, frantically trying to comfort the broken girl. She took her in her arms and held her, hugged her tightly as she cried against her. Usagi's hands encircled Pluto and held her tightly, held her so desperately that Setsuna could feel her pain clearly as if it was her own.

"Oh my Princess." She said gently, stroking her hair and bringing her closer. She remembered countless times in the old Kingdom when she would hold her princess just like this, she was like an older sister to the Princess, as she had been told many times. "It's alright, Princess." She whispered, Usagi continued to hold her and cry until the tears would no longer come out. She sat silently holding her princess for a good five minutes until she spoke.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She whispered, her voice broken. A loving almost motherly look crossed Sestuna's face as she pulled Usagi into a sitting position, she could see the sadness in the young girls eyes. She smiled at her and sighed.

"Oh my Princess" She whispered softly reaching out and taking hold of her face. "Your duty." Usagi sobbed and looked down, tears falling again, when she looked up again her face had been covered in silent tears.

"Puu I don't want to see him." She whispered through a broken voice, Setsuna said nothing. "But I have an ever stronger need to see him. But He doesn't love me." She cried looking down. Setsuna took hold of her face and made her look up.

"He does, very much." Usagi shook her head. "Then test him." Usagi stared at her confused…how could she test Mamoru. "For now, keep your memories a secret." Setsuna explained "Obviously you will have to tell him you are with child, but don't tell him you remember him, act as if nothing has changed." Usagi stared at her with wonder, leave it to Pluto to know she was pregnant and come up with a way to test the love of her Prince.

"You think that will work?" She asked softly.

"Do you love him?" Tears started falling once more from Usagi and she nodded, God did she love him, even after everything she still loved him. After all it had not been his fault she got into the accident, although the fight was his fault but still she was more hurt with his words and what went down before the accident than the accident itself, and she had Chibi-Usa again so that pain had lessened some. "Okay…I have to go…you have a guest." Almost immediately after the words left Pluto's lips a knock came to her door, Usagi watched Pluto fade away. The knock came again and she had to find her voice.

"Who is it?" She called, drying her eyes as she slowly got up, Endy's voice called back to her….she'd have to get rid of him. She dried her face and straightened her shirt. She opened the door and smiled weakly. "Hello."

"What happened?" He asked placing a small kiss on her cheek, he came with champagne, clearly looking to drink and get lucky. He wasn't getting any of it.

"We need to talk." He barely made it past the front door when the words left her lips. He turned to her, his eyes showing worry. "I'm Pregnant." His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets; he looked shocked and taken back.

"Excuse me?" He scoffed. "We haven't ev-" she cut him off, her face stern but gentle.

"It's not yours." She said softly, her eyes looking at him warmly. "It's the child of the man I love."

"Oh." He said. For some reason he didn't feel angry or upset as he knew he should have been, maybe it was the way she looked at him that made him understand that there was nothing he could do about it. "How about we stay friends then?" she smiled brightly at him, nodding and all he could do was smile back, strange in just two months she had become someone special and important to him and he wagered that if another month had passed he might have fallen for her. "How far along?"

"Four months." He whistled looking at her, she didn't even seem like she was that far along.

"Congratulations." She laughed letting him pass and closing the door behind him. They spent the rest of the night in a strangely comfortable conversation talking about work and love. She told him about this man she loved since she was fourteen and he completely understood what she was going through offering a friendly shoulder if she ever needed it. When he left she sat in silence for a good thirty minutes, when she finally looked at the clock she read ten pm. They would all be at the arcade….

_**333333333333333333**_

"Minako do you ever listen to yourself before you talk?" Rei looked at her, in fact everyone looked at her, and she said nothing. "At all?" the others laughed as Minako slumped in her seat. Apparently Chibi-Usa asked what the Capital of Venezuela was and Minako had heard something else or some blond part of her decided to loudly proclaimed the capital was V….let's just say one hour later they still had not let that one go. For about an hour now the girls did notice one thing, Chibi-Usa seems antsy. She kept glancing towards the clock and the front entrance of the Crown Arcade as if she was expecting something but they didn't know what. But when the pink haired girl suddenly froze and looked off in the direction of the entrance they soon figured the reason for her anxiety was her mother.

Usagi walked in looking rather exhausted her eyes dazed and lost in some deep thought. She looked so tired it wasn't even funny. Her usual meatballs were all tucked away in one bun that looked like it had been elegant at some point but now it was rather messy, she wore a long sleeved white shirt that was about two sizes bigger than her and some jeans, flip flop graced her feet. Yet she didn't greet them when she walked in, in fact she headed straight for Mamoru who was two tables away reading something, it was that time of the day or night that he preferred to be alone, her suddenly sitting where he was startled all of them. Chibi-Usa's eyes never left her mother.

"Usa-" Mamoru began but she cut him off getting briskly and quickly to the point.

"I'm Pregnant." Her voice sounded torn between sadness and joy, and to play the part of the girl she was supposed to be a little devastated. "I'm pregnant Mamoru." Well she remembered how she had planned on telling him the first time, how excited she had been to tell him that night. Tears threaten to come cascading down forcing her look away from him. She couldn't look at him, his words circling around in her head.

_"Maybe knowing too much messed us up."_

She wasn't his love anymore…she was his routine, his to do list, his every day occurrence. Yet for her even now, even with all the pain, looking at him was like looking at a beautiful masterpiece, a breathless sunset, a wondrous painting she could not look away from. But she was his boring, every day routine. As the tears fell and she had to press her hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out in pain, to her she was heartbroken and shattered. To him, she was crying because she just didn't know what to do next, the cool and in control Usagi was spiraling out of control.

Everyone watched, listening since they weren't speaking in hushed voices. A pained and sorrow filled look cross Chibi-Usa's face, which did catch their attention some. Had Usagi not just said she was Pregnant? So why….why was Chibi-Usa so troubled? So Pained? A small crescent moon shaped necklace around Chibi-Usa's neck began to glow a light silverfis color, but she was unaware of it.

"Chibi-Usa." Ami whispered, gently touching her. When the girl turned to her she pointed to the necklace and when Chibi-Usa saw it, her expression softened and saddened even more, she quickly turned to her parents. The girl looked like she was about to cry. They watched as Usagi got up without a word and began to walk away, but Mamoru quickly stood and reached out, grabbing her gently by the hand making the tears fall faster from Usagi's eyes. Chibi-Usa's necklace began to glow brighter.

"Usagi." Mamoru began, but Usagi turned to him and shook her head.

"Not right now." She whispered, she sounded pained. "I…I just needed to tell you in person." She couldn't look at him, the tears falling faster and faster still. Chibi-Usa's necklace got brighter. "I need to be alone for a little while…." Her voice trailed off as she rather hesitantly pulled her hand from his, almost as if she was silently telling him not to let her go but he didn't understand. Chibi-Usa's necklace got even brighter. The girls didn't know what was more interesting, the scene unfolding before them or Chibi-Usa's brightly glowing jewelry.

Usagi completely pulled away from him and silently without a word to anyone, she walked out of the Arcade, she walked quickly wanting to get out of their sights as soon as possible, from the distance they noticed her hauling a cab. Chibi-Usa's necklace shone intensely. The group was now completely focused on the girl, who had tears falling from her face.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked as Chibi-Usa tightly clutched the brightly glowing necklace. All attention was on her. Suddenly and without warning the loud and unmistakable sound of two vehicles slamming into one another could be heard in the distance, the impact so intense that the sound vibrated throughout the street reaching their ears. Everyone froze, Usagi had only pulled away a few seconds ago….Chibi-Usa's necklace became impossibly bright and suddenly she began to disappear. Mamoru was the first to react, reaching out to grab a hold of her, reaching out to try and force her to stay but she was disappearing before their very eyes, sobbing silently.

"No…" He whispered as he found she was becoming more air like and less solid. "No…No, no, no, no!" his tears began to fall, this couldn't be happening, not again, Oh god not again. Chibi-Usa looked up, her hands gripping the necklace brightly, she looked like she was in pain.

"Mama…" she cried out silently, she finally lifted her head and looked at Mamoru. "It hurts." She whispered. Mamoru watched as he could do nothing to prevent her from fading away and finally disappearing from his sight. The group stared in horror at the place where she had just been sitting moments earlier, silent for a moment before rushing out of the Arcade and towards the accident.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Despair, Pain, hurt. Nothing felt more excruciating as the tears fell from her eyes. She was so hurt she could barely move. She couldn't believe it, she really didn't want too. How hard and how long had she been crying? How much pain did she have to endure and go through, it wasn't fair it simply wasn't. Her eyes stared up to the night sky, the stars shining brightly, the loud sound of sirens echoing in her ears. Why was she alive? Why did she have to live through so much pain and grief?

Usagi sighed as she landed on her railing, of her apartment. She had never gotten on that cab, for some reason she didn't feel like sitting in a long ride with a stranger. Instead she had gotten into an ally, transformed into Sailor Moon and with her wicked fast speed taken off through the roofs of Tokyo towards her home. She had arrived a little over two minutes after she left the Arcade. She returned to her normal self and opened her Balcony window, walking into her apartment. She didn't know what to do anymore. She headed towards her room, opening the door and turning on the light. The sight that she found nearly startled her to death.

"Chibi-Usa?" she asked as she stared at her daughter, who stood in the middle of her bedroom crying. How did she get there before her? "Baby…what are you doing here? What's wrong?" she asked rushing to her daughter's side, the moment Usagi was close enough the girl wrapped her arms around her and cried into her mother's shoulder, the already vulnerable Usagi cried with her.

"I can feel your pain Mama." She cried holding her mother closer, her words shocked Usagi. "You're hurting real bad." She cried, Usagi said nothing simply held her own tears cascading down. For right now she didn't care how her daughter got there before she did or she seemed to know how she felt, all she knew was that she was currently in the warmest most amazing hug in her life, a hug she had not even noticed she needed.

**MUAHAHA! So I'm sure I scared all of you for a little while there. Yup some big mystery just occurred but you'll see what happened in the next chapter. Until then! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review!**

**JME**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

**AN:** Yes there is still sailor moon and the senshi, and I added a fun twist to Usagi's personality. Inspired by my aunt.

**Summary:** After Mamoru and Usagi have a huge fight, Usagi gets into a car accident. She wakes up a month later and doesn't know who Mamoru or the Girls are. She doesn't know what Sailor Moon is or what it means and she thinks she's getting married to Motoki. With a new evil approaching can the Senshi get back their leader and princess or have they lost her forever?

**Dedicated to:** _My mother, who has gone through so much just for her kids, and I want her to know I love and appreciate everything she has done for all of us._

**Oh this month is just full of update….finally I have some time for my creative freedom!**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Mamoru was currently in one of the weirdest situations in his life. Currently he was seated inside a crashed and almost sunk in vehicle, trying to help the woman trapped inside the vehicle give birth, while receiving instructions from a paramedic who was just not loud enough over the Clamp beside him. The other four where helping the other two cars that were involved in the collision. Initially when they ran out of the Arcade and towards the accident they had believed that Usagi was inside the taxi that had received twice the impact, they had broken through police and rushed towards the car, they could hear screaming from inside but could not see the woman's face. They worked alongside the police and firefighters for about thirty minutes trying to figure out how to get her out, when one of the officers asked her for her name she replied Serena.

Shock and relief coursed through all of them as they realized Usagi was not inside that vehicle but even with Usagi not being the one trapped they continued to help out. Ten minutes later she decided to announce that "Oh by the way I'm nine months Pregnant and I think I just went into labor." The panicked frenzy that began after that somehow got Mamoru to find his way inside of the car and try to help this woman because the paramedic was too overweight to do it himself.

So there he sat, almost an hour later. The first thirty minutes were spent trying to figure out who was in car, the next thirty were spent somewhere between crawling into the car and helping this woman named Serena give birth, so far he was stuck telling her to push and breath as the crown of the child's head could be seen. It was clearly a weird situation, he continued to help this woman none the less telling her to push and breathe. In the back of his mind he wondered if something else had happened to Usagi seeing as Chibi-Usa completely disappeared before him, was Usagi hurt somewhere, was she in need of his help somewhere while he sat around doing this.

"Mamoru!" Rei called as she approached the car clearly confused with why he was inside the car and more confused still by watching him help someone give birth. "What are you-Have you called Usagi?"

"Really Rei! Are you not seeing what I'm doing?" He barked back while trying not to startling the woman before him.

"You should let Ami do that." She yelled, Mamoru turned around and glared at her. The sound of the drill from the clamp was so loud that he had to yell back at her.

"Did you happen to forget I'm studying to be a doctor too?" A rather perplexed look crossed her face…that's right; Mamoru was going to be a doctor too. "Why don't you call her?" He yelled back, the woman suddenly screamed and she pushed again, pushing the child further out of the womb and further into the world. Rei had a rather disturbed look on her face…how could anyone do it, it was just heavy, bloody stuff. She took out her phone and called Usagi…..No answer. She tried again…..Still no answer. Rei called several times but it simply rang and went to voicemail.

"She's no-Wow." Rei said in somewhat of a traumatized amazement as she watched along with Mamoru a child being born into the world, its body covered in blood the umbilical cord still attached. "Wow…" She whispered a little more softly, she smiled when a cry was heard from the small child. Mamoru held the boy in his hands, he never thought something could feel so precious and warm in his hands, never something so valuable had been placed in his hands….would this be the only time he would be able to hold a newborn child?

The officers managed the cut and pull off the car door on Mamoru's side and safely take the woman and her child out, the paramedic finally being able to do his job as he began to tend to the woman and her baby. Serena looked at Mamoru and smiled. "Thank you." She said weakly as the gurney that carried her was taken away and into the Ambulance. Mamoru stood before the four girls covered in blood from the birth giving and the small scratches he received when he crawled through the broken windshield and into the car, not to mention some dirt on his shirt from trying to help open the doors and such, yet still in all his mess he stood before them completely proud and terrified. Proud that he just helped someone come into this world. Terrified because his child and the woman he loved could still be in danger.

"Still can't get a hold of her?" Minako asked as she felt still antsy and nervous. Rei shook her head, Usagi wasn't answering her phone and they had no idea what could possibly be wrong with her.

"Let's look in all the normal places she would be at." Ami suggested. "Rei and I will go to the temple, Minako and Makoto should head towards her parents home, and Mamoru should visit her apartment. If she's not in these places we should start a larger scale search." They all agreed and ran off in their respective directions.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The loud and abrupt sound of someone's panicked pounding on her door woke Usagi up. She was startled and disoriented; she opened her eyes and looked into the sleeping face of Chibi-Usa who was lying next to her. The knocking continued, fiercely and rapidly. Usagi turned slightly and look at the clock on her night table it was close to midnight. She sat up slowly not wanting to wake her daughter up. They had only been asleep for an hour and she had a feeling Chibi-Usa was more exhausted than she was.

Usagi got up and rubbed her face, nonchalantly she passed her hands through her impossibly long blond hair which was now loose and free. She took hold of a small hair clip and pulled a small bit back, keeping it from her eyes as she finally got up and walked out of her room, closing the door gently so to not wake the girl. She made her way quickly to the door wondering who in the world would be bothering her this time of night.

She tightly hugged the thin robe she had grabbed before leaving her room, around her body, trying to keep the warmth from leaving her. She turned on the light and peeked through the seeing hole at her door the sight she saw made her heart stop and freeze in her chest. She flung the door to her apartment opened without as much as a second thought. Mamoru stood before her, covered in dirt and blood….so much blood. His white shirt was soaked as were his hands, they were covered in dry blood, there were small smudges on his face not to mentions minor cuts and a heck of a lot of dirt, but the blood was what had her heart jumping to her throat.

His eyes stared at her in some kind of relieved fear she had never seen before. He didn't move as tears began to fall from his eyes and immediately Usagi began to fear for the worst. Was someone dead? Did they go into battle and someone die without her noticing, why was he covered in blood? why did he look so terrified. What the heck was going on? She moved forward, her hand reaching out to touch him and he with such sudden speed she didn't even know he possessed, dragged her into an impossibly tight hug, crying.

She didn't know what to do. She stood still for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him back. He cried into her shoulder and pulled her body closer, his cries were soft but they broke her heart. She began to shush him, gently caressing his hair as she tried to calm him down, it seemed like forever but he finally calmed down enough that she was able to pull away just slightly and look into his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked cupping his face, gently wiping the tears from his eyes; they left trails in the wake of the dirt. His deep ocean blue eyes stared into her clear crystal blue ones. Then without warning he kissed her. A slow and painful kiss which momentarily caught her off guard but that she welcomed gently, it was the first kissed they had shared in a little over two months. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. "Mamoru…What happened." She asked softly, pulling away to look into his eyes once more.

"A lot happened." He said his grip on her loosened some and she finally managed to pull out of his embrace. She managed to drag him into her apartment and sit him down on the couch. She rushed into the bathroom got a few wet towels for him before returning to where he was, he was in a rather pensive position. His elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward, his face in his hands. What in the world had happened? She took a seat at the edge of the coffee table before him, when she reached out he suddenly took her hands. "Are you hurt?" He asked her completely confusing her.

"Wha-No…I'm fi-I'm fine." She replied softly, she watched him exhale.

"You're both alright?" He asked, his eyes looked at her with a sudden worry which made her heart skip a beat. Both…he meant her and their baby. She nodded quickly and he exhaled, letting out a breathe he had not realized he held in. "I'm not hurt." He said suddenly answering one of the questions he knew she was going to ask. "I helped a woman trapped in a car after a nasty collision, give birth." Usagi nodded. "The cuts are from the broken window when I crawled into the car." His voice began to crack and he looked down. What did that have to do with her? His shoulders trembled and he began to cry once again.

"I thought you were in that cab Usagi." He said finally looking at her, his eyes streamed hot tears and his eyes showed pain. He had tried to rescue that woman, probably at first thinking she was her. She gasped softly and reached out to cup his face.

"Are you stupid?" she asked in a soft playful voice. "I never got into that cab."

"I can see that." He shot back, feeling a little bit better as her stupid and beautiful grin crossed her face.

"What did making you a father suddenly make you more self aware of me?" She mocked; he stared at her gently, though there was some sarcasm there.

"I'm always aware of you." He replied, she scoffed and stood up.

"You've avoided me for two months. Whatever happened to doing whatever it took to win?" she looked down at him with her mock confidence; she crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "Was that just words?" Mamoru looked away and sighed, a rather troubled expression crossed her face. "They were just words?" she asked in disbelief, he wouldn't dare hurt her as bad twice….would he?

"I didn't know how to fight back." He admitted. "You hate me, you found someone you liked, someone you wanted." He whispered softly looking down defeated, she scoffed at him a little peeved.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" She growled stomping into the kitchen feeling herself fume. Mamoru stood from the couch and followed her into the kitchen, leave it to him to unintentionally start a fight when all he wanted to do was hold her.

"Usagi, you looked happy…you looked like you were in love." He said as he entered her kitchen, she was leaning against the kitchen counter trying to cool her head off. Had he not noticed at all that the man she loved was him, the one she wanted was him? "I mean you must have loved him, you got with him so quickly, you looked happy. You must have wanted to be with him."

"I wanted to be with you!" She shot back not realizing the words that came out of her mouth until it was too late. She bit her tongue at his shocked expression, closing her eyes. "I mean…" she reached to the clip on her hair frustrated and released her hair, running her fingers frantically through her hair.

"You love me." He stated simply. She shook her head. She wanted to shout yes but he didn't know she remembered so she simply shook her head, feeling her heart racing wildly. "You want me." He said again taking a step closer and she took a step back. "You love me."

"No!" She argued she was all flustered she didn't know what to say. "Emotional attachment?" she suggested, moving back as he prowled towards her until her back unexpectedly hit the wall. He towered over her, being as he was ridiculously tall, his scent surrounded her and clouded her thoughts. "No." she whispered. His hand cupped her face forcing her to look at him; already she felt her knees get weak.

"You want me." He whispered leaning down to place a soft kiss on her eyes.

"No." she whispered, but her body reacted differently leaning closer to him as he began to trail kisses around her face.

"You love me." He said his heart was swelling in joy; he could laugh at her failed attempt at rejecting him.

"No." she replied but she felt her entire but burn up, his very touch had her blazing from her head to her toes. He leaned in close to that his lips were inches away from hers; she could feel his breathe on her face.

"But I love you." He said looking into her eyes, there was love there he saw it love and fear. He closed the distance that was left between their lips and sold his life away to her. Her hands were suddenly around his neck brining him closer as the kiss deepened, their mouths parted and they began to dance with each other, slowly, longingly, like so many times before. He pressed her small frame tightly but gently against his. How he had missed her lips. He ran his fingers through her soft and long locks, loving the feel of them against his fingers. When finally they pulled away from some air, she had to put her hands in front of her to force him to keep what little distance she had from him.

"You're taking advantage of me again." She said, he smirked at her and she could do nothing but stared at him. God it was impossible not to love him, impossible not to want him. "Yes." She said softly, her hand touched his face, tracing his features. "I Love you." She admitted watching a smile form on her lips. "But…I don't know, I look at you and I feel angry and hurt." She replied. He sighed and looked down; he had hurt her after all. "You're Endymion?" She asked him, he looked up and nodded. "Then I know I love you…so much. But I don't want too…"

"Give me a chance" He said desperately, looking into her eyes frantically. Tears began to fall from her eyes, did he honestly want a real chance to start over or was it that he didn't want to lose his comfort zone?

"I don't know."

"Please." He begged. "Please, let me show you how much I love you, let…let me make it right." She looked away from him and held back the tears; she shook her head an unsure look in her eyes. "Please…Please." He nearly broke down at how long it was taking her to decide.

"I don't know." She replied softly, a soft sob escaped him and it truly broke her heart. Did he really want a second chance with her? "I guess we can try a little bit." She replied, his head shot up so quickly that it startled her a little, hope glimmered in his eyes.

"So yeah?" he asked hesitantly. She inhaled before nodding. He pulled her into a hug, holding her gently his racing heart calming down some, anxiety slowly left his body.

"Mamoru" she said, he replied with a muffled 'what', she grinned to herself. "You need to change because you smell and look disgusting." She heard him chuckle softly he pulled away and looked at her. "I'm completely grossed out by you, you smell weird."

"I just helped a woman give birth." He protest but she crossed her arms. He put his hands up in defeat and walked out from between the small space she was in, he followed her as they made their way to her room.

"You need to be quiet, Chibi-Usa is sleeping." Her words made him stop abruptly in his tracks; she turned to look at him to find a rather troubled expression on his face. "Mamoru?" He looked at the wooden door that lead to her bedroom with a rather odd confused and pained expression that really had Usagi wondering what was going on.

"She's in there?" He asked quietly, Usagi nodded not moving from her spot. "She's okay?" Usagi nodded again, she turned her body towards him but remained rooted to her spot a few feet away from him. Silence fill the room for a few moments, neither one of them moved and then without a warning Mamoru quickly ran past her and opened the door to her bedroom flicking on the light, The bright and brilliant blue glow that was coming from the room terrified him to no end.

The lights to the room shone brightly as they were given life with the small switch, they brightened the dark room, their brilliance disturbing the young girls sleep on the large bed, the glow that Mamoru had seen had disappeared. Her eyes winced and she shifted in the bed, opening her eyes as the brilliance seemed to penetrate the darkness of her eyelids. Her dark Sapphire eyes stared groggily in the direction of the door, confused and disoriented but above all annoyed with the fact that someone turned on the light. She sat up and scratched her head while yawning, her eyes opting to remain semi-opened.

"Mom?" She asked confused, wondering why the lights were on. Mamoru moved towards her falling to his knees at the edge of the bed, burring his face in his hands as he began to weep. His actions scared both Usagi and Chibi-Usa who quickly found their way towards him. Usagi fell to her knees beside him and Chibi-Usa race to the edge of the bed, reaching out to gently touch her father. "Dad…" she said softly, worried for the man who was now completely broken before her.

His hand reached out and grabbed her hand, lifting his body up slightly he brought his child into his arms, still crying. Usagi simply watched unsure as to why the sight of her brought such tears to his eyes, what had happened that brought him to this state from the moment she left the arcade until now? When Mamoru finally let go of Chibi-Usa he looked at her. "You disappeared." He said softly earning a rather intrigued and confused look from Usagi.

"Yeah Sorry." Was Usagi the only one who was feeling left out?

"You just faded." Yeah apparently she was the only left out of whatever was going on between these two individuals.

"Yeah blame mom for that one." Whoa! Wait! What? Why was she being blamed, what the heck did she do now? Usagi cleared her throat wore an irritated and confused expression.

"Why are we blaming me again?" She asked looking at both at them with a face that made Chibi-Usa grin like an idiot. Her daughter gave her a look which made Usagi think back to what happened shortly after she received Chibi-Usa's hug. Chibi-Usa made sure almost immediately that she made Usagi know that she knew that she had regained all of her memories which completely shocked Usagi but she brushed it off, she also said she wouldn't be telling anyone anything. When Usagi asked her how she got to her house before she did, Chibi-Usa explained that the necklace around her neck that was shaped like a crescent Moon was a small piece from the Silver Moon Crystal and a piece of another Crystal she refused to mention, but according to what she said that necklace could tell when Usagi was in so much pain that she could not bare it, that the sadness would eat her and consume her. The necklace had the power to teleport her to the exact place where Usagi would be or was at so that the sadness could be relieved, Usagi asked if it only worked for her and Chibi-Usa said no. That all three of them in her future had one necklace, each Necklace connected Herself, Usagi and Mamoru, that way they would always know when one or the other was in so much pain they needed comforting.

Usagi sat silently, her eyes darting to Chibi-Usa's necklace. In effect her necklace was shining a dim blue, which Usagi assumed was for Mamoru. She also figured that the brighter the shine the further away or the sadder the person was or became. By the looks of it Mamoru's pain had lessened quiet a lot since the light of her necklace was quickly dying out. Usagi looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Yeah my fault." She whispered softly and looking down. Usagi quickly explained to the confused Mamoru the power of Chibi-Usa's necklace, explaining that the pain she had been earlier must have set off the necklace, however; she failed to mention the cause of her pain had been the returning of her memories and Mamoru seemed to fill that gap with thinking it was the idea of having the child of a man she had thought was playing with her, but he assumed now that pain and fear had gone away some. After a little while he turned to Chibi-Usa a little confused.

"What other crystal?" Chibi-Usa turned her head and closed her mouth, absolutely refusing under any circumstances to speak of it. Usagi pat Mamoru on the back.

"Good Luck with that one, I already tried. She's sealed shut about that one." She grunted as she pushed herself off the ground, Mamoru stared at Chibi-Usa a second before standing up. He turned to Usagi and smiled.

"I'm going to go take that shower." Usagi nodded, he gave her a goofy smile. "Can you call the girls? They must be having a heart attack." Usagi smiled and watched as he dragged his body to the shower. Usagi reached down to the night table and opened her phone, she nearly died from the shock as it said she had over two hundred missed calls, all the calls coming from Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami and Mamoru, there were also several voice mails that she knew would all be filled with frantic worry. She wondered for a moment why she didn't hear the phone and then remembered she put it on silent…duh.

Usagi quickly called Rei, the phone didn't even get a chance to ring before Rei picked up. She was frantic and damn near hysterical at first, but Usagi managed to calm her down as well as explain the Chibi-Usa situation which calmed the woman down further, she told Rei she'd see all of them tomorrow and to pass the message along after a few moments Usagi finally hung up. The shower was still running and she assumed that Mamoru was really letting the water soak him through, he probably needed it.

Chibi-Usa yawned and knocked out by the edge of the bed, not caring that she could use more space on the bed, finding that she was particularly comfortable exactly where she was. Usagi covered her with the blanket, she had dozed off so quickly that it was adorable. Usagi touched her belly and sighed, there was a small and invisible bump on her stomach which Usagi had mistaken earlier in the month as her gaining a little bit of weight, within the next few weeks she would begin to show a lot more and inside her the girl that slept before her, would grow into a child. She would be so beautiful. Usagi crouched down and ran her hand gently over Chibi-Usa's face, gently tracing her daughter's features, she was perfect.

"I love you." She whispered softly as she admired her daughter's face, she still looked like a child with traces of womanhood that was so quickly descending upon her. Smiling she sighed, standing up as Mamoru's footsteps began to come from the bathroom. She turned and looked at him, drying his hair wearing sweats which she was not supposed to know belonged to him and assume belonged to someone else. He was wearing a grey wife beater, his eyes looked at her and she saw in them tenderness, she also saw fatigue. She watched him for a moment, silently studying him. He too was perfect. She reached out her hand once he placed the towel down and he took it.

She turned off the light and quietly led him to her bed, guiding him in the darkness. They got beneath the covers and lay down. Both facing Chibi-Usa, Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and rested her face in the base of her neck, their daughter chose that time to turn and roll towards them, falling perfectly into Usagi and his embrace, her sleeping face looking at them. Usagi watched her even in the darkness, she felt so perfectly content being in Mamoru's arms while she held their daughter. Mamoru had fallen asleep almost immediately and she followed in the steps of her daughter and Prince soon after.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Okay so here is this chapter. I just noticed I have the odd pattern of answering one question and then leaving behind something that prompts a new question _ I didn't even notice that until now but oh well I guess it gives the story a little mystery. Enjoy this chapter and please Review!**

**JME **


End file.
